Unhappy
by JJEmilyReidFan
Summary: What happens when two agents find they are unhappy in their current situation and confront each other about it? JJ/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here I go again… this is in a time where Henry doesn't exist but Will and JJ live together. The episode Risky Business is sort of involved but not as something super important but this is a spoiler alert. I have no clue how long this will be with school, and hopefully my hours at work will be picking up but no promises on length. This is also based off something someone told me… which deals with the title Unhappy. Hope you enjoy!! Oh yeah, and I promise Will won't be evil in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or Criminal Minds.

Agent Jennifer Jareau was buried in case files up to her ears in her office. The team has been away for a week on a case but the cases had been still piling up on the press liaison's desk. The case they had just returned from had been a tough one, on the whole team, but especially on Emily, who had come back with a good number of cuts and bruises and JJ was feeling guilty on top of the other emotions she was feeling. Each team member had their solaces, Morgan had Garcia his "God-given solace", Hotch went home to a 4 year old son who couldn't be happier to see his daddy, Rossi had his dog and an exceptionally expensive brand of whiskey. Emily went home to her condo across from the Capitol. JJ had Detective Will LaMontagne Jr.

JJ thought she was the last one left at the BAU the night they had returned from Wyoming. It was a case that left JJ thinking about how precious life was and how much she dreaded going home to the man who waited for her.

"Will, hey it's me. Yeah, we're back but I'm going to stay here and get some work done. The cases seemed to double while we were gone," JJ had called Will to let him know she wouldn't be home. She found comfort in her office. She kept it within Bureau standards but made sure to include pictures of happy times. JJ saw the worst of society come across her desk every day. She chose what cases the team went on and which cases they would offer a consult, but she also denied cases and those were the cases that usually weighed on her mind the most. Will had been understanding, he always was. He was a good man, made a good living, gentleman, but for some reason JJ was just unhappy. Things weren't right. She shoved those thoughts out of her head and she sat back down at her desk and lifted a picture of her and Emily out at the bar. This was taken right after some guy had pretended to be a real FBI agent to try and pick up Emily. Emily's eyes sparkled JJ thought as she looked at the picture. Emily's eyes hadn't sparkled like that in a long time.

"Hey Jayj, what are you doing still here? " Emily poked her head into JJ's office before heading out. She was sore but she had been through worse. She figured JJ would have been gone by now, she had been acting off during the case, she figured she would have gone home to Will. Emily had pushed JJ to Will because she saw the attraction between them, but lately JJ just didn't seem happy. _But then again, _Emily thought to herself, _you haven't exactly been the happiest either._

"Catching up, these cases just keep piling up," JJ sighed. _What is she still doing here? Those bruises look so painful._ JJ thought.

"You ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just tired. But I need to get these looked at, coffee here I come," JJ loved her coffee and could rarely be seen without a cup in her hand.

"You've seemed a little off lately. Are you sure everything's ok?" Emily inquired. She didn't want to push her friend and colleague too far but she knew that JJ didn't seem just right. Her blue eyes didn't sparkle anymore, they just looked tired, dull, and sad.

"Yeah, like I said tired. Go home, get some sleep Emily, take care of those cuts," JJ felt guilty. If she hadn't pushed this case so far in Wyoming, if she hadn't been internally motivated , Emily wouldn't of been in Wyoming, wouldn't of been in the presence of the unsub when he decided to give Emily the good old 1, 2. Emily had held her own but not before he had left some nasty bruises on her face with a good cut from his ring.

"Ok, hey, do you want to go out tomorrow night once we get off? Get some drinks?" Emily knew that this agent needed to get out, see the fun side of society.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great," JJ knew Will wouldn't be happy but for once it was his time to be unhappy. She hadn't talked to the brunette agent in so long and that was part of the guilt she felt when she looked into Emily's brown eyes.


	2. Will

A/N: I'm going to try Will's side of the story. I may write more to keep my mind off of recent events that happened seriously just in the past two hours… so be prepared to read & review!! I'm cheating to get this up by editing an old file because I can't stand not posting the 8 more chapters I have!!

Will hung up the phone after reassuring JJ that it was ok that she stayed at work after he hadn't seen her in a week's time. He missed his girlfriend like crazy and hated sleeping alone in her apartment. Ever since he had moved up from New Orleans, he felt useless, not being able to find a job in the area, while his girlfriend was an FBI agent. But he knew, he knew JJ loved her job, and wouldn't quit and he loved her. Sometimes he felt like he loved her more than she loved him and it had been the source of a few arguments in the past two months. Will could sense a change in his girlfriend. She was distant, almost unhappy, and never home. Will tried to believe that the team was just swamped at the moment but he was beginning to think that the reason JJ was staying late at her office was because she unhappy with their relationship. Things weren't right anymore. They rarely made love, and when they did, he was doing most of the work. JJ's mind was elsewhere. He knew this case had been hard on her. She had called him the night before they came home and vented about Emily's injuries and the extent of the case.

_"Hey Will, it's me. Gotta minute?" JJ had called needing someone to talk to. Will was a substitute for the real person she had wanted to talk to, but the real person she wanted to talk to was dealing with being attacked by an unsub. She didn't know why it was so hard to talk to the brunette agent lately. _

_ "Yeah JJ, what's up baby? I miss you," Will was surprised to hear the dullness in JJ's voice. Her voice was usually animated, full of energy, but this voice was the voice of someone exhausted and hurt._

_ "I miss you too. We're pretty sure we've got the guy, but Em's hurt," JJ sounded worried. Will knew that JJ's feelings for Emily extended further than friendship, but he figured it went into sisterhood. JJ held such a revered respect for the older agent. JJ admired how she had overcome the trails of moving around all throughout her childhood and managed to be different and come out a stronger better person because of it. _

_ "What do you mean sweetie?" Will sounded concerned. His girlfriend sounded awful over the phone. He knew the effects these cases had on her. "What's really the matter? Talk to me Jay,"_

_ "Our suspect attacked Emily. Oh Will, you should see her face, it's bruised and his ring cut her pretty badly too. This case is just rough. He's in custody and we're pretty positive he's our guy. I'm exhausted. I think we'll be home tomorrow night if things go right," JJ vented. She loved Will, but as the months went by, she was feeling her love change dynamics. Two weeks ago, he had proposed, and she had told him that she needed to think about it. He didn't bring up again. _Why do I have to fall out of love with someone so great?_ JJ thought to herself._

_ "I'm sorry. Is Emily ok though? She's tough JJ, I mean I know I've only met her a few times when we went out with your team, but she's a tough cookie. Don't beat yourself up Jayj. I can't wait to see you tomorrow night,"_

_ "Ok, goodnight Will," JJ felt somewhat better after talking to Will about her oncerns. _

_ "Night Jayj, love you," The words were left unreciprocated but Will knew JJ was exhausted._

Will was left wondering if things were changing between him and JJ. She was staying late at work, exhausted, and her eyes just weren't the same blue. _Am I doing something wrong here? I don't have to be a profiler to know something is going wrong._ Will thought.


	3. Emily

A/N: Ok so I'm having trouble getting these chapters posted. But here is another chapter. Your reviews make me extremely happy especially with recent events this week. Here is Emily!! Oh yeah and this is completely un-beta'ed as I don't know how that works… so all mistakes are mine!! I do spell and grammar check but it doesn't catch everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or characters.

Emily wished she had pushed the blonde agent further but she was just plain exhausted. She could see the guilt and pain in JJ's eyes and she planned on discussing it the next night when they went out, if no cases arised. She hoped JJ would at least get some sleep instead of looking at the atrocious files that sat upon her desk.

Emily drove the 30 minutes to her Washington, DC condo and went she arrived she went straight for the window overlooking the Capitol building. DC was beautiful at night and it helped clear Emily's head when she needed to think. Exhaustion was imminent but she had so much on her mind she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not til' she at least compartmentalized the pain she saw in JJ's eyes and the feelings of regret that came with it. The day Emily met JJ; she knew the blonde agent would be the death of her. Emily really never discussed her personal life, which she had little personal life to discuss, and she definitely didn't discuss her sexuality, and she didn't date. She hadn't been on a date in 5 years, she supposed it could be because of the one that got away, Anna, or just because she never had any time but the day she met JJ, she knew her world was changing. Jennifer Jareau was the epitome of the perfect woman for Emily, and it didn't have anything to do with her blonde hair or thin figure. It had everything to do with JJ's disposition, blue eyes, and kick ass attitude.

Emily knew she had feelings for JJ, in fact, she knew she was in love with JJ. Emily also knew that JJ was straight, and perfectly content with Will LaMontagne Jr, the man Emily had pushed her to go for during a case in Miami. _Way to go Prentiss, _Emily thought in her head. Instead of losing JJ forever, Emily kept her feelings in a little compartment, but the past few months it was getting harder and harder to put the feelings aside to be JJ's friend. Especially with the change in JJ's disposition, a change in JJ's eyes had taken place, like the pain and the unhappiness was consuming her. Emily planned on confronting JJ about this the next night. She needed to no matter the fear of losing JJ. _Well if she hates me after tomorrow, I'll just transfer, I can do this. _Emily thought. The thought of JJ hating her killed Emily and she put up her walls and felt the numbness take place. _Tomorrow night._ Emily thought again.

Emily climbed the stairs to her bedroom and changed into basketball shorts and her favorite Georgetown shirt and lay in her bed. She knew it was going to be a long night with quite a bit of tossing and turning. Images of JJ filled her mind as she slowly drifted off into a light sleep. Before she knew it, it was morning and time to face the day.


	4. The Picture

A/N: Sorry you will probably get hit with 4-5 chapters to read all at once but for some reason I'm having problems getting this uploaded. Thanks for the reviews!!

JJ rubbed her forehead as she felt the headache come on. She had been staring at case files for four hours now and it was 3 AM. She wondered over to the couch in her office, which was rarely used, and lay down. JJ could feel the pain set in, the guilt rush over her, and the thoughts of how she really needed to talk to Will. She wasn't being fair to him, and she knew she had feelings for someone else. She wasn't happy anymore. She didn't' know if she was exactly unhappy or if she was just fine, but she knew that she deserved more than just fine.

JJ's feelings for Emily stemmed further than friends and she was surprised no one on the team had noticed. _You work with profilers for God's sake JJ._ She didn't know much about her friend, other than that she had gone to Georgetown, travelled constantly as a child, and had made the best of some bad situations. The two women had never discussed Emily's love live, JJ had just assumed the woman was straight but didn't date because of their jobs. JJ knew the strains their jobs had on relationships. She was surprised the relationship had lasted so long with Will. Her job had nothing to do with the changes in the relationship, except that the job had brought her to Emily.

As JJ's head hit the couch, thoughts of Emily filled her mind. She had noticed changes in the brunette, her eyes rarely shined and she just seemed tired and unhappy. JJ was exhausted but sleep didn't come so she returned to her desk and lifted the picture of her and Emily. Times were happier then, that was before Emily had nudged JJ to go for it with Will. JJ loved Will, she really did, but the love was changing. It had been a year since Will had moved up from New Orleans to live with JJ in Virginia. JJ knew that Will hated being in her apartment alone while she was gone on cases, he felt useless because he couldn't find a job after giving up his shield in New Orleans. JJ knew he wasn't content here, he was only here for her and that wasn't fair. _I've got to talk to him this weekend, after I talk to Emily. _JJ thought.

JJ got up from her desk and began to pace her office. Alone time wasn't what she needed right now but it was now 4 AM. The team would be rolling in starting as early as 7 AM when Hotch usually came in to work on files in his office in quiet before the rest of his team arrived. JJ usually arrived at work at 6:30 to do the same thing. She was always the first one in at the BAU and usually the last to leave. There were a few occasions where Emily would stay and they would go out for a bite to eat and then there were occasions where Hotch would stay late because he was fighting with Haley about his job. The nights Hotch stayed, JJ and he would talk about the rest of the team. JJ was the den mother of the team, and she noticed first when something was up. After Reid had been kidnapped and tortured she had stayed late many a night talking to Hotch about how worried she was about Reid's well-being and how he was acting differently.

JJ's head slowly hit her desk as sleep consumed her and she was still gripping that picture like her life depended on it. She never really thought about how it would look if she woke up gripping a picture of the other agent, or how her body would feel when she woke up in a couple of hours after sleeping in a chair with her head on the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So the following few chapters were all written today and I got sick of waiting to put them up so I'm just putting them up as old documents. Hope they get the problem fixed soon!

Emily was the first to arrive for the first time since she started at the BAU. She lived in Washington, DC which was 42 minutes away from Quantico, and she lived the furthest away. She was usually the last to arrive because she kept late nights but this morning she woke with a start after a very late night of sleep. She stopped by a Starbucks to pick up JJ's favorite, cinnamon coffee, one sugar, one creamer. She was hoping the blonde liaison had gotten some sleep the night before but she doubted it. She walked into the BAU and saw no sign of anyone else but knew JJ was there because she knew even if JJ had gone home the night before she was always at the BAU by 6:30, it was always a joke between her and Hotch, a competition some days.

Emily wandered up to JJ's office to see the blonde agent sleeping rather uncomfortably but peacefully at her desk. Emily wondered what was in JJ's hand as she quietly stepped over to her desk. _She looks so peaceful. So angelic. _Emily thought. A few seconds later, she noticed what JJ was gripping so tightly too. _That's the picture we took after that Brad guy. She looks so happier there._ Emily sat the coffee down on the desk and ran a hand through JJ's blonde hair. She didn't want to wake her up but knew that the agent wouldn't want anyone else to see her like this. Agent Jareau always put on a front when things were rough, the I'm a tough woman, and I don't need a man for protection, media front.

"Jayj, Jayj, wake up sweetie. Jayj, it's Emily. It's morning." Emily said softly.

JJ stirred a little bit before looking up to see where she was and realized it was Emily waking her up, and she was in her office at the BAU.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it? Is everyone here? Am I late?" JJ was freaking out. She knew if Emily was at the BAU it was at least 8 AM.

"Jayj, calm down. It's only 6:45. No one else is here, you aren't late. I couldn't sleep so I came in early," Emily tried to calm the agent down. _Man, she must've had a rough night. _Emily thought to herself.

"Oh, good morning Emily. I guess I must've fallen asleep at my desk," JJ said setting the picture back in its place that she had been gripping for the two and a half hours that she slept. "Thanks for the coffee. I think I'm going to need it. I need to get these files distributed," JJ said trying to gain her bearings quickly. She didn't want the awkward tension that was in the room to carry on, so she got to work setting files on their respective desks.

"Do we have a case Jay?" Emily asked worried. She needed the night to come fast. She was anxious to talk to the blonde agent about what was worrying her.

"No, just a bunch of cases that need consults. New York's got an obsession case I think Morgan could easily consult on from here, and here's your file for consult, child abduction in New Mexico. It looks like it'd be something to just consult and not hop on a plane, and that's really all they are asking for at this point in time," JJ explained. Agent Derrick Morgan specialized in obssesional crimes while Emily tended to do well with children, which JJ was quick to notice. Emily had once thought she would take home a survivor until the child went off to college from a rough case, but the girl's family had shown up in time to take her.

"Ok, thanks. It looks like it's a paper work day. Think Hotch will let us off early since we just got home?" Emily asked. She knew that if anyone could soften Hotch up it was her girl JJ. With those baby blues and blonde hair JJ could work just about any man in her favor, but she chose the brains side of her to charm most people.

"I can sure try. Hey, tell you what, if I do, you owe me dinner!"JJ said jokingly. It was nice to joke with the brunette again.

"Alright, if you do, it's a date!" Emily said not catching her words before they came out. _A date Em? Way to be smooth._ Emily chastised herself.

"You got it! I'll hold you to it too." JJ said. _A date? Hmm, this could be interesting. Maybe she knows. No she couldn't know. Plus she's straight right?_ JJ thought to herself. She really hoped she could convince Hotch to let them off early. She needed the night to get her fast so she could talk to Emily about what was on her mind. She hoped Will wouldn't be too angry. _I'll call him later. He'll understand. I have to talk to him this weekend._

JJ and Emily set to work on their separate tasks until the rest of the team showed up at 8 AM.


	6. Maybe Someday

JJ stayed in her office most of the day making her way through paper work from the case they had just gotten back from. She only had one visitor most of the day which was her friend, the BAU's technical analyst, Penelope Garcia.

"Hey JJ, got a minute?" Garcia poked her head into the agent's office. JJ looked up and rubbed her eyes. Looking at the paperwork was making her exhaustion worse.

"Yeah, I could use a break. Let's go down to the break room and get some coffee. I could use a refill." JJ had had about 10 or so cups of coffee that morning but the caffeine and the night with Emily were the only things keeping her going today. Her anxiety levels were high when she thought about the talk she was going to have with Emily tonight and how it would affect the talk she had with Will this weekend.

"What's up Pen?" JJ asked. Garcia and JJ were close friends on the team since they were the two who didn't usually go out onto the field during cases. They had worked some good cases where they spent nothing but hours in front of Garcia's "babies". Garcia was no Emily, but she was JJ's best friend.

"Emily says you were here all night? Everything ok with Will baby?" Garcia asked. She was worried about JJ like Emily. Emily knew the two were close and so she had gone to Garcia to see if she could get any information out of the exhausted blonde.

"Will? Oh yeah, I guess. I just had a lot of work to get done. And I ended up falling asleep on my desk!" JJ laughed. JJ wanted to be truthful with Garcia, tell her that things were changing with her and Will, that she wasn't in love with him anymore, wasn't happy, but she wanted to talk to Emily first.

"You guess? Sweetie, you look awful. No offense but you look exhausted and you haven't been yourself lately. Even Em's noticed," Garcia was concerned at JJ's response. She saw JJ's eyes light up at the mention of Emily's name and the fact that Emily was concerned. _Ohhh, I get it. JJ and Emily need some time to talk._ Garcia thought to herself. From what Garcia observed, she saw the connection between the two agents, the compassion for each other, the caring, and the sweetness that each agent showed for each other.

"Em and I are going out tonight to talk. She asked me last night. And if I get Hotch to let us go early, she's buying me dinner. I'm going to talk to Will this weekend, it all depends on how this talk with Emily goes," JJ explained. She knew Garcia had picked up on the connection and there was no point in hiding it from the omniscient tech analyst.

"Ok. Call me when you can to let me know how it goes sweetie. Don't let her go, she may just be the change you need," Garcia hinted.

After the conversation ended, JJ made her way to Hotch's office to talk him into letting them off early. It was now 3 P.M. so hopefully he would let them off within the hour.

"Hey Hotch, can I have a minute?" JJ asked poking her head into his office.

"Yeah, JJ what's the matter?" Hotch asked concerned. The agent looked as exhausted as JJ felt.

"Well, I was thinking since we just got back from a pretty rough case…" JJ started.

"Get out of here JJ, let the team know they can go as soon as they want. I understand. I need this weekend to just relax and hang out with Jack. Get some rest JJ," Hotch finished her question without her even asking. Hotch respected JJ and in her years at the BAU she had only asked if they could go home early in extreme cases, and with Emily's injuries and the exhaustion, he knew the team needed a weekend off. Hotch could tell that JJ had spent the night in her office, there were many a night when he would do the same thing, and the exhaustion was like a sign on Jennifer Jareau's face.

"Thanks Hotch. Have a good weekend," JJ smiled.

JJ walked into the bullpen to let the team know.

"Hey JJ, everything ok?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah everything's great. Especially since I just talked to Hotch, we can go. He has granted us an early out to enjoy the weekend and his strict orders are to get some rest and to enjoy it." JJ announced. This was possibly the happiest thing to happen to the team all week.

"Wow JJ. Thanks that's great. Have a good weekend. I'm out! I'm going to spend some time with my Baby Girl," Morgan was of course talking about Garcia. The two were best friends, even though to a passerby it would seem as if they were more.

"Have fun."

"So, I guess I owe you dinner? I'll pick you up at 7 is that ok? Go home, get a shower, maybe a nap?" Emily mentioned to JJ.

"Can I just come over to your place? I've got my go bag. I don't want to see Will just yet. We could just stay in tonight; I mean if that's ok? I know you're tired and I'm definitely exhausted," JJ didn't want to face leaving Will just yet.

"Yeah JJ, that's fine. Hey let me drive, if necessary I'll bring you back home tonight and we can get your car this weekend. You look exhausted and it's almost an hour drive," Emily explained. _So that's a reason she's been so sad. Things aren't good with Will. He better not be hurting her._ Emily thought.

"Yeah, thanks Em. I appreciate it. I just know if I went home and then turned around and left, he'd be hurt or mad. I haven't been home in a week and," JJ started and was interrupted by a yawn.

"It's ok. You can explain later. Let's go, you can take a nap and I'll cook us some dinner and we have some wine tonight," Emily explained. She wanted to say _let's go home, _but her home wasn't JJ's home, _not yet, hopefully some day._


	7. Emily's Condo

A/N: Lots on my mind so of course I'm writing to try to escape some of it =]! This is my stress reliever honestly. This pairing just moves me, I can't even describe really why. And of course I do not own CM or the characters. Oh yeah and did anyone else have the problems I had with uploading?

Emily led JJ to her car in the parking garage outside the FBI's headquarters. She carried JJ's go bag for her because the agent looked exhausted. On the way home Emily glanced over at JJ to find her with her head against the window and her eyes closed. The blonde agent was fast asleep. Emily smiled. _I want to wake up to this every day. I have to tell her._ She thought to herself. The sight of JJ was angelic. 40 minutes later they had arrived at Emily's condo in D.C. Emily left JJ's go bag in the car to be gotten later and proceeded to wake up JJ.

"JJ, we're here. We're home," Emily slipped.

"Hmm? Oh, Ok," JJ muttered. _Home? I want that._ JJ thought sleepily.

Emily practically carried JJ into her condo and led her up to her bedroom.

"Here, lay down in my bed. I'll wake you up in a few hours. If you need the restroom it's down the hall and to the left," Emily explained.

JJ's head hit the pillow on Emily's bed and she was out. Emily covered her up with a quilt that lie at the end of her bed and shut the door quietly behind her. She wandered down to her kitchen to make sure she had food to make tonight and wine to serve. She had some pasta noodles and the ingredients to make sauce, so she figured a good Italian dinner was in order. The wine she had was good, not great, but she figured JJ wouldn't drink much if she wanted to go home.

Emily sat down on her couch and fell asleep for about an hour. When she woke up, she checked her watch and it was only 5 PM so she began to make dinner. Once dinner, lasagna, was in the oven, Emily proceeded to head upstairs to her bedroom to find JJ still sleeping peacefully. She hated to wake the blonde up but she hadn't seen her eat anything all day, she had only seen JJ drink coffee.

"JJ, wake up honey. Dinner is going to ready soon. JJ?" Emily nudged the blonde and ran her hands through the blonde long hair for the second time that day. JJ woke up but this time with peacefulness. She felt rested. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the brunette run her hands through her hair.

"Em?" she asked.

"Yeah Jayj, it's me. I'll let you get your bearings," Emily said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Em? Wait," JJ wanted to talk to Emily. She needed to talk to the older agent. She couldn't hold onto it any longer. Tears began to form behind the blue eyes.

"Are you ok JJ? What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just, we need to talk," JJ began.

"You're fine? Really, because you just don't seem happy. You haven't seemed happy Jayj. And it didn't just start with the last case, you haven't seemed happy in quite awhile. What's going on?" Emily blurted out. _Oh way to go Prentiss, way to make her talk._

"That's just it, Em. I'm not happy. I don't love him anymore, I mean I love him; I'm not in love with him. I think I'm in love with someone else. And this case hit hard for a reason. The person I'm in love with got hurt because I was personally vested in the case. I saw those women get hurt because they couldn't own up to what they truly wanted, and I saw myself," JJ just let it out. The case had been rough on her because Emily had been injured by the unsub but also because the women were being killed because the unsub was targeting them for their inability to go for who they wanted. That's what had made him so hard to catch.

"You aren't in love with Will anymore? Jayj what happened?" Emily said. She was stunned at what JJ had blurted out.

"I don't know. My love just changed, and I fell in love with you. I already decided that I'm leaving him this weekend. I wasn't going to tell you about my feelings, but I can't take this unhappiness anymore Emily. And you haven't been happy lately either. Your eyes don't shine anymore Em," JJ turned the tables on Emily.

"Jayj, I haven't been happy. I'm lonely, and I've been hiding a lot of crap lately. You know how hard it has been to see the one I'm in love with go through hell? JJ I haven't seen you smile, and I mean eyes sparkling, smile, in months. I wasn't going to tell you either I didn't want you to think I was a freak. I would much rather suffer being secretly in love with you and be your friend then lose you forever," Emily vented.

"I love you Em. I have now for awhile. Crap! Speaking of Will, I need to call him. He would be expecting me home right now. If I'm not home he'll freak out, I can't let him freak out. I know it's going to break his heart but I still can't let him freak out and call in the troops or anything," JJ laughed. She felt so much lighter now that everything was off of her chest.

"I love you too JJ. We can discuss this after dinner. Call Will, he needs to know where you are so he doesn't send the army after me," Emily laughed but she was nervous at how Will would take JJ not being home again. Emily was worried about how Will would take JJ leaving him. She knew Will wasn't a violent man, in fact if she were straight, she would have wanted Will. He was kind, caring, and very respectful of JJ and her job.

"I'll be right down. I swear," JJ said and kissed Emily on the cheek. Emily saw the sparkle in JJ's eyes and knew her shine was back to. The kiss on the cheek sent chills down Emily's spine. _She loves me. Finally, I get to be happy._ Emily thought to herself. Finally.


	8. No Answer

JJ pulled out her Blackberry and dialed her home number and after ringing for a minute it went straight to their answering machine.

_Hey, you've reached Jen and Will. We can't make it to the phone right now so leave your name, number, and a brief message and we'll get back to you. _

The answering machine message was short and sweet and wasn't anything formal because they both used their cell phones for anything work related, for Will his cell phone was the number he gave for job opportunities.

_Maybe he went out with the guys, I'll try his cell._ JJ dialed Will's cell phone number and got his voicemail. _Hey this is Detective Will LaMontagne , I can't get to my phone right now, leave me your information and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you._ JJ left a message.

"Hey Will, it's JJ. Look I'm spending some girl time with Emily. We need to talk this weekend. Call me back?" JJ left it with a question. Will hardly ever didn't pick up his phone. JJ headed downstairs to where she smelled the smell of lasagna, her favorite dish, cooking.

"Hope you're hungry, I think I made too much. Did you get a hold of Will?" Emily asked concerned. She wanted to gauge the response from Will to see how the weekend would go.

"He didn't pick up. Do you think before we crack open the wine we could run by my place just to make sure everything is ok? I have a weird feeling about it. He hardly ever doesn't pick up his phone," JJ asked.

"Anything Jayj. Sit down, I'll get you some food. Look I love you Jayj, I'm in love with you. I know this is really early, I mean really early, as we aren't even in a relationship, but JJ I want to do everything with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Emily blurted out.

"Em, I want the same thing. I've never been with a woman before though. In fact, Will was the first person I was with. I mean I made out with the occasional guy in college at parties but I was so focused on soccer and school and achieving my dream, I just never had time. And when I joined the Bureau time was even tougher to find, and I never really found myself attracted to anyone, until him and now you. But I feel different about you Em, much stronger. Like this weight has been lifted off my chest, I don't feel quite so unhappy anymore," JJ explained. She was embarrassed by her track record, or lack thereof.

"Well, I can't say I've never been with another man or woman, that's my problem. I've got more experience than I should. But I've only been in love once, her name was Anne. We dated throughout college, and then one day she just up and left me, for her soulmate. They've been together ever since. I haven't dated anyone seriously ever since, didn't want to get hurt. But then Jennifer you came into my life, and it was like the sun rose again. It was what Anne had told me all over again, that it wasn't that she didn't love me, but someone so dynamic had come into her life and it was like the sun was shining a thousand times brighter. I was able to forgive her because my sun was shining so much brighter," Emily explained.

"Wow, Em. That's beautiful. I want us. I want me and you, together. Will you be my girlfriend Emily Prentiss?" JJ asked sheepishly.

"Of course JJ, now eat before your lasagna gets cold," Emily demanded.

"Yes ma'am. You're pushy. I like that. I'm kidding. What are we going to do about work?" JJ asked between bites.

"I think we should keep it discreet for a little bit, then let Hotch in on it. He won't let Strauss separate the team. Not with the way he looks at you Jen," Emily hadn't realized she had been using JJ's given name.

"I like it when you call me Jennifer or Jen, sounds nice. I never really liked it growing up, but it sounds so sweet coming from you. And what do you mean the way Hotch looks at me?" JJ asked batting her baby blues.

"Like the way I'm looking at you right now when you bat those damn eyes. Those eyes will be the death of me Jennifer. You can't tell me that you don't see something when Hotch looks at you?" Emily asked. She had been secretly jealous of JJ and Hotch's working relationship.

"Hotch doesn't look at me romantically trust me. He's madly in love with his wife. He just, put it this way, he sees me as the den mother of the team, which I mean I can see it, I do what you guys don't have time to do, and I look out for you guys and care about everyone on the team like a mother would her child, and Hotch let's just say he's not just our Unit Chief, he's the 'den father'. We discuss Haley, Jack, and our concerns about the team. Trust me, he doesn't see me as anything more than maybe a little sister or daughter, I don't know," JJ explained how the relationship worked. She scarfed down the lasagna and wished she hadn't drunk all the coffee she had drank today. It was making her jittery and her stomach wasn't appreciative of it either. JJ's explanation had eased Emily's worries about competition. Now all they had to face was going to JJ's apartment.

"Are you ready to get this over with? Because you know if he's there, you'll have to tell him, especially why I'm there with you," Emily explained. She didn't want to leave JJ's side.

"I know, but for some reason, I have a sneaky suspicion I won't find him there," JJ said softly.


	9. Everything

Emily drove the 30 minutes to JJ's Virginia apartment and stopped outside the complex.

"Ready sweetheart?" Emily said as she squeezed the hand she was holding just a little bit tighter.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I feel like I could face anything with you by my side. I'm done being unhappy. With you, I can't be unhappy. I mean I'm sure we'll have our fights, but as long as I wake up each morning and see your face, and know that I'm yours, and your mine, I'm going to be ok Emily," JJ reassured the brunette agent who looked more nervous than she would be if she were raiding a house with no gun.

"Me too Jayj, me too. Show me the way," Em said getting out of her car. JJ fished for her key and led Emily up to the third floor of the apartment building and led her to part 67A.

"It's small, but when I got it, it was just me, fresh out of college. Anymore, it just doesn't feel like home. But I don't think it's the place that makes something feel like home, I think it's the people and where you feel, and who you feel safe with, Emily I'm at home, when I'm with you," JJ blurted out as she opened the door.

JJ's suspicions were correct, Will wasn't there. On the table by the door was a note handwritten by Will.

_My dear JJ,_

_ You haven't been happy and honestly neither have I. I'm sorry to leave like this. I'm going back home. You'll make Emily one very happy girl, I know how you feel about her, I've known for awhile. Take care._

_Will_

JJ's eyes filled with tears as she read the note and passed it on to Emily.

"He left. He knew, he knew before I even really knew what was going. Can I stay with you tonight?" JJ asked.

"Of course honey," Emily couldn't be happier. She was hurting to see JJ hurt but she knew that the pain wouldn't last long and the burden of having to tell Will no longer existed.

"Ok, thanks Em. I appreciate it. Let me grab some things, my go bag doesn't have that great of a selection for the first night spending the night with your girlfriend," JJ laughed. In fact, her go bag didn't have much of anything wearable in it that didn't have tear stains expect an old pair of sweatpants and a Pittsburgh shirt JJ kept from college.

Emily laughed and was happy to know that JJ was hers. JJ returned with another go bag with clothes for the weekend and they headed back to Emily's condo.

"Hey let's stop somewhere real quick. We have all the time in the world. I want to show you somewhere," Emily said as an idea popped into her head. She knew JJ didn't need to be cheered up, she needed to talk about what was bothering her because even though she was happy, she was still bogged down and Emily could sense a little pain in JJ's blue eyes. Emily drove the twenty minute drive to the river and parked. It was right before sunset and it was a warm September night.

"Come on, let's go sit. We can talk some more," Emily led JJ over to a spot on the side of the river close enough to put their feet in. Emily motioned for JJ to sit in front of her and Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde and squeezed.

"Spill. I know there's more bothering you," Emily nudged JJ as she held on tight. _This feels so good._

"The anniversary of my sister dying is coming up. I've been thinking about her a lot. And I feel guilty about these," JJ said as she turned so she was facing Emily and ran a hand over her face tracing the bruises. Emily had make up on cover up the bruises but they only did a mediocre job. Every time JJ looked at Emily she saw the bruises with more and more definition and felt guilty about them all over again. And JJ missed her sister. The next Thursday would be the anniversary of her sister killing herself.

"First of all JJ, these aren't your fault. If they are anyone's other than the unsubs, they are mine. I provoked him and wasn't prepared. They'll heal and they don't hurt. And second of all, sweetie, tell me about your sister. I never knew you had one, what happened? I want to hear all about you baby," Emily said softly. She could see the tears well up in JJ's eyes.

"One day when I was 11, Amy came into my room and gave me this necklace," JJ motioned at the necklace that was on her neck as they spoke and leaned back into Emily, "and she told 'Jenny no matter what happens, I love you, and it's going to be ok? Understand me? I love you Jenny' and I told her I loved her too but I couldn't take her favorite necklace. I was secretly happy because I had always wanted the things my big sister had, she was 17. She made me take it anyways," JJ explained through the tears she had worked so hard to keep back. Emily squeezed her new girlfriend a little tighter and wiped away her tears.

"What happened Jennifer?" Emily asked.

"That was the last night I saw my sister alive. She apparently was having problems at school, and was depressed. We never saw it but she swallowed some of my mom's painkillers and it was too late by the time I found her. I was walking in her room to see if I could borrow a hair tie for the next day, and she wouldn't wake up. She left a note but I was never able to read it. Emily nothing was the same after that. My parents never smiled again, and I probably made them hurt more. I haven't been home since I went to college. I worked so hard in high school and played soccer because it was Amy's sport and I was good enough to get a scholarship to Pittsburgh. Sometimes when a person gets into a situation they think they can't get out of, pulling the trigger, or swallowing some pills seems like the only answer, but Em, she could've come to me. I was her sister. I never knew she was in trouble. We never knew," JJ cried on Emily's shoulder.

"Shh… it's ok. Look at that sunset, sweetie, your sister God only knows what she was thinking, but she loved you, and she's still looking down on you, and she'd be damn proud of who you are now and how strong of a person you are," Emily wasn't sure what else to say but she was astonished to how much this young agent had seen in her life. Emily wiped away JJ's tears and stood her up and gave her a tight hug.

Emily kissed JJ. It started as a sweet kiss and grew more passionate per JJ's pushing. Emily broke away when she needed to catch her breath.

"You're beautiful, you know that right? I want to do this right Jayj. I want to take this slow, but a part of me never wants to let you out of my sight,"


	10. End of the Weekend

A/N: Here we go another chapter. I skipped writing about the weekend because it would just be silly fluff. Coming up: The team gets a case that could compromise JJ and Em's secret. I'm not sure when I'll get it written. I have a work Christmas party tonight to go to (yepp a Christmas party at the end of January) and then I have school and work the rest of the week but I'll definitely get something written, I usually do! Thank you again for the reads and reviews!

JJ and Emily spent the weekend watching movies cuddled up on Emily's couch up until Sunday night when JJ knew it was time she faced the music at her own apartment.

"Emily, honey, I think I need to go home. Can you bring me to my car? I think it would be weird if we arrived together tomorrow and I was wearing your clothes, because I definitely didn't pack enough," JJ explained. JJ hadn't expected to spend the entire weekend at Emily's, just one night, and she knew she had things to get done at home, like laundry.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Even though, I do like seeing you in my clothes," Emily giggled as she began to tickle JJ.

_God, I love this woman, I love how happy I've been._ JJ thought to herself as the laughing consumed her.

"Emily, stop! Come on, I'd like to get home before midnight, I'd rather not live off of coffee tomorrow, even though I do love my coffee," JJ laughed.

"Yeah, I need to go out and grab some more you cleaned me out of my supply," Emily laughed, getting up and grabbing JJ's bags. "Let's go before I hold you captive all week," Emily laughed. The two hadn't done anything more than cuddle and have a few makeout sessions but Emily couldn't get enough of this blonde media liaison. They had talked about the team, cases, and just life in general. JJ now knew more about Emily than she had ever known and Emily the same about JJ. Overall, it had been a healing weekend for both women that didn't involve getting off the couch much. Both women knew that the end of the weekend was here, and the next day they would probably have a case to go off on, and while they wouldn't be separated, they would be forced to act as if the weekend didn't happen in front of the team.

"Maybe if we're lucky and go on a case this week, we'll be able to share a hotel room, think we can talk Garcia into a causing a booking glitch?" Emily asked.

"And how would we explain why we wanted that glitch?" JJ asked smiling. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from Garcia long, but if she was going to tell her best friend, she wanted to have Emily's approval.

"If we swear her to secrecy can we tell just her? I know how close you two are, and she probably already knows," Emily asked. They were on their way to the BAU to pick up JJ's car and Emily's hand rested on JJ's as she looked over to see JJ's response.

"Oh thank God, I think that'd be a good idea. She'd kill me I kept this from her, and you're right she probably already does know. We can tell her together first thing tomorrow before there's any chance of a case," JJ said excitedly.

They arrived at JJ's car and said their goodbyes. On the drive home JJ couldn't help but to miss Emily already. _You'll see her tomorrow; you need time to yourself too, right?_ Normally JJ was the type of person who needed her alone time, space as she called it. Will had hated when she said she needed her space, always afraid it meant something more, but in reality she was someone who was private, needed time to herself and could never spend 24 hours with the same person. But Emily, Emily was different. She never got on JJ's nerves the whole time they were together, but she also wasn't at JJ's side 24/7. She had left JJ for awhile to run out for a few groceries, she had gone on a jog, and taken time to themselves.

Morning came slow for JJ and Emily. Each had their own difficulties sleeping without the other by their sides to giggle at or just hold each other but 5 AM came too soon once JJ had finally drifted asleep. She didn't want to spark any rumors by arriving after her usual 6:30 AM. She knew Emily wouldn't arrive that early so she would have time to think about she was going to act around her new girlfriend at work so no one would notice the difference. She also needed to think about how they were going to tell Garcia.

JJ arrived at work around 6:30 AM to see that Hotch was already in his office which usually meant he had either had a rough weekend at home with Haley or they had a case. This time the latter was true, they were about to go on a case to New Orleans.


	11. Telling Garcia

A/N: So I'm back from my work Christmas Party… So it's rather early in the night so I figured I'd pump out at least another chapter… maybe more if I'm feeling it.

When the team arrived at 8 AM, JJ knew her and Emily would need to be fast about telling Garcia about their newfound relationship because by the time the briefing was done, the wheels would be up in the air faster than most cases.

"Morning guys. Can you meet me in the conference room in about 20? We've got a case, hope you've got your go bags," JJ announced.

"Yeah no problem Jayj," Emily answered back giving JJ her signature smile when no one else was looking, except Garcia was.

"Hey JJ, Emily, I need you guys to look at something real quick in my lair," Garcia said quickly and quietly as to not draw attention to the situation. JJ shot a quick wink to her partner in crime.

"Yeah sure Garcia, be right there," JJ answered. The two women waited for Garcia to get to the room where she did all her working on the computers and then started to go down there.

"Have you thought about how to drop this on her without her freaking out and telling everyone else?" JJ asked quietly to Emily as they walked down the hall.

"Uhm, I think pinky swearing her, I mean its Garcia, she'd go for that right? You're her best friend, you should know!!" Emily exclaimed.

"Haha, right. Well here we go," JJ retorted as they walked through her office.

"So, which one of you smiling, winking ladies wants to tell me what in God's name is going on? Hmm… JJ? Emily? What exactly happened this weekend?" Garcia pounced as she asked the questions the two weren't sure how to answer.

"Pen, you can't tell the team yet, promise us, you won't tell anyone. And Emily wants to know if pinky swearing still works with you?" JJ asked laughing.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I won't tell the team what? Ohhh, wait. You guys, oh finally! Thank you. I thought you two would never realize your feelings for each other. Come on! I'm not even a profiler for goodness sakes!" Garcia exclaimed. She was happy to see the exhaustion gone and the sparking back in her girls' eyes. They had been unhappy for so long, and now they had each other and had no reason to be unhappy at least not the way they had been.

"Thank you, Pen. Ok we have to go to the briefing, come on, we're heading to New Orleans," JJ mentioned. She was nervous about this case. She knew that New Orleans was a large city but it was a big possibility they would run into Will especially if he had gotten his job back as a detective.

"Wait, you never told me how it went with Will, JJ," Garcia asked concerned. They were so caught up in the happiness of the new relationship over the weekend that JJ had forgotten to call Penelope to tell her how everything was going.

"He actually left me, can you believe it? He wrote me a note while I was at Emily's Friday, saying that he knew I wasn't happy, and that he wasn't happy either and that he was going back home," JJ explained leaving out the details of Will knowing her feelings for Emily as they were now almost to the conference room.


	12. The jet

A/N: Here's the case… thank you for all the reviews!

"Ok, we've got three female victims, in the last week. All had their throats cut, all had an article of clothing taken from them. Alicia Firesock was taken from a park, she was 22, the unsub cut her throat and took her shirt. Sam Hunter was taken from the French Quarters, also 22, the unsub cut her throat and took a sock and shoe. Lisa Brothers, also 22, was taken while out on a job at night, the unsub also cut her throat and took her bra and a shoe. Despite a bra and a shirt being taken, there are no signs of sexual assault," JJ explained the case. Three bodies in one week meant they were dealing with a violent male unsub who was taking trophies from their victims, most likely to relive the crime after it had been done.

"So we have sexual sadist on our hands?" Morgan asked.

"Actually, I don't think it's a sexual sadist, because the slitting of the throat is a fast way to kill someone, it's almost instant from the looks of the wounds. A sexual sadist would want the victims to suffer before he took their items of clothing. We may be looking for a collector, someone who collects items of clothing, or someone who is looking to relive the crime after the fact. The murder gets him off, but not by making the victims suffer," Reid spouted off in his own way.

"Wheels up in 10 guys. We have three bodies in one week. Either this guy is seriously sexually frustrated or he's deteriorating faster and faster. Garcia I want you to work on victimology, finding any connections with our victims," Hotch ordered as the team gathered their cases files.

On the plane, Morgan noticed that JJ and Emily had sat right across from each other. He could have sworn he saw the two wink at each other but shook it off.

On the plane the team discussed more details about the case while Garcia talked to them via the webcam about victimology.

"The only connection I'm getting is these three women are all twenty two years old and they all go to zen yoga classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays at 2 PM," Garcia chimed in.

"Garcia what night were these women found?" Emily asked knowing Garcia would know without having to look into the file she had shut in front of her.

"Victim A was found on Tuesday night, victim B was found Thursday night, and our last victim was just found on Saturday night, ma'am," Garcia said with a half smile. She knew this meant it could be an easy case and her family would be home in a few days instead of an entire week. The BAU was all Garcia had, and her best friend, Morgan, was one to find danger whenever he could. He felt if he wasn't breaking down doors and tearing down walls, he wasn't doing his job. Garcia also wanted JJ back soon because she knew who was in New Orleans and the less time they spent in New Orleans the less likely they were to run into Will.

"Uhm, guys, I need to tell you something, just in case it happens," JJ started. She bit her lip. She knew that if they ran into Will, confusion would ensue and she would end up having to tell them anyway but in a more awkward situation.

"What is it Jayj?" Emily asked concerned. She knew what JJ was about to announce but she wanted to look as if she didn't know. She was nervous about it too. She wasn't sure how Will would react to her, whether he would blow their secret or if he would react angrily towards her.

"Guys, Will went back to New Orleans Friday," JJ started.

"What do you mean JJ? For a visit? Or?" Hotch asked concerned for his colleague.

"Will left me Friday. He went back there for good, I'm only telling you this because I don't know if he got his job back or if we'll run into him, and I didn't want to have to tell you when we ran into him that he had left me," JJ said trying to sound sad. She didn't want to brief the team on her relationship with Emily just yet. She wanted Hotch to be the first to know other than Garcia so she could gauge how serious it would affect her and Emily's work.

"He left you? I'm sorry JJ. But thank you for telling us. I agree it could be awkward if he just showed up and we didn't know," Hotch said with some sympathy. He figured that the job had become a problem between JJ and Will like it had been a problem with him and Haley many a time. Hotch and Haley were divorced, but still tried to remain amicable for Jack's sake. He knew they would always argue about how devoted he was to this team, and he knew that he would always remain so devoted to this team and nothing could take that away from him. He loved Haley and was heartbroken when she left him, but he devoted a lot of his time to the job and understood his choice.

"Thank you," JJ said.

The team landed in New Orleans and the team set off in two SUV's to the New Orleans Police Department to start working on their case.

"Morgan, Prentiss, I need you guys to go talk to the yoga instructor, find out if anyone was hanging around acting weird, or if any of the women were being followed. JJ work with Garcia see if you can get a list of the people who attend these yoga classes. Rossi, we'll go to the abduction sights to see what we can find. Everyone: meet back here in about two hours to brief what you've found," Hotch ordered. This was the first time JJ felt nervous about Emily going without and she wasn't sure if this was because she might run into Will, or that she just didn't want to be out of Emily's sight.


	13. Understanding

A/N: Last chapter for the night and it's a long one. I'm not sure where I'm going with this after this chapter but I'm sure I'll figure something out. Thank you for the reviews!!

Two hours later and Morgan and Emily had nothing except the notion that the yoga teacher was a little strange. Emily just thought that all yoga instructors were a little weird.

"We talked to the yoga instructor, he all three women were friends, liked to talk a lot during the sessions. He sounded a little irritated about it. He was strange, but I don't know I don't get killer vibe from him, not like that anyway," Emily told the rest of the team.

"JJ, have Garcia run the yoga instructor's name through the system, see if anything pops up," Hotch asked.

"Sure, no problem Hotch," JJ said before walking out of the conference room door just as she ran into Detective Will LaMontagne Jr.

"Well, JJ, I was hoping not to run into you so soon, no offense," Will said. He looked exhausted. Bags were formed underneath his small eyes and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a week.

"Yeah me too, look I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you myself. I'm sorry it came to this. I was going to talk to you over the weekend but you left," JJ began to explain.

"Jayj, it's ok. I didn't want to have to make you go through that. I figured it'd be easier if I just left. And they gave me my job back here. I know the case you're working on and if it helps, I'd look pretty close at the yoga instructor. Can you tell Emily I have no hard feelings?" Will seemed so nice and caring for a man who had just had his heart broken.

"You can tell her yourself, she's coming out the door right now. I need to go call Garcia real quick. Again, I'm sorry Will. Good luck in everything you do," JJ said with a sound of caring in her voice. It wasn't as if she didn't love this man anymore, she just wasn't in love with him anymore, she was madly in love with the brunette who was rushing out the door right now.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as JJ walked off to call Garcia. "Is she ok?"

"She's going to go call Garcia. She told me to tell you myself, Agent Prentiss, I don't have any hard feelings against you. I see how happy you make JJ, and I'd rather see her happy with you, then not happy with me," Will explained not knowing that the team didn't know. Luckily the team was still in the conference room going through options, suspects, and victimology.

"Thanks Will. Look, we're not telling the team just yet. Not with it being so new, we want to make sure we can make this work first. Can you keep quiet about it?" Emily asked. She was surprised at how calm and collected Will was about the situation. She could tell he was sad and exhausted after a weekend back in New Orleans and almost felt bad for him.

"Sure thing. Take care of her for me please? I couldn't bear to see her unhappy again," Will said as he walked away.

JJ came back from talking to Garcia walking very rushed.

"Everything ok sweetie?" JJ whispered to Emily and squeezed her hand inconspicuously.

"Yeah, he told me to take care of you, and that he sees how happy I make you. I never knew Will could be so kind behind that damn accent," Emily laughed.

"Yeah, and you do. You make me the happiest I've ever been. But right now I need to connect Garcia in. I think we've got our guy," JJ informed Emily.

"Already? Good, I love short cases like this. Look when we get back how about I stay at your place for a night?" Emily asked. She knew that when they got back she would want to spend as much time as possible with the blonde liaison. While the team would be spending the night in a hotel tonight, Garcia never had time to cause a glitch for Emily and JJ to bunk with each other so they were each stuck in their own hotel rooms separated by Morgan and Reid.

"Sounds good. Yeah, turns out our yoga guy has a record,"

The two walked back into the conference room and JJ opened up the laptop she had been holding and clicked a few buttons to get Garcia connected.

"Good to go Garcia. Tell us what you have," JJ directed towards the technical analyst.

"Joseph Saldini seems to have a record. He's been arrested twice for being a peeping tom and turns out he's gone to counseling for collecting inappropriate items. Our little yoga instructor likes to peep on people and he's a clothing fetish. Doesn't matter what kind of clothes, he just likes clothes," Garcia informed the team.

"Do we have an address? I think we have enough on him to get a warrant to search his place," Hotch asked.

"Yes we do and I'm sending it to your GPS's as we speak. Come home soon babies," Garcia said with a sad smile on her face. She knew she would never be able to stand in the field seeing the things the team saw but she hated being away from her family.

"We'll try Garcia, we'll try," JJ wanted to get home as soon as possible but for a completely different reason. She hated not being able to hold Emily's hand and recognize that they were in a relationship; that she was madly in love with this woman, it was killing her.

An hour later the team had the proper warrant to search the suspect's house and Morgan, Hotch, and Emily were on their way. Rossi and JJ stayed behind at the station to prepare to question the suspect if he was at home and then brought into custody.

"You ok JJ? I mean with Will being here and you guys breaking up?" Rossi asked. He wasn't an expert on relationships per say, more an expert on relationships failing; he had been divorced three times.

"Neither one of us were happy in the relationship Rossi, I mean I love him, but the love just changed over time, we fell out of love, and I fell in love with someone else," JJ slipped. She knew she could trust Rossi not to ask anymore. She looked up to him like a father figure since her father had been so distant since that fatal night back home when her sister had died.

"Whoever it is must be really special, I haven't seen you this happy in awhile. In fact, Emily even seems to be happy now that you are happy. You both deserve it, JJ. Don't wait too long to tell the rest of the tea thought, they might get angry. When you tell Hotch, we'll deal with Strauss then," Rossi could see the little winks and touches that the two women had been giving each other.

"Rossi, how'd you know? Look it won't affect work. We are professional. Are you sure Strauss won't split us up?" JJ asked panicky.

"I'm a profiler. Sometimes JJ you underestimate me. You're like a daughter to me; I want you to be happy. I will do whatever in my power for Strauss not to separate you two. I know it won't affect work, you guys are great at what you do," Rossi reassured JJ.

"Thanks Rossi. We'll tell Hotch this week sometime. It's new though, to us. We're not really sure how to go about it,"

"Do whatever feels right and what makes you happy. Hotch will understand,"

It was late by the time they had the yoga instructor in custody and it turned out that Will was right, he was the man who had been killing the women who took his class. He had killed the women who were most annoying to him and on the plus side had clothing that went with his collection at home.

"Let's go to the hotel. Wheels up tomorrow at 10 AM. I want to get back to Quantico as soon as we can. Jack's birthday is Wednesday," Hotch explained. He hated missing his son's birthday and had missed his fourth birthday. In two days, Jack would be turning five and Hotch wasn't missing it for the world.

"And I think when we get back I'm going to see about getting us some vacation time. You guys look pathetically exhausted after last week. Even though, JJ and Emily look pretty happy," Hotch smirked. He had talked to Rossi earlier about the change in mood the two women of the team had had. The look on JJ's face when Hotch said this was priceless and shocking.

"Em? Shall we tell them why we are so happy?" JJ whispered.

"Sure why not, nothing like a shocker before bed," Emily said out loud.

"Shocker? What?" Morgan asked nosily.

"Uhm, guys, JJ and I, well, we're together, like together together. Ok, you know what guys? I'm madly in love with this woman and I can't stand to hide it anymore. We'll keep it professional at work no matter what," Emily blurted out and felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Finally!" Morgan exclaimed.

"As long as it doesn't affect work JJ, Emily, Strauss can't do anything," Hotch said with a she'll have to go through me attitude.

"But what about the fraternization rule?" JJ asked concerned.

"I'm the reason those are there," Rossi laughed. "Don't worry she won't do anything. We as a team are too successful for the FBI director to allow her to do anything," Rossi explained that there was one person that Strauss answered to and that he was impressed with the BAU statistics and wouldn't break up the team for anything.

"Get some sleep. Like I said, wheels up at 10 AM," Hotch reminded the team as they each went to their respective hotel rooms. That night Emily and JJ slept like they hadn't slept in years, it was good to finally have the weight off of their shoulders and was so good to know the team approved.


	14. Vacation?

A/N: So I wrote this little chapter before speech class while listening to Flyleaf: Enemy the beginning song of Risky Business. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this but as I write I'll figure it out, that's usually how it goes, my hand just takes all the ideas and forms them. As always, I own nothing.

The team was home by 1 o'clock on Tuesday and Hotch had them stay until 4 to see if he could talk Strauss into letting the team have a few days off. JJ spent the few hours finishing paper work in her office while Emily, Morgan, and Reid finished their reports at their respective desks. JJ decided to text Emily to see if she could get a smile out of the serious brunette.

Ten bucks Hotch only gets us 2 days off max. BTW u look beautiful today =). JJ

Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket notifying her of the incoming text. The screen read JJ and that's all it took to put a smile on her face.

Two days huh? I can think of only one way to spend those two days. But if you're wrong, you owe me dinner. BTW u look beautiful every day. Prentiss.

JJ smiled at the reply and sent a thank you back. Once JJ had finished her report she decided to go down to the tech room to see how Garcia was doing. She was sure she'd get bombarded with questions like Emily had with Morgan and Reid on the jet. JJ had put her iPod on shuffle and sat back to enjoy her girlfriend get interrogated by the men of the team.

'Hey angel, business or pleasure?" Garcia asked as JJ walked in the room.

"Hey Pen, pleasure today. Did you hear Hotch is trying to get us all some time off? Jack's turning five tomorrow and he says we're exhausted. He's right too, I could use some time to not look at case files," JJ explained. She was mentally spent from the amount of case files she had pass her desk in the last six months. It had been six months since their last "vacation" which had only lasted five days until a case had come needing their help.

"And I bet you'd like to spend a little time with a certain brunette FBI agent?" Garcia asked slyly.

"Haha, well yeah that too, but seriously, we haven't had time off in six months, and Hotch could use some time with his son, being that his fifth birthday is tomorrow," JJ laughed. Garcia spent a good 30 minutes asking the details of JJ and Emily's relationship until JJ got a text saying, "Hotch wants to talk to us in 5 minutes," from Morgan.

"Hey Hotch wants to talk to us in five minutes. If he gives us more than 2 days off, I owe Emily dinner, but that's one bet I'd be willing to lose," JJ laughed. She hoped they would have the next three days off which would set them at the weekend and as long as no cases arrived that would mean five days away from the BAU.

Garcia and JJ made their way to the bullpen to notice that everyone was waiting in the conference room. _Oh no, not a case._ JJ thought to herself as they entered the conference room.

"Ok guys, I somehow got Strauss to give us the rest of the week off, including the weekend, if and only if, no serious cases arrive. This means I will see you Monday hopefully not sooner, but keep your phones on. JJ and Emily if I could talk to you in my office for a minute before you leave," Hotch announced to the team. _5 days off? I hope no case arrives. Shit, why does Hotch have to talk to both of us?_ JJ and Emily thought to themselves.

In Hotch's office, he asked them to take a seat which made both women nervous.

"I discussed with Strauss, don't worry there's no problems there. I know she isn't a big fan of Emily's though so you two need to be on best behavior here at work because she will find anything to try and cause trouble. Now, on another hand, I don't know if there's even something to worry about, but we may have a problem that could shorten our little vacation. This morning I came upon a file on my desk sent to me anonymously. What appear in this file are pictures of you two both, separately of course, but it may be cause for concern. For that matter, I want you both in one location, Emily stay at JJ's or JJ stay at Emily's, either way. I want you to keep in contact me, text me, call me, I don't care and if anything suspicious is to arise do not hesitate to call local authorities first. And stay armed when you go out, I don't want anything to happen to either of you while we are on a break," Hotch explained. This worried JJ more than ever. _Why? Why when we are just getting to be happy? What do they want?_ She thought. It was going to be an odd break if they were going to be on their toes the entire time. _Maybe we'll just stay in the entire time, but we'll have to go out sometime._ Emily thought.

"Yes sir. We'll keep in touch. Tell Jack happy birthday for us," Emily said as they walked out of his office.

"Em, you can stay at my place, but let's run to yours real quick so you can get everything you need," JJ said squeezing Emily's hand as they walked to their cars.

This vacation was definitely going to be different.


	15. Bedroom

A/N: So I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm not one for writing these kind of scenes. I don't go into details though which is because it's not my comfort zone. Sorry it's short. I'll get another couple out tonight probably. Thanks for the reviews!

"Em, why don't we just take my car, like last time except leave your car here," JJ suggested. She didn't want to get separated from the love of her life, not in a situation that would cause her to be in danger.

"Yeah, sure. Let me grab my go bag out of my car and my iPod," Emily said as she unlocked the door of her car.

The two made the trip to D.C. and back to Alexandria, Va to JJ's apartment by 6 Pm.

"Let me show you where my room is, you can dump your go bag and clothes. I owe you dinner but unless you have a death wish, I don't think you want me cooking for you, I'll take you out," JJ said mocking her lack of cooking skills. She had never really learned how to cook well; she never really had that healthy of a relationship with her mom and therefore never learned. In college, JJ had survived off of macaroni and cheese and salads and she didn't think Emily would want that.

"You mean that you can tackle any press situation, but the multi-talented Jennifer Jareau can't cook?" Emily laughed. This was something new she was learning about her girlfriend. She was nervous about going out, having a stalker and all, but knew she didn't have a death wish.

"Nope I can't. I survived on macaroni and cheese and salads in college. Mom never taught me to cook, in fact, she and I were never close because of how Amy's death affected her," JJ said sadly. It was getting harder to think about her sister with the anniversary coming up on Saturday. She hoped nothing would come up and that she could talk Emily into going back to East Allegheny to visit her grave. It would be the 15th anniversary.

JJ showed Emily her room. When Emily saw it, she knew it fit JJ perfectly. It was feminine yet screamed independent woman. JJ put her sidearm in her gun safe and motioned for Emily's.

"We don't need these until we go back out again; I figured we could do dinner around 8? There's a diner around the corner that's pretty good," JJ suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, and in the meantime," Emily said as she grabbed JJ and pulled her closer. Emily kissed JJ with a passion. She had wanted do this since Monday but had to control herself in front of the team. JJ made the kiss deeper as she ran her tongue along Emily's bottom lip. Emily granted JJ's tongue entrance and the two kissed with a passionate fire. Emily grabbed a hold of JJ's shirt and slid her hand underneath.

"I want to make love to you Jennifer," Emily told the sexy blonde.

JJ led the brunette to her bed and lay down where they spent the next two hours pleasing each other.


	16. This is Forever

"Do you realize just how happy you make me Emily Elizabeth Prentiss?" JJ asked with a smile that shined from ear to ear. The two were lying in JJ's bed arm in arm, glowing after making love to each other for two hours.

"You are just saying that because of what I just did to you, but I love you the same Jennifer," Emily laughed. Emily had a hard time believing that JJ had only been with one man, and had never been with a woman, because Emily's body couldn't be more satisfied at the time being.

"Well, that does have some part to it, but seriously, I've never been this happy. I feel so safe in your arms," JJ said, at first laughing, and then becoming serious. Emily and JJ had only been in a relationship for five days but it felt as if it had been so much longer with their friendship and JJ knew Emily was her soul mate. "And I love you too, with all my heart. I know this sounds crazy with as soon as it is, but I know we're forever, that this is forever. I've never felt it before, not with Will that's for sure, but I just know," JJ explained as she began to get up out of bed.

"I know baby, I feel the same way too. That's why I was thinking, why don't we get away for a few days? We can go somewhere, wherever you want, it'd have to be in driving just in case there is a case other than the weirdo who is taking picture of us," Emily asked. "And where are you going? Come back here! I'm cold now that you're gone," Emily laughed as the blonde got out of bed and began to gather her clothes where they had been thrown.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm starving, for food that is," JJ laughed as she considered Emily's idea. "Actually I was going to ask you about going up to Pennsylvania. I wanted to visit Amy's grave. I understand if you don't want to, we could go somewhere else. It's only about a four hour drive. We could leave tomorrow, stay in a hotel, and come back Friday or Saturday, if it's ok," JJ suggested softly.

"JJ I'd love to go with you, if you want me there. I know Hotch asked us to not to separate but if you need to be alone to go to your sister's grave, I'd understand and keep my distance," Emily said in awe. The woman in front of her never ceased to amaze her.

"I think I need you there with me. I mean if this is forever, I want you to know who Amy was, because she's a part of me. We may have to visit my parents and I want them to know you too," JJ said considering her options. She wasn't sure how her parents would react to her bringing her girlfriend home around the anniversary of her sister but she was going to find out. She had never hidden anything from her parents, figuring that if they found out from someone, it would hurt them more, and JJ knew they had been through enough pain as it was.

"Jayj, are you sure you want to tell them about me? Especially right now?" Emily said as she got out of JJ's bed and began to put her clothes back on. Her stomach was growling as the two began to get ready for dinner.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know how they'll react but its better they know now, then find out from someone later. They've had enough pain in their lives," JJ said softly.

"Ok, baby I'm in. I'll call ahead tonight for reservations at a hotel. Do you want to just walk to the diner? How far is it again?" Emily asked as JJ got their guns out of the gun safe and holstered hers on her hip and grabbed her credentials.

"Yeah that's fine, it's literally around the corner, just one block," JJ answered and with that they were off to the diner for dinner.

It was a chilly September night so JJ kept close to Emily but she kept close to Emily for another reason as well. Whoever was watching the two women was giving JJ the creeps. It made her have an uneasy feeling in her stomach and was glad to reach the diner quickly.

"Emily, I have an uneasy feeling about this stalker. I wonder why Hotch didn't want to pursue it more right now before just sending us off for 5 days." JJ asked worriedly. She knew Hotch didn't want to miss Jack's fifth birthday and the team really was exhausted but if this unsub went from peaceful stalker to violent, JJ was afraid that if both her and Emily went missing, no one would notice until it was too late. JJ shook that thought from her head. _You are supposed to be treating Em to dinner. Cheer up!_ JJ reprimanded herself.

"I'm sure he thought it was harmless until we got back, plus Jack's birthday is tomorrow. I won't let anything happen to us baby," Emily reassured her.

JJ took those words to heart. It felt good to know Emily was protecting her and that she could protect Emily if necessary. She hoped neither would need protecting but the feeling in her gut was too strong to ignore.


	17. Unknown Location

A/N: I'm skipping ahead two days in the story because I have an idea and I didn't want to ruin Hotch being able to spend time with Jack on his birthday so for all purposes he got to. For the next few chapters things will be in two different perspectives JJ's and Emily's, and I will label it ahead of time. Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy. I own nothing and this is completely unbetaed except for by Microsoft Word!!

Unknown Location. JJ Two days later.

JJ woke up feeling drowsy and felt the pain radiate through her shoulder and her head. _Emily? What the hell happened?_ JJ thought to herself as she searched the dark for some sense of where she was. She felt around and felt that she was not in her hotel room with her girlfriend. _What day is it?_ she thought. JJ tried to remember what had happened to get her where she was today but her memory failed her at the moment as she reached around and felt only cold hard concrete. She opened her mouth to ask a question and before she did, realized she was all alone. JJ knew that she would be able to feel if she was the only person in the room. She opened her mouth to speak anyway.

"Hello? Where am I? Anyone in here?" JJ asked. Her voice was hoarse and her mouth was extremely dry. Her head was pounding and JJ was just glad to be able to move her hand to the place of the pain. Being able to move her hands meant she wasn't tied up, but she also knew that it meant whoever had taken her, if that's what happened, was either strong enough to contain her, or planned to drug her to keep her subdued. She knew both weren't good cases.

JJ's hand reached to the place of the pain and cringed when she felt blood on her finger tips. There wasn't much but there was a large bump and it was bleeding enough for JJ to know that she had been knocked unconscious. She must've fallen on her left shoulder because it was sore but it was moveable. JJ panicked when she remembered that she and Emily had a stalker and he must've followed them to Pennsylvania. She tried to remember back to how she had been taken and where Emily had been and why they both hadn't been taken. After all, the stalker had given a file to their unit chief of pictures of both of them. Was JJ just convenient to take? Did she and Emily get separated or did the unsub only really want her and Emily was just the trigger? JJ's head hurt as she lay her head back against the concrete wall behind her and hoped that by now, Emily was searching for her. As she closed her eyes, to keep her composure JJ remembered the visit with her parents.

One day earlier:

_JJ was nervous. Her parents hadn't seen her in so long and she had only introduced one boyfriend to her parents before when she was in high school. Now JJ had to introduce her parents to Emily, and come out all at once. She wasn't sure how they'd take it. Earlier JJ had phoned her parents to let them know she was in the area and they seem genuinely happy to see her. She mentioned she was bringing her colleague Emily Prentiss along with and her parents seemed excited to meet someone JJ seemed to care about so deeply. It didn't take a profiler to hear the love in JJ's voice when she spoke of Emily. _

_ "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been back but I've missed you. Guys, this is Emily Prentiss," JJ introduced her. Her hand was shaking and the usual calm and collected Jennifer Jareau was visibly nervous. Emily said hello and the nice to meet yous were exchanged._

_ "Jennifer Jareau, I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous. Don't tell me that seeing your old mom and dad after so long is making you nervous when you work for the FBI and hunt down serial killers?" her dad asked with love and laughter. _

_ "No dad, I'm not nervous because of seeing you guys. I'm happy for that. Can we sit down? I'd like to talk to you about something," JJ replied to her dad. She had thought seeing her parents would be tough but she could see that they had changed in the past 10 years, they actually smiled, and while there was some sadness behind her parents' eyes, it wasn't as distinguishable. _

_ "What's up butterfly? Something wrong?" JJ's mom asked. Butterfly had been JJ's nickname since she was 3 and it had ultimately led to her collecting them as a young child._

_ "No, nothing is wrong. Actually things couldn't be better. Mom, Dad, Emily and I are more than just colleagues. I'm in love with her," JJ blurted out with nervousness. She couldn't find her press liaison voice at the moment to save her life._

_ "And Emily, how do you feel about my Jennifer here?" JJ's dad asked with a father-like tone. He and his wife knew that they need to accept JJ and Emily as they were, because if they had any hope with their only living daughter, it was now. He was impressed that JJ had brought Emily home especially with the weekend being the anniversary of Amy's death, but he knew that JJ would've wanted Emily to know Amy and to know the family._

_ "Sir, I have no intentions of hurting her, I'm in love with her as well," Emily confided in JJ's father._

_ "Oh, don't call me sir. Makes me feel older than I already am. Emily you may call me Michael," he replied back. He knew the day would come when he would have to question the intentions of some young suitor of his daughter's he never figured it would be an older woman, but he was happy for JJ._

_ "Well, I think I speak for your father and me, Jen, that we are happy for you two. It's nice to see you so happy. We hope you treat her well Emily, she deserves nothing less. Would you two stay for dinner?" Mrs. Jareau asked the two. They agreed and it was late when the two left. JJ and Emily were ecstatic and how successful this trip had been and didn't even want to leave when they did._

Emily. After leaving JJ's parents' house:

_Emily was ecstatic that JJ's parents had accepted her and their relationship._

_ "JJ, your parents seem so sweet. I see you a lot in your dad too," Emily mentioned as they drove back to the hotel. She was in shock that JJ's parents had taken it so well. Throughout dinner, JJ's parents had asked Emily questions about her life, and were equally amazed at how she had turned out after moving around constantly as a child. The two reached the hotel when Emily's phone rang._

_ "Prentiss?" she answered._

_ "Emily Elizabeth, it is your mother. Don't you have caller id?" Ambassador Prentiss said into the phone. _Oh great, mother._ Emily thought to herself. She motioned over to JJ that it was her mother and that'd it'd only take a minute. Emily began to pace around the car as JJ began to walk up to the hotel room exhausted. JJ knew Emily would want her space when she talked to her mother, and knew that telling the Ambassador would not be as easy. After the phone conversation, Emily began to go up to the hotel room._

_ "JJ? Sweetie? I was thinking we could relax in the hot tub for awhile? JJ?" Emily called around in the hotel room. She walked into the bathroom to check for JJ and gasped at the sight of blood spots and a note: _

_ You don't deserve her, she is too good for you. She belongs to me now._

_Emily screamed and then dialed Hotch right away._


	18. Someone She Knew

A/N: In this chapter, Morgan calls Prentiss "princess" as a pet name because when I first started getting into the show, that's what I thought he called her, until I realized it was Prentiss! So I figured I'd use it.

"Hotchner?" Hotch said as he answered his phone. He looked at the clock and saw that it was late.

"It's Emily. Hotch she's gone, all there is left is a note and some blood spots. We were away from each other for five minutes, max! My mother called and she went up to the hotel room and he must've been waiting for her," Emily rambled into the phone piece. She was on the verge of hysterical but knew she had to keep it together for JJ's sake.

"What do you mean hotel room? And she? Who's she?" Hotch had been deep in sleep and hadn't really gained his bearings. Playing with Jack all day had made him exhausted.

"JJ, Hotch. She's gone. We're in Allegheny, Pennsylvania and the Marriot hotel. We came up here to visit her parents, and, she's gone," Emily was getting angry at Hotch. She didn't know if he knew about her sister so she used the excuse of visiting JJ's parents.

"Ok, calm down Emily, call the police, we'll be there as soon as we can ok? I'm going to call the team together right now, we'll leave in two hours maximum, and it's going to be ok. We'll find her, stay calm," Hotch advised his colleague as he could tell in her voice that was on the edge of breaking down and this was completely unlike Emily. Emily was never the one to flinch during tough cases and the only time she showed emotion was when of the team members were hurt, which was rare. Emily hung up with Hotch and dialed 911 from her phone.

Present day. Unknown Location. JJ.

JJ fought the drowsiness. _Stay awake Jareau. Concussion 101, stay awake, do not fall asleep._ She thought to herself. A flashback to her parents' house made her stronger but she knew her head was hurt pretty badly. She tried her hardest to remember what had happened after that and caught a glimpse of talking with Emily in the car ride back to the hotel room. _Well you're getting somewhere._ It was frustrating JJ to not be able to remember what had happened. JJ laid her head back up against the wall as it was getting harder and harder to keep it upright because it felt like it was getting heavier and heavier with every breather. She began to slip away as she heard heavy footprints that scared her awake.

"I see you're awake. Good. I want to see how beautiful you are when you are conscious. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't want to but I needed to get you away from that other woman. She is just not good enough for you. You need a man to take care of you. And that job of yours, it's too dangerous. I will take care of you," the unsub said to JJ. He had flipped a switch when he walked in to the room and now JJ could see her surroundings. She saw the unsub, he was approximately 6 foot 4 inches and average weight. He was strong enough to carry JJ but not strong enough to subdue her without hitting her over the head.

"Hurt me? What the hell did you hit me over the head with? Emily is perfect for me," JJ defended her lover without thinking of the repercussions. JJ gasped as the unsubs hand slammed against her face as he slapped her.

"She is dirt. You are mine now. I'm sorry I hit you with a rock, but I had to get you away from her," as the unsub mentioned how JJ's head had been injured, the event rushed back to her.

_I'm going up, JJ mouthed to Emily. She knew she'd need time to talk to her mom and the events of the night were fresh on her mind, and she had forgotten all about the person who was taking pictures of them. She walked into their hotel room and realized that she hadn't even used her room key. A gut feeling told her to turn around and go back downstairs but she looked around and saw nothing. She entered the hotel bathroom to wash her face and that's when she saw the unsub. He was waiting in the bathroom for her and the next thing she knew she felt herself being carried down the stiars and out the housekeeping exit. Once they had gotten into the unsubs vehicle, JJ lost consciousness after whispering "Emily". _

"I'm an FBI agent, they'll find me. I know they will," JJ stuttered after remembering what had happened. She wasn't really coherent with what she saying because if she were she'd know not to agitate the offender.

"I know who you are. I see your press conferences, the messages that you secretly send me. You are here because of that. We are meant to be together. That woman is an abomination," the unsub said as he smacked JJ again. The pain in her head increased with every smack but she was able to remain conscious. She knew she would need to remain conscious and the fear of rape was first in her brain followed behind never being able to see Emily again.

"Can I have some water?" JJ said as she felt something in her back pocket. Her mouth was dry and she wanted to feel what was in her back pocket without the unsub seeing. She had a feeling it was her cell phone and she wanted to put it on silent but try to contact Emily somehow.

"My love, you may, I'll return in ten minutes. Don't try anything stupid. I wouldn't want to hurt that beautiful face any more than I have," the unsub said in a creepy voice as he left the room. JJ hurried up and checked her back pocket for what was her Blackberry. She quickly turned to silent and looked to check her battery power. She had a good charge but no signal. For JJ to have no signal there was only one reason, she was underground, either in a basement or some storm cellar of sorts. She hoped Emily had contacted the team by now, and hoped with no signal that Garcia would be able to hack into the GPS on the phone and find her.

The unsub returned with a bottle of water seconds after JJ had returned the Blackberry to her pocket. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took a drink of water from the bottle. This soothed her throat. She had no idea how long she had been in this room but she knew that Emily would've been in that hotel room and seen the blood and known something was wrong within 10 or 15 minutes. She also knew that they had strict orders from Hotch to call him first and then 911 if something were to happen. She knew that it would take the team only two hours to get to Allegheny by the jet so she didn't give up hope just yet.

Emily. Present time. Allegheny Police Department.

It was morning when the team finally reached Pennsylvania. They had tried to get up in the air as soon as possible but somehow the jet had had a problem.

"Em, how's my dark haired angel doing?" Garcia said enveloping Emily in a hug as soon as they walked into the police department.

"I want to catch this SOB, and when I do, someone better keep me away from him. God, how was I so stupid to let her out of my sight? My mother called and she told me she was just going to go upstairs and get settled, we were so ecstatic because we had just told her parents about us and they had approved. Shit! Her parents! Should I call them?" Emily rambled on with tears threatening to fall.

"Honey, calm down. You had no clue the guy would follow you here. I think you probably should notify her parents do you have the number?" Garcia reassured Emily as she began to set up her equipment in the conference room.

"No, I don't. And they never recovered JJ's cell phone either. Think you can work some magic?" Emily asked hoping Garcia would able to find Michael Jareau's phone number in the system.

"If it were for any other reason but this, I would not go snooping through JJ's life. It feels so wrong. I'll do my best Emily," Garcia said. She knew she would need to go through JJ's life to rule out anyone who JJ had known.

"Here we go, her families phone number," she said as she wrote down the number. She gave Emily's arm a squeeze as she began to shift through the parts of JJ's life that were in the system and the local clippings in the newspaper.

"Thank you Garcia. I just met these people and now I need to tell them that I let their daughter get kidnapped," Emily said with a voice that resonated with the sound of defeat.

"Princess, you did not let her get kidnapped. JJ's a grown woman, we'll find her, I promise. And when we do I'll kick the guy's ass to Timbuktu," Morgan said as he came up behind Emily and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Derrick. You'll have to hold me back or I'd do it myself," Emily said with a smile. It was nice to know that in such tough times her team had her back.

Emily called JJ's parents. They were freaked out but Emily was able to talk them into staying home and keeping the news off. She would keep them updated and they would be just sitting around in the way. She made her way back to Garcia because Hotch had given her strict orders to stay at the precinct until they knew JJ's exact location. Hotch knew Emily's mind would not be in the right place and while the whole team was personally invested in this case, Emily was the most invested and he knew that could have consequences.

"Find anything Pen?" Emily asked before sitting down next to the technical analyst.

"I don't like this, I don't like delving into her private life. I mean she's so private, I know we're helping her but does Hotch really think it's someone she knew?"

"Yeah it looks like it. He knew where she lived because he left a picture of where she lived with a note on the back, "Nice to see you back home'" Emily explained to Garcia. She had found this picture in JJ's purse after she had disappeared. She for a moment was angry at the blonde for not telling her but knew she was probably just relieved at how the night went and distracted. At that moment, Emily heard Garcia gasp.

"My poor girl," Garcia cried as she saw the article regarding JJ's sister and Emily began to let her in on the story.


	19. Wrong

A/N: Last chapter for the night I believe. Hope you enjoyed the previous ones as well! As always, I own nothing.

Unknown Location. JJ.

JJ listened to the voice of the unsub and tried to think of where she had heard it before. She knew the statistics thanks to Reid of the number of kidnappers being people you know, and she was trying to figure out who in the world this man was.

"Trying to remember where you've heard my voice before butterfly?" the unsub asked as he laughed. When he used her nickname she recalled why the man looked and sounded so familiar. The man was around 56 years old now, and JJ recognized him as her Uncle Mark.

"Uncle Mark? But why?" she asked. She hadn't seen her uncle in 15 years exactly. The last day she had seen her Uncle Mark had been the day of Amy's funeral and he had told her that he thought it should've been her in that grave and not Amy. Amy had always been his favorite, even though, JJ knew Amy despised their uncle, for one reason. When Amy was just 10, their uncle started to take a liking to her, but the abuse didn't start until Amy turned 12. Just days before Amy had taken her own life, she wrote a note to her younger sister, detailing what was happening, that precious Uncle Marky was raping Amy since she was just 12 years young. In the note, Amy had revealed that she was pregnant but couldn't live knowing that she was carrying her uncle's child and that the rapes would probably go on to JJ. Amy killed herself just two days later, and JJ didn't read the letter until she turned 15. By then, Mark was out of the picture, apparently the death of his affection had made him retreat, and especially after JJ had told him he hated her.

"It should've been you in that coffin that day. You made her miserable you know that? And you had the right to bring your girlfriend, you filthy woman, to meet your parents, on the days before the 15th anniversary of Amy dying? How dare you!" Mark spit at JJ as his rage began to fly. JJ backed into a corner right before Mark's rage turned into punches and kicks and slaps. But before the punches and kicks began, JJ's phone found a signal and JJ just prayed that Garcia was tracking her.

Allegheny PD. Emily.

"Emily, is it possible JJ has her phone on her?" Garcia asked. She was hoping that maybe this would be an easy capture but had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be.

"Yeah, they didn't recover it at least, if the unsub didn't take it from her. Think you can trace it?" Emily asked with a glimmer of hope. She knew the statistics of kidnappings, thanks to Reid, and she was losing it every second she didn't know where JJ was and if she was safe.

"I can if she has a signal, which with our phones they only lose signals in basements or underground, and they are mean to bounce signals around so I only be able to triangulate where she is," Garcia explained as she began typing furiously.

"Well she has a signal at the moment. She's in between the towers of 4th, 16th, and 23rd Street and I just lost the signal so she's most likely in a basement," Garcia said. She knew that was a lot of ground to cover and they would have a much easier time finding JJ if they knew who the unsub was. Hotch had them gather all in the conference room. Emily felt horrible, she knew JJ's past was about to be drudged up through the grave including the information about her sister, and she physically felt sick to her stomach at the thought of JJ's personal information being thrown out there. She knew they need to find whoever this was, he was obviously violent but she wasn't sold on the idea that the unsub was someone JJ knew. Emily figured it was a random stalker, someone who had seen their work, since he had pictures of both but the team was convinced that because of this last picture and the note, it was someone JJ knew.

"Ok, we're looking for someone in JJ's past; we're looking for a male, probably pretty tall, but not necessarily strong. JJ's strong when she's conscious but unconscious I'm guessing a guy over 6 foot tall would easily be able to carry her and we know she was bleeding when she left, so he probably hit her over the head. Garcia I need you to go through everything in her past, I'm sorry, I know you aren't comfortable with that, but it needs to be done, I guess Emily and I will go talk to her parents, the rest of you go to the hotel see if we missed anything the first time," Hotch ordered.

"Sir, I've searched everything thing in her past and can only find one thing that shows up," Garcia said as she gulped.

"And what is it?" Hotch questioned. He didn't like the idea of knowing JJ's past like this either, he'd rather the private woman tell him herself, but she wasn't here. He also knew it was usually JJ's job to go and talk to victims' families but Emily would have to suffice. He tried not to think of JJ as a victim, being a strong headed woman she would've hated that.

"When JJ was 11, her sister Amy, she was 17, she, uh, she… oh I can't Hotch. It's just wrong," Garcia cried. She was having a hard time with her best friend and angel being missing. She couldn't bear the thought of JJ alone in a cold basement.

"Emily?" Hotch asked thinking that maybe the brunette knew the story.

"She'll forgive me. You guys are like family to her, because she hasn't been back here in 10 years. Fifteen years ago, today, her sister Amy killed herself. She left JJ a note explaining why, but she didn't read it until she was 15. Her Uncle Mark had been raping Amy since she was 12. Hotch, JJ has never told anyone else about this. I know she'll forgive me but this just seems wrong, so I sure as hell hope this helps find her," Emily explained before darting out of her chair to get sick. She ran to the bathroom and got sick and was reduced to tears. _JJ, please be ok. I love you._ Emily thought as she lost control of her emotions.

Unknown Location. JJ.

JJ cried as she felt her broken ribs and the bruises form across her face. She tried with everything she had to stay conscious but the last thought she had before going unconscious was Emily's face. _Please find me, Emily. I love you._


	20. 36 Hours

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As always, I own nothing and this is unbeta'ed.

"_JJ, baby, JJ come on baby girl. Wake up for me. Emily can't see you like this. Wake up, JJ, she's upstairs waiting for you. You should have seen her busting in here like she did," Morgan said as he tried to wake up JJ. He looked around and saw the blood. He looked back down at his colleague and friend saw the bruises and the blood, but he also saw the person his best friend, the woman he was in love with, was so very worried about. For the first time, Penelope had come to the raid to comfort Emily and to see JJ for herself. Morgan saw the pain inflicted on the woman and knew the team wouldn't be the same after this. He saw the woman his colleague, the woman he considered a sister, was in love with, and as she lay lifeless in his arms, he let out a tear. "Come on Jareau, you're safe now! Wake up damn it!" he said as her eyes fluttered but remained closed._

Six hours earlier. Allegheny PD. Emily.

Emily was in the bathroom reduced to tears but she knew she needed to pick herself back up and aid the team in finding their team member. Her weakness and how she handled this case would be exactly what Strauss would be scrutinizing so she needed to pull herself back together. Emily splashed water on her face to hide the fact that she had broken down and threw her hair back into a pony tail and went back to the conference room. As she walked into the conference she heard Reid spout out his statistic.

"Statistically speaking, kidnap victims have a very slim chance of surviving after 36 hours," he said not fully comprehending that it was JJ he was talking about. Emily walked in as he said this and nearly fainted.

"Can we not talk statistics and just find her? I don't want to explain to her parents that they have lost their only living daughter because I let her out of my sight for 5 minutes," Emily snapped back. She had to pull it together; she had to go talk to JJ's parents with Hotch.

They arrived at the Jareau household and were greeted in immediately. Emily gave JJ's mom a hug and it felt so nice to be accepted into this family, and Emily couldn't wait to be a part of this family. She figured this visit, even with the kidnapping happening, would bring JJ closer to her parents and she knew the blonde needed that. Emily had lived her life practically raising herself because her mother was the Ambassador Prentiss.

"Ma'am, is there anyone in Agent Jareau's life that would want to harm her? Anyone from her past here? I realize it's been a long time," Hotch asked professionally. He was struggling to keep it together. The woman who kept the team together was missing and he knew the team couldn't hold it together much longer unless they found her and found her fast. He suspected that when Emily had dashed out of the room that she had gotten sick in the bathroom, it was expected, and he could see the toll the stress was having on her.

"Please call me Nancy. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt our Jenny," her mom cried.

"Nancy, we need to know anything that will help us find her. Please, I know it may be hard to talk about, but we think it could have something to do with Amy's death," Emily said with a waver in her voice. She didn't feel like a part of the family enough to talk about Amy but she knew for the job she need to prod where she was the most uncomfortable.

"There is something, I mean, I don't think he's capable, and honestly we haven't seen or heard from him since Amy's funeral. When Jenny was 15, she read the letter Amy left her, and Amy told her that my brother, Mark Jareau, had been raping her. Amy was pregnant. At the funeral he told JJ it should've been her in that coffin. Poor Jenny, she was only 11 and already hurting from losing her sister. We all were hurting. She told him she hated him and I told him I never wanted to see him again. It killed me. We were so close growing up. When Jenny read the letter she showed to us right away but we were still pretty damaged from the situation and with Amy being dead, a lawyer said we wouldn't have a case," Michael explained with tears behind his blue eyes. "But I haven't seen him in 15 years. Last I heard he skipped town,"

"Michael Jareau? Thank you. We will get your daughter back," Hotch said with a promise.

"Get her back safely. And Emily," Nancy said as she enveloped Emily in a hug, "we can see the love she has for you. Get her back, and then don't let her go if that's how you feel."

"Oh, I don't plan on letting her go. Not ever. We know it's soon, but we know what this is. This is forever," she said as they began to go out the door. Hotch and Emily raced back to the Allegheny Police Department to do some background work on Mark Jareau and see what he had been up to the past 15 years. Emily hoped they would find JJ in time. She hadn't known about the letter, or the reason that Amy had committed suicide but she knew she wouldn't let it happen to her JJ.


	21. Gunshot

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was going to make you guys wait to find out more, but the suspense is killing me. I know I'm writing the story but sometimes I really don't know where it's going to go until I sit down and start typing it out. I do not own Criminal Minds, because if I did, more would happen to JJ or Emily so they had better story lines, and the two would be at least best friends if not more.

An hour later the entire team was back at the Allegheny Police Department and hard at work at trying to find a past to Mark Jareau. They were almost positive this was their unsub with the "nice to see you home again" left on the back of the photograph taken of the house. Mark Jareau fit the description, he was 6 foot 4 inches and he was of average build. He was nowhere near strong enough to fight JJ if she were conscious but the team was certain JJ had been subdued by being hit on the head with the rock discovered at the scene. The rock had been discovered when Morgan and the rest of the team when back to the hotel the second time.

"Garcia, I need you to search anything that has to with Mark Jareau," Hotch commanded. It was nearing 18 hours since JJ had been taken and time was running out.

"Ok, he lived in Allegheny until 15 years ago, took out a bunch of money out of his savings, and he disappeared out of my sight, no paper trail nothing, until two years ago. He bought a house on 20th Street, two years ago, got a job as a security officer at the local mall, he has assault on his record from 10 years ago it looks like, which would be the last time our JJ stepped foot in this town, other than right now," Garcia announced to the team.

"I think we have enough to get a warrant to search this guy's house. I'll go see a judge right now. Keep digging Garcia, I'm positive this is our unsub," Hotch commanded as he got up and went to go get the warrant to search and arrest if necessary Mark Jareau. They were going to find JJ.

Hotch returned an hour later with the warrant and the team started to set up the raid.

"We'll knock. No answer, we do a soft entry. Garcia seems to believe JJ is being kept in a basement because her cell phone is intermittently sending out cell phone signals but the triangulation has changed each time which is what our phones are set up to do. I want everyone in body armor, Garcia we'll call you as soon as we have her," Hotch directed the team. They needed to get to the locker room and get set up for the raid.

"No disrespect sir and I know that this is not part of my job description but I think I need to be there. Not in the raid but sir, JJ and I, we're close, and Emily here needs some support, otherwise I think she'll end up barging in there and killing the guy," Garcia added in laughing at the end. It was true though, Emily needed support, and Garcia needed to see JJ for herself.

"Ok, that does sound like a good idea but Garcia you are not to go further than the line of police officers. I can't risk you getting hurt out there," Hotch agreed. It would not only be a liability if the technical analyst was injured out in the field but he knew how important she was to JJ and the rest of the team.

"You got it boss,"

"Ok, we need to go get ready, the address Garcia has for Mark Jareau is about 20 minutes away from here and we need to get there as soon as possible. Emily, call ahead and have the paramedics and ambulances there in 45 minutes but no sooner. If she's in there, she's at the least got a concussion, and I don't want to think what else has happened to her," Hotch instructed. The team went to the locker rooms to get their gear on and the proper attire for a raid. Emily's stomach churned as she thought of what was happening to JJ as they were getting raid to go find her.

Thirty minutes later, Emily was getting ready to find JJ and after knocking they made their safe entry. Emily was to search the entire top floor with Rossi for JJ's Uncle Mark. Reid, Morgan, and Hotch began the search for the basement. Morgan led the way when he found the door that led down to a concrete basement. It was cold and damp and Morgan had to light his flashlight before being able to see what was going on. He saw JJ, unconscious on the floor, and the unsub standing over her unbuckling his pants.

Emily searched the entire top floor and yelled "CLEAR!" as Rossi and her heard a gunshot in the basement. Her heart skipped a beat and she fainted. Rossi hurried up and brought her out to Garcia so that she could tend to her.


	22. Ambulance Ride

A/N: OK I'm probably only going to get one chapter out tonight. I just got back from spending an hour and a half at the gym and I'm feeling it already and Criminal Minds is on in 25 minutes, so I mayyyy get more out just because of that reason (it may give me ideas) but I'm realllyyy tired. Love you guys! Your reviews make my day!

Present time. JJ.

JJ could vaguely hear Morgan try to wake her up but her eyes would just not open. She was aware of what was happening but she had no strength. In the past 18 hours she had nothing but a few sips of water and the lack of food and proper water had made JJ weak. She could feel every bone in her body as if they were on fire and Morgan lifted her and carried her up the stairs. She felt the sun shine on her face and could hear Emily's voice. _Open your eyes, come on, let Emily know that at least you're alive, that you know she's there. Come on. EMILY I LOVE YOU. _JJ screamed in her head but no sound came out and her eyes stayed shut.

Present Time. Emily.

Garcia got Emily to come to right as Morgan carried what looked like a lifeless JJ up and outside to where the ambulance waited.

"Oh my Jayj," Garcia cried as she saw the condition of her best friend and feared that Emily wouldn't be able to take it. Emily was strong but this case had her sick.

"Emily, come talk to her. I can't get her to regain consciousness but she can hear me, she squeezed my hand and her eyes fluttered when I said your name," Morgan said as he carried the blonde agent over to the ambulance. Emily broke out into tears when she saw the state that JJ was in. Her face was bruised, and bloody. There was more blood on her from when Morgan had shot the unsub before he was able to rape her.

"Morgan, I heard a gunshot, what happened down there?" Emily choked out as she held on tight to Morgan and Garcia.

"He was getting ready to rape her, he saw me and drew a gun, and I shot him. Don't worry most of the blood on her isn't hers, just unfortunately, the dried blood from where he beat her senseless. I shot him and the blood pretty much went on the wall behind him and her since she was behind him as well. Talk to her, Em, she needs you right now," Morgan explained.

Emily began to run her fingers through JJ's hair and began to whisper in her ear.

"Jayj, baby, Jennifer, it's me, Emily. Come on you need to wake up. I'm here. You are safe now. Mark's gone; he can never hurt you again. He has finally paid the ultimate price for what he did to your sister. Come on baby, your parents are worried sick," Emily began. The paramedics loaded JJ onto a stretcher.

"Ma'am we need to get her to a hospital," the head paramedic mentioned.

"Ok, I'm coming with," she replied as she got into the back of the ambulance. She motioned over to Hotch and the team as to where she was going, knowing the team would follow. Emily grabbed JJ's hand as the paramedics began to take her vitals. Her blood pressure was low but her heart rate was strong.

"She probably just has a concussion, and then she's dehydrated and needs some nourishment. I'm sure she'll be in the hospital with some broken ribs, and it looks like her nose is broken too," the paramedic began to explain what she examined to be injured on JJ.

"My poor girl, come on JJ, you will get through this. And when we get through this, I'm not leaving your side ever again. You hear that? I love you with all my heart; I thought I was never going to see you again. Your mom said something that really made me think Jayj. She's worried sick about you and we were too. She told me not to let you go, not ever. Baby, I know it's so soon but I want you to move in with me. I want to marry you, we can take it slow, but come on baby, at least wake up so I can really ask you," Emily spilled her heart to the unconscious JJ as she saw JJ's heart rate skip a few beats and the blonde woman squeezed Emily's hand. Emily wiped away the tear that ran down her eye as she saw the bruises on JJ's face once the paramedics had wiped away the blood. She knew it was going to be a rough recovery but she was just grateful they had found her in time and that the unsub, JJ's uncle, was dead. _I thought we were supposed to be able to trust family members._ Emily thought to herself. Her mom and she never had a great relationship but she trusted the woman.

They arrived at the closest hospital, Allegheny General Hospital, and Emily followed the gurney until the ER doctor took over.

"Ma'am, we'll need to run some x-rays and a head CT, please wait out here, we'll notify as soon as we know something," Dr. Johnson informed Emily as she looked behind her to see the team had caught up.

"You made it here fast," Emily stated.

"We ran sirens. I called JJ's parents and they'll be here shortly. Emily once they let anyone in to see her, I want you to be there. We can visit her one by one but I don't want you to leave her side unless it's absolutely necessary. You're the one she is going to want to see when she wakes up. She is at no point in time to be alone. She's going to need some support. Emily however much time you need off, you have it," Hotch said as they waited in the waiting room.

A half an hour later, the Jareau's showed up at the hospital.

"Nancy, Michael, she's alive. She's undergoing tests right now. I rode with her over in the ambulance and they said it looks like she's dehydrated, probably a concussion, a few broken ribs, and her nose is most likely broken. I couldn't get her to wake up but she squeezed my hand and her heart rate sped up a bit," Emily explained to JJ's parents as she gave them a quick hug. Now it was just a waiting game until all the tests had been run.


	23. Yes

What seemed like hours later, the doctor came out to update the team on JJ's condition.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau?" he called out into the waiting room. All eight members of her "family" stood up to greet the doctor.

"Yes? How is she?" Her mother asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She's got some pretty extensive injuries. The bump on the back of her head required a staple, and she's got a pretty bad concussion. She has three broken ribs, is severely dehydrated, and her face is pretty badly bruised. Her nose isn't broken. I'm going to admit her, she'll need to stay at least overnight for observation and we need to push fluids. She is awake and asking for Emily Prentiss?" the doctor explained the condition of Agent Jareau.

"That's me. She's awake, oh thank God. How's her spirit?" Emily asked concerned that Mark had broken the emotionally strong agent's spirit.

"She's tired right now but she's determined. She woke up demanding to see you. I take it you're pretty important to her. Look, I can let you all in for 15 minutes but then there is a limit to two people in the room and if you aren't spending the night in the room, which Miss Jareau notified me the only person to stay overnight is Emily. She's in room 313," the doctor said as he walked away.

The team went up to room 313 and Emily was the first to walk in the room, followed by JJ's parents, and then the team.

"Em," JJ said, her voice was raspy and she was exhausted. She was in pain as she tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Baby, relax, it's all of us here." Emily said as she rushed to her girlfriend's side to grab her hand.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry. It's not as bad as it looks, just a concussion and some broken bones, I'll heal," she told her parents and the team as she tried to stay strong.

"Baby, there's nothing to be sorry about, we are just glad you are ok. I can't believe the first time you come home in 10 years and you get kidnapped. I'm sorry how we've been in the past, seeing you happy, makes us so very happy. We're proud of you JJ. We'll leave you to be with your team and Emily, but know you can come back and visit at anytime sweetie. You and Emily both are welcome at all times," Nancy said to her daughter. She knew they hadn't been a part of their daughter's life in 15 years really enough to stay while she spent time with her team and they knew she needed her rest.

"Emily, can we talk to you out in the hall real quick? I promise it'll only be a minute and you can get back to JJ," Michael asked the woman his daughter was obviously so sttached to.

"Yeah sure," Emily said as she stood up and walked to the hallway.

"Em, we mean it, please you two are welcome at any time to come back. We see the adoration you two have for each other. I meant it when I said don't let her go. As a father, I would be forced to hunt you down," Michael laughed as he threatened his daughter's girlfriend.

"When we were in the ambulance I was talking to her, and I don't know if she heard me and I plan on asking her again, but I think you should know I asked her to move in with me, and I would like to ask her to marry me. I know it's soon and we'll take it as slow as she wants to take it, but I never want to let her out of my sight. I love with her with everything sense of my being," Emily ran over what she had told an unconscious JJ in the ambulance.

"I think that is a great idea. When you do, make sure to have her call us and let us know. We'd be more than happy to throw an engagement or housewarming party. Emily you are a great person and we see how happy you make her, it reminds me of how I felt when I met her mother. We had only been dating 3 weeks before we got engaged, we married six months later, and we've been married ever since," Michael explained and congratulated his daughter-in-law to be.

"Thanks, I'll keep you updated and we'll see you before we go back to D.C. I promise you. Thanks so much for everything. I mean it, you have been so accepting, and I know that means a lot to Jennifer," Emily expressed her gratitude for the couple and retreated back to JJ's hospital room where she saw Garcia at her side. JJ was crying telling her what she knew; unfortunately the head trauma and the other trauma to her body had made it hard to remember.

"Em, baby, I missed you. I love you, I'm so sorry for leaving you in the parking lot. What if he'd taken you? Please, don't cry. It's ok, it doesn't hurt that much," JJ rasped out as she winced at the pain it was causing her just to breathe.

"I love you too. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. And I know it hurts I can see it, don't try to hide it. You need some rest. I'll see if the doctors can give you something for the pain," Emily reassured JJ. Emily felt a slight twinge of guilt when JJ winced. If she hadn't let her leave her sight, they wouldn't be in this situation, but then again she could see some good out of it. JJ now had peace of mind that Mark was now paying for what he had done to her sister.

Emily went to talk to the nurses at the nurse's station as the team said their goodbyes. When Emily was coming back to the room, Garcia approached her.

"Take care of my angel. Hotch says we need to get back to D.C. but you'll bring her back in a couple days right?" Garcia said. It was obvious that she was torn between staying and defying Hotch's orders and going back to D.C.

"We'll be back as soon as they say she can. We'll have to go by her parents before we leave to say goodbye, but I suspect she'll want to get back soon. I'm asking her to move in with me. After this, I realized life is so short, especially with the dangers of our jobs. I think in a couple of weeks I'm going to ask her to marry me, even if we can't legally be married, I want to spend the rest of my life with her Garcia. I've never felt this way and when she was missing, I kept replaying everything over and over again in my head. I think we both need to get some rest. Go, it'll be fine. I'll keep you updated as much as I can," Emily spilled to Garcia. Garcia wrapped her arms around Emily and a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Em, she's going to love it. She loves you, you know that right? It exudes from her, her smile, her eyes, everything about her screams that she's in love with you and that she's happy with her life. Right now it may be tough, she may have nightmares, and she's had them off and on since she was 11, so make sure you're there. I remember her waking up from one, one of the nights we went out she crashed at my place, and we sat up talking about how she gets them. She told me they were about cases, but I'm sure she'll have nightmares about this," Garcia explained an important piece of knowledge Emily would need to know in the future.

"Thanks Garcia. I appreciate this. All of this," Emily said as the team began to say their goodbyes to JJ and Emily, each giving JJ a very light hug and squeezing Emily into a bear hug.

"Take care of my mama, princess," Morgan said with laughter. He always called JJ 'mama' because she was the den mother of the team, always looking after Reid and the rest of the team when needed, and even cleaning up after them.

The team left and the nurses gave JJ something to help her sleep and Emily crawled in beside her and wrapped her arms around the fragile agent.

"I love you, baby," Emily whispered to JJ.

"I love you too. I heard what you said, in the ambulance, and the answer is yes, I'll move in with you," JJ whispered back before slipping into a deep sleep.


	24. Burning Up

A/N: OK I had an hour between classes today and produced this. I will hopefully update more tonight but I'm actually going to go out with a friend and have a social life and then probably get some homework done. Sorry it's short.

Emily felt JJ begin to sir as she slept in the safety net of Emily's arms. Emily woke up with a start remembering the past 24 hours. JJ began to stir more and with each move wince in her sleep. Emily slid out of the small hospital bed to make sure JJ was ok. Emily figured she was in some pain and that the pain medication the doctor had given her was wearing off. As soon as Emily slid out, JJ began thrashing and screaming.

"EMILY! No, stop! Stop, please! I HATE YOU. You killed her," JJ screamed quite audibly. Tears were visible from her closed eyes. Emily grabbed JJ's hand and ran her free hand through JJ's hair. She was sweating. Emily quickly put the back of her hand on JJ's forehead to find that JJ was burning up.

"Jayj, baby, wake up, it's me, Em. Come on, wake up," Emily tried to wake up JJ before JJ woke up the whole hospital.

"Em, oh my God. I was there all over again, except he had kidnapped you too, but he killed you," JJ sobbed as she recounted her dream to Emily as she tried to catch her breath. She was sweating, she only sweat when she had a fever or had been working out intensely, and she didn't feel hot, she was cold, very cold.

"It's ok, I'm here baby. Look at me, I'm completely unharmed. And you're safe now too. I'm going to call the night nurses in here, you're burning up Jayj," Emily explained to the extremely pale JJ.

"I'm cold, really cold Em," JJ shivered. She hadn't felt this sick in her life and the pain in her ribs was excruciating. Her lungs burned. Emily grabbed another blanket from the bottom of the bed and tucked it over JJ. The nurses arrived seconds after Emily pressed the call button.

"She's burning up. She just woke up from a nightmare," Emily explained to the nurses. One nurse began to take JJ's vitals while the other one changed out her IV fluids.

"Agent Jareau, can you tell me how you're feeling? Anywhere hurt other than the places of injury?" the first nurse asked.

"Please, call me JJ. And my lungs burn and I'm really cold," JJ managed to get out. She was short of breath.

"You have a temperature of 103.6 and your oxygen levels are decreasing. We are going to get a doctor in here as soon as possible," the nurse explained to Emily and JJ. Emily had a feeling in the pit of the stomach that JJ had an infection, and not the kind of infection that would be easy to get rid of.


	25. Collapse

A/N: So I have finished my math homework and went to the mall, so now I think I can write some more. I am going to go see When In Rome tonight, and then it'll be back to no social life do to work, school, and this monster right here. But I love writing it and I love the reviews!! Things will turn around for JJ soon I think.

The doctor was in the room within the next ten minutes. He examined JJ and listened to her lungs. By now, JJ was very tired and listless.

"Agent Jareau, ma'am, where you were kept, was there any kind of mold? Could you tell?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not sure, it was dark. I was unconscious for most of the time. Emily, Morgan should know, he turned on the light switch," JJ said in a very raspy short breath.

"I'll call him. Is that relevant doctor?" Emily said before she called Morgan. It was 4 AM, Morgan wasn't going to be happy if she called about something irrelevant.

"From listening to her lungs, I'll have to do a chest x-ray but I believe she may have inhaled mold spores. It does sound like there is an infection in there, and with her condition it's spreading rapidly. I'm going to take her for a chest x-ray right now, and she'll most likely have to go into ICU for antibiotic treatment since she's so weak," the doctor explained. "It would be easier to treat if we knew what kind of mold she came in contact with and how long ago."

"ICU? Really?" Emily gasped. It was serious.

"Yes, she'll be allowed one visitor only and you'll have to be in full dressing of the gown and everything." The doctor said this and Emily felt a little better about the situation. She had promised she wouldn't leave JJ's side.

"Ok, let me call Morgan, he was the Agent that found her. JJ, I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back sweetie. Stay strong," Emily said as the doctor got ready to wheel her to her x-ray. Emily could see tears forming in JJ's eyes when she realized she'd have to go alone.

"Ok, I love you," JJ responded.

"I love you too. We're going to get you better and out of here. I promise. And I'm not leaving your side," Emily replied squeezing JJ's hand. She followed her out of the room and went to the waiting room where she would be able to use her phone. She quickly dialed Morgan's phone number and hoped he would answer his phone

"Morgan." _Its 4 AM who the hell is calling me?_ He thought to himself.

"Morgan its Em, we've got a problem," she said with a shaky voice. She was trying her hardest not to break down. Her girlfriend had been to hell and she wasn't sure how long it would take her to come back from hell or how hard of a journey it was going to be.

"What's the matter Princess? JJ ok?" he asked confused.

"No, they think she has a lung infection. I need you to remember the basement her uncle was keeping her hostage in. Was it damp? Could you see mold?" Emily asked him with intent to find an answer.

"What do you mean a lung infection? Yeah it was damp princess it was a basement. Let's see, I turned on the light and I saw JJ laying there bruised and bloody, and then I shot the son of a bitch. The blood spattered against the wall. Yes, there was mold on the wall behind him. Is JJ going to be ok?" Morgan recounted the events that had happened.

"They are doing a chest x-ray right now to see how serious it is. The doctor said she's going to have to be in ICU until they can get some good antibiotics in her. I'm scared. She looks so small, so weak. Right now she can hardly talk. I'm not even sure how she can even breathe the way she looks Morgan," Emily began as the tears started to fall down. Emily saw JJ's doctor, without JJ.

"Morgan, I need to go," and with that Emily hung up.

"Agent Prentiss, there's been a complication. We were taking her to the x-ray room, and her left lung collapsed. We are rushing her to the OR right away to reinflate with a chest tube. I'm sorry. I'll update you as soon as I know something. It'd be safe to say she's going to be here at least a week," the doctor informed Emily of what had happened. _Oh Jayj, please get through this. I love you._


	26. She's a Fighter

"And Agent Prentiss?" the doctor said before walking back to the operating room.

"Yes sir?" she said with a glimmer of hope.

"You should probably prepare that she may not make it through the surgery. She's very weak," the doctor gave the devastating blow to the patient's girlfriend.

"Yes sir, but you should know she's a fighter. She won't leave me, not right now," Emily said with strength. She needed to pull it together. She knew JJ could get through this and she just needed to believe it. Emily quickly sent out a text to the team notifying them that JJ was in surgery due to a collapsed lung and turned her phone off after sending Garcia a specialized message telling her not to worry but her angel would make it through. She didn't want to talk about what was going on. She couldn't compartmentalize well enough to be convincing when people asked how she was doing.

Emily waited for what seemed like an eternity in the waiting room. She paced the halls, she drank coffee, and she even said a prayer to God. _Please don't take my JJ yet, I need her. Please if you are out there, I know I've made a lot of mistakes but don't punish her for them._ Emily remembered back to the first day she had met the blonde agent, to their first kiss, to their first time. Everything had seemed so right, even though it was moving fast, the two had known each other for almost 3 years now, and Emily had been "courting" JJ the entire time in her mind. Emily had only pushed JJ to Will because she thought she had no chance with JJ and saw how initial sparks flew between the detective and JJ. It had broken her heart when he had moved up to D.C. and in with JJ but she compartmentalized the emotions and tried to act happy for the young woman. The more times JJ pushed her away, the harder it got for Emily to compartmentalize her feelings for the blonde. And then there was the case in Wyoming, which had been the stick that broke their backs. Emily fed up with JJ's unhappiness was going to talk to her the night after they got back, and JJ fed up with her own unhappiness and Emily's unhappiness, was going to talk to her the night after they got back. JJ had prepared to leave Will for her, before he had left her, letting her be with Emily. _You cannot leave me just yet Jennifer. We have just begun. Did you hear me say I was going to ask you to marry me? You can't leave me._ Emily cried in her head.

An hour later the doctor came out looking stressed.

"We almost lost her, but like you said she's a fighter. We got her lung inflated again, there's a nasty infection in there and she's on some pretty strong antibiotics. She's going to be out of it for a few more hours and after that she'll be pretty weak. You should go back to your hotel room and get a shower and some food, you look like hell," the doctor said laughing at the end. This woman in front of him looked like she been drug through the mud and she had.

"Are you sure she won't wake up sooner? I told her I wasn't leaving her side," Emily protested. She knew she couldn't go back to the hotel room. She had only reserved it for the two nights they were going to be in Allegheny, and hadn't slept more than four hours when JJ woke up thrashing. She had laid awake holding JJ making sure she was ok, and trying not to hurt her when she shifted.

"Yes, go, she'll be fine. We don't plan on waking her for two hours now. She's been through a rough 30 hours," the doctor reassured her. It was now 7 AM so Emily figured it would be safe to go over to the house JJ grew up in.

She showed up on the Jareau's doorstep and they answered it immediately.

"Emily, is everything ok with JJ?" they asked in unison.

"She just got out of surgery, the doctor told me I needed to eat and shower, and she won't be awake for another two hours. Would you mind if I used your shower? I only booked the hotel for two nights and I don't want to go back there," Emily explained the situation with JJ's parents. She had her go bag in her hand. She realized she was still wearing the clothes she had on when JJ had been abducted and they had blood spots from when they had found JJ and she had held her hand and ran her hand through JJ's hair to soothe her and let her know she was here.

"Absolutely Emily, it's upstairs second door on the left and there are towels in the closet right next to it," Michael told the brunette.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I didn't know anywhere else to go. They say she's going to be in the hospital a week now, the infection from the mold is pretty bad. They put her on pretty strong antibiotics though to kick it. I was so scared but JJ's a fighter," Emily showed her gratitude for what felt like the hundredth time to these amazing people.

"That she is. Every time anyone told her she couldn't do something, she would tell them, 'Watch me!' and she would do it. We told her she wouldn't make it to the FBI, and right out of college she was recruited by them. I wish we'd been there more back then," Michael told Emily a story about JJ as a kid and as a determined woman.

Emily went upstairs to take a shower and the hot water that ran over her tired body felt like a saving grace. She let her tears fall once she was in the shower and stood there until the water ran cold. After showering she found the room that used to be JJ's and smiled when she saw just how well it fit the young agent. Her walls were covered with soccer balls, and were a warm yellow color. On the shelves were pictures of a very young JJ, and someone who looked just like her, Amy. Her parents had kept the room the same once JJ had left and all her soccer trophies still sat collecting dust on the shelf. Emily felt better after seeing a part of JJ's past that seemed somewhat happier than what was going on at the moment. She went downstairs to join JJ's parents again.

"Here sweetie, have some lasagna and milk. You look like you haven't eaten in days and you are going to need your strength," Nancy offered Emily a plate heaping with lasagna and a large glass of milk.

"Oh, thank you," she said as she took a bite. "This is delicious. JJ says she can't cook, but she told me how much she loves lasagna, this must be why," Emily said as she devoured the food. It had been quite awhile since her last meal.

After talking a bit about JJ's childhood and Emily describing to the Jareau's what JJ did for the FBI, Emily needed to return to the hospital.

"Take care of our girl Emily," Michael said as he gave the woman a hug.

"I will, I promise. We'll keep in touch too. We'll let you know when she leaves. I'm hoping it won't be quite a week. I'd like to get back to D.C. I hate hospitals, and I'm not sure how fond of Allegheny I am right now," Emily laughed with a tired smile. She needed to get back to JJ's side and returned to the hospital.

The doctor saw Emily when she got back to the hospital and motioned for her to come over and talk to him.

"How is she?" Emily asked nervous about the answer.

"I'm getting ready to move her to ICU right now. She has just awoken. She can't talk at the moment because of the tube we had down her throat, her throat will be sore but nothing compared to her ribs. When a lung collapses when you have broken ribs, it's significantly harder to do a chest tube, which is why we had to open her up. She'll heal though. If the infection clears up well, you'll be able to return to D.C. in less than a week," the doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor," Emily said as she followed him up to the ICU. She got the gown she was required to wear on and nearly lost it when she saw her JJ. She looked so small and broken laying on the hospital bed but Emily knew better. Small and weak were not words in JJ's vocabulary.

"Jayj, baby, it's me. Don't talk. They say your throat is going to be sore for a bit. You have a lung infection and your lung collapsed. Baby, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. But you came back to me. I'm not leaving your side. I talked to your parents. I went to their house for a shower, the doctor made me leave so you could get some rest in recovery. They want you to get well. I saw your room. Your parents haven't changed it, baby, did you know that?" Emily sat next to JJ as tears flowed down her face and she told her the stories JJ's dad had told her. Emily squeezed JJ's hand and JJ smiled. Emily could've sworn that JJ's smile lit up the room at that very moment.

"I love you Emily," JJ whispered. The doctor was right, her throat did hurt her, but she was bound and determined to tell the woman in front of her crying and smiling, that she loved her and wasn't leaving her.

"Shh baby. I love you too. Forever."

"Forever," JJ whispered back.


	27. I Want It All

A/N: Thank you the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm going to skip over JJ getting better in the hospital just because I think it would be boring… so a week has passed in this chapter.

The week had been a tough week with JJ's surgery, the infection, and the entire team coming back up to visit, but it was finally time to go home. JJ would be very sore for another week or two and would need help getting around so she was going to stay at Emily's place.

"Do you have everything packed baby? I really don't want to come back here if we forget something," JJ nagged as Emily packed their suitcases and checked every drawer of the hospital room that JJ had occupied for the past two days. She had been moved out of ICU two days ago when the infection had cleared. She had just need to stay a few more days to make sure her lungs were clear. It was finally time to head home and JJ was ready.

"I'm positive, we aren't coming back until your parents throw us an engagement party, and I promised them I would make you come back," Emily let slip. _Shit!_ She screamed in her head.

"Engagement party? Honey, what are you talking about? You mean housewarming party right?" JJ said through a smile. She knew Emily planned on proposing but she didn't know when and she wanted to keep it a surprise, not for herself, but she knew how important it had been to Emily to surprise her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm tired. It's been a long week. Let's go home baby," Emily corrected herself thinking to herself that it was a wonder JJ hadn't caught on yet about Emily wanting to propose. She was thankful that JJ hadn't caught on because she hadn't figured out just how to do it, she hadn't been able to get a ring, and she didn't know when the time was right. They needed to focus on getting JJ better before they could even start thinking about moving in together but they would have at least a week to think about it, if not two, before JJ returned to work, and Emily right alongside her. Hotch had granted Emily the same medical leave as JJ knowing JJ would need emotional support as well as physical support right now.

The drive home lasted only 3 hours and thirty minutes because Emily drove as fast as she could without getting pulled over. She knew the car would be uncomfortable for JJ who had had her staples from her head removed but still had stitches from the surgery and three broken ribs, but she also knew that JJ wanted to get home, to Emily's condo as fast as possible. The two held hands the entire time, and towards the end of the ride home once they had hit Maryland, Emily brought up the subject of moving in with each other.

"So, I think we need to talk about this whole moving in together idea Jayj. I mean the next two weeks will be a test to make sure we can stand each other," Emily laughed. She was making jokes because she was nervous. Emily loved her condo but she was willing to give it up for JJ if JJ felt more at home in her apartment.

"Haha, oh baby, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I didn't leave you this week, you're stuck with me forever," JJ laughed. "But yeah,I guess you're right. We need to plan this out," JJ loved her apartment but was also willing to give it all up for D.C. Emily's condo was huge, and it had a great view of the Capitol. JJ knew it didn't' matter really where they lived, as long as they were together.

"I was thinking JJ, I could sell my condo. We could live at your place," Emily began. JJ was shocked. She had figured there would at least be an argument over which place they would live at.

"Wait, Emily. You love that condo and I love that the view in that condo. My lease is up in two months, instead of renewing, why don't we just live at your place baby?" JJ asked considering the options.

"Really? That'd be great Jayj, thanks. And then eventually, when we get married, and we start a family, we can go find a house in the suburbs, you know the whole white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a dog? I want that baby, I want it with you," Emily said surprising JJ even more with the talk of starting a family and white picket fence. "Are you ok? Jayj, what's wrong?" Emily asked as she saw tears falling down JJ's face.

"You! You are causing these with the whole get married, white picket fence, family crap! Are you sure Emily Prentiss?" JJ asked laughing through her tears. She swore sometimes Emily could be so dense.

"JJ, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you, I want to wake up on Christmas and hear footprints running down to our bedroom waking us up at 4 A.M. I want it all, and I want it all with you," Emily confessed. She had never thought she would want a family, not with what she did for a living, but with JJ she had all these new feelings, all these new plans and confidence she could make it work.

"Wow, I want it too. I love you," JJ said as she kissed Emily's hand that was wrapped so tightly in hers. The rest of the drive home was silent but content.


	28. Home

A/N: So I promise nothing horrible will happen to JJ for now. I want to lead this story somewhere happy for a little while. I have no clue how much longer this is going to be. I honestly didn't even plan for it to be this long but I just keep writing. It's therapy, honestly, with how my life is going lately. Love all the reviews!

Emily and JJ arrived at Emily's condo and relief washed over them. _Home._ Each of them thought the same word in their heads. They knew it's wasn't the house that made the home, it was the presence of the other. JJ had missed the view and she had missed her girlfriend, even though they had been by each other's side the entire ordeal, she missed feeling her girlfriend, being able to kiss her, and all the other feelings she had for the woman standing in front of her. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, disregarding the pain and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I've missed you," she told her in between kisses.

"Honey, I haven't left your side in a week and a half, I'd be so sick of me right now," Emily laughed kissing her girlfriend back softly.

"But I've missed this, all you've done for the past week Emily, is be careful when you touch me. Honey, I have no more stitches, my ribs are just a little sore, it's ok to touch me," JJ explained to Emily. It was true, the entire time JJ lay in that hospital bed, Emily was scared to death to touch her in fear of hurting her. Emily was hurting from the pain she saw JJ go through, and didn't risk putting her in more. "I'm fine, really." JJ said as she laughed.

"You're right; I didn't want to hurt you. Seeing you in pain killed me Jayj, I've never seen you so weak, so defenseless, than you right out of surgery when your lung collapsed. For an hour, I thought I might lose you. I prayed, Jennifer, do you realize how longs it's been since I had a falling out with the church and have prayed like my life depended on it? Because Jennifer, you are my life. Why don't you go get a shower and I'll get our things unpacked," Emily confessed her feelings as she kissed JJ and led her up the stairs.

"I do need a shower that's for sure. Honey, quit looking at the bruises on my face and look me in the eyes. Look, Reid told me you were blaming yourself for this, don't baby. It was my choice to leave you to talk to your mother. It was my choice to go up into that hotel room by myself. These are just bruises baby. They will go away and fade with time," JJ said as she cupped Emily's face. Her face was still pretty bruised but by now they were significantly faded and most of the cuts were healed.

"And what about you? I know you are physically ok Jayj, but no one gets beat like that and is just fine," Emily protested. She was afraid for JJ's mental well-being. She knew what had happened to the last person Mark Jareau had hurt and she couldn't stand the thought of JJ doing that to herself.

"No one has you. Baby, I may have a nightmare or two, I may have them every night but as long as I have you to wake up with your arms around me, I'm going to be ok. Hotch says I'll need to see the Bureau psychologist and he recommended you did too, but we'll be ok baby. I promise, I'll talk to you whenever I need to," JJ promised. She knew Emily's fears. She had the fears herself but she knew she could never do that to her family, not just her parents, but the BAU. Garcia had told her about Emily getting physically sick and fainting when she thought JJ had been shot. No matter the pain, JJ was determined to get through it.

"Ok, baby. I believe you. Enjoy your shower. When you're done I think we need to run out for some groceries. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be eating bad lunch meat and sour milk and that's about all in my refrigerator," Emily laughed. She had cleaned out her cupboards and fridge before the trip. Being gone all the time had its advantages when it came to groceries but right now, she was going to be home for at least another week, depending on how fast JJ healed.

"Sounds good. Why don't you take a nap and I'll go out and get the groceries. Really, it's not that big of a deal," JJ suggested. She could see just how exhausted Emily was. Her eyes had dark circles underneath of them that showed up prominently against her ivory skin.

"Jayj," Emily started.

"Baby, please, I'll be fine. No one is going to hurt me again. I won't lift anything heavier than a milk carton and I'll make you help me carry them in ok? Please, for me. I've been cooped up in a hospital for a week now and I finally feel the best I have since my parents' place the night before I was taken. It'll be fine, and it'll be like therapy," JJ urged Emily. JJ realized she needed her alone time. She had been surrounded by people constantly the past week and Emily hadn't left her side since they had found her.

"Ok, but ask for help if you need it Miss Stubborn, and send me a text when you get there and before you leave, and call me when you get home," Emily demanded.

"Yes mother, I will. Now go take a nap. I need a shower. I smell like hospital and antiseptic," JJ laughed as Emily set down their luggage.

"I love your stubborn streak you know that right?" Emily asked before getting ready to lie down for a much needed nap.

"And I love you Emily Prentiss," JJ laughed as she went down the hall to the bathroom for her shower. When she got out, she felt better than she had in awhile. As she entered what was now her and Emily's bedroom, she saw the brunette sleeping like an angel. JJ pulled on sweats and her Pittsburgh hoodie she had left at Emily's the second night she had stayed and headed to the store after kissing Emily on the forehead. Emily smiled in her sleep. JJ was happy and content, even after what had happened after the past week. Mark hadn't been able to take Emily away from her. _Forever._ JJ ran the word through her head. She had heard Emily in the ambulance though she had been unconscious and she knew she couldn't be more positive that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. The woman JJ loved was the woman who had never left her side except to use the restroom in the hospital. She ate all meals with JJ, and JJ could tell Emily had lost around 10 pounds off her already small frame. _I should pick up a cookbook and attempt to cook for her. I've got to show her my appreciation. My love._ JJ thought in her head. The woman she loved had been through hell, JJ imagined the horror Emily must have gone through once she had realized she had been missing. _Positive thoughts JJ, like how in the world you are going to be able to lift that gallon of milk._ JJ thought as she struggled with the gallon of milk at the corner market. Lifting was painful and she wasn't supposed to lift more than 10 pounds for right now. She had a doctor's appointment next week to see how her ribs were healing and to see when she could go back to work. She wanted to go right back to work, even if it meant working strictly from the office but she missed her family.

JJ returned home to find Emily still asleep in their bed and JJ ran her hands through Emily's hair as she stared down. JJ was in awe from Emily's beauty while she slept. JJ knew she had promised Emily to let her carry in the groceries but she decided to try it slowly on her own and was successful. It had only hurt when she grabbed the milk. She knew she would need to use some Tylenol tonight or she wouldn't be able to move from the pain but JJ had refused to take anything stronger since day four in the hospital.

Two hours later, JJ had accomplished something she had never done in her life. JJ walked upstairs to wake her girlfriend.

"Emily, baby, wake up. It's dinner time. Come on babe, you need to eat something. You are skin and bones after this week," JJ coaxed Emily awake.

"Wait, you cooked? Jayj, you promised you wouldn't bring in the groceries. You could've waked me up when you got home, I wouldn't have minded it," Emily protested.

"Baby, it's ok. You looked comfortable and I know how exhausted you are. Really, I need do things on my own Emily. I'm not a fragile baby. Come on, I cooked chicken alfredo for you," JJ argued back.

For JJ's first home cooked meal, it was alright.

"How'd you like it?" JJ asked Emily nervous about the answer. She knew it wasn't anything Emily had ever whipped up and it didn't compare to her mom's but it was her first try.

"It was good. Thank you baby," Emily answered only slightly lying. JJ had slightly overcooked it making the pasta hard but Emily couldn't bear to let JJ know so she told her it was good.

"Let's watch some tv and relax. I've missed just being close to you Em," and so the two spent the rest of the night cuddled up on Emily's couch watching a Lifetime movie until JJ fell asleep with her head in the nook between Emily's arm and shoulder.


	29. Crazy

By the fourth day, Emily and JJ were going crazy with their time off. JJ's soreness had pretty much subsided and she was realizing how little she had at Emily's in regards to personal items. She had a toothbrush, a hair brush, and a very limited selection of her wardrobe. Earlier in the week she had discovered Emily's walk-in closet that had been cleared out already to fit JJ's clothes and shoes.

"Em, I'm going nuts not being able to do anything," JJ whined as the two lay in Emily's bed on the morning of the fourth day JJ had been home. She loved her job and was really starting to miss the BAU.

"I miss work. I never thought I'd ever say that, but I do. Maybe the doctor will let you go back next week even if it's light duty only," Emil could tell JJ was getting restless and an idea popped into her head.

"My appointment with Dr. Petre is at 10 tomorrow. I will beg if I need to babe. Two weeks is enough. I hardly have any soreness at all, not even when I'm lifting things," JJ laughed.

JJ had always been a fast physical healer, it was the other kind of healing, emotionally, that she had problems with. It wasn't because she wasn't strong; it was because she was strong. JJ tended to push her feelings aside and focus on work whenever possible, but this time was different. Emily had gotten JJ to open up to her, tell her stories about her childhood, and express how she was feeling. The two had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning and Emily had even shared most of her childhood that JJ didn't already know. Emily swore she had easily put the ten pounds back on because the chats had taken place accompanied by a gallon of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey.

"I have an idea, Jayj. A way we can actually do something today and get some things done before we get too busy back at work and with cases," Emily mentioned. It was time to put her idea to motion.

"What's that baby?" JJ asked.

"Let's go to your place and we can start packing your things. I still have boxes from where I moved here, somewhere, it'll take me a minute to find them," Emily laughed. She still had some of her items in boxes because as a child she never knew how long she would stay in one place and the habit had carried on into her adult life.

"Seriously Em? That's a great idea. I really don't have much except clothes. Most of the stuff came with the apartment except the dishes which you barely have any," JJ laughed. She was excited to officially move in with Emily. She knew her lease wasn't up for another month and a half but she was hardly there as it was. She knew she would definitely need to throw away a bunch of stuff. Anyone who walked into JJ's office knew she wasn't very organized. Files upon files piled up in her office with no sense of filing system but JJ always knew where the right file was mainly by memory. Her apartment was much the same, unorganized. She wasn't there often especially not in the last three weeks but she knew she had laundry lying around in her bedroom from the night Will had left her.

"Yeah, and hey, how about we call Garcia afterward and see if she wants to go out for some dinner? You haven't seen anyone from the team since you left the hospital. A girl's night out never hurt anyone," Emily laughed as she presented her idea to JJ. It was time the two women got out of the condo. It had been hard at first to even think of letting JJ go to the grocery store by herself, let alone to leave her to go for a jog to run errands, but a sense of normalcy was beginning form again.

Within the next hour they were at JJ's apartment beginning to box things up and throw unnecessary items away, including the food that hadn't been touched in weeks. It took the two a couple of hours to get everything boxed up and loaded into Emily's car. By the time they were done, the past 7 years of JJ's life all fit into four boxes and two suitcases. JJ stopped in to talk to her landlord and let him know that she would be paying her last two months rent all at once and that he could lease the place out as soon as he pleased. JJ was ready to move on with her life with Emily, no matter how soon it was.

JJ called Garcia to ask her about dinner plans.

"Oracle of the all-knowing. Speak and be recognized," Garcia chirped as she answered her phone at the BAU.

"Garcia, if you were all knowing you would've known who was calling you," JJ laughed. She had missed Garcia's humor.

"Jayj! Everything ok? What's up?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"Hey Garcia!" Emily shouted so that Garcia could hear her on the line as well.

"Oh my girls! What do I owe this pleasure?" Garcia asked.

"We just got done packing up my apartment. We are officially living together at Emily's. We wanted to see if you had plans tonight," JJ asked explaining the events of their exciting day.

"I'm sensing a girls' night," Garcia chimed in, confirming that in fact she didn't have plans.

"Yeah, dinner at like 7? I know you have to work tomorrow and I have my follow up doctor's appointment pretty early tomorrow but we could get in some dinner and come back to Emily's and chat," JJ explained. She needed to see her best friend and she figured Emily could use some time with Garcia as well. Garcia always had a healing presence about her, healing the wounds of the heart with her laughter.

"Sounds great. Where were you thinking?" Garcia asked. She was excited. She had missed her girls and couldn't wait for the two to get back to work. While JJ was gone, Hotch had gotten an agent from another department to fill in her shoes, and it just wasn't the same as her Jayj. In fact, the replacement had stepped on Hotch's toes a couple of times. Garcia told JJ this, which caused JJ to laugh but it pulled her heartstrings. She needed to be back at work which she knew she was ready, even if it was office work only. She could stand not going out in the field for a couple more weeks, if and only if, her Emily got back into the field right away. She knew Emily loved going out into the field even though it scared JJ to death, it wasn't something JJ would make Emily give up. Emily had worked her entire life to get into the BAU and then had been under Hotch's criticism since the first day. She finally had a sense of belonging with the team and didn't feel the need to over compensate. The girls made their plans and knew it would be just like old times.


	30. Girls Night Out I Run To You

A/N: So I figured the girls needed to have a little fun and so this chapter is kind of a song chapter in a way. You'll see. The song is I Run To You by Lady Antebellum. And last time I checked, I still do not own Criminal Minds. This chapter is also due to my writer's block I'm currently experiencing but considering the length of this story, I think I'm allowed =].

Emily, JJ, and Garcia decided on a bar and grill just down the road from Emily's place. They met up at 7 o'clock to find the place getting ready for Karaoke Thursdays.

"Emily, you going to sing for us tonight?" JJ laughed. JJ knew Emily wasn't shy, as long as she had a little bit of alcohol in her.

"I think you should sing for us JJ," Garcia laughed knowing this would mortify JJ.

"Uhm, no. Sorry, I don't sing. Put me in front of a room of angry reporters any day as long as I don't have to sing," JJ laughed.

The three entered the bar and got a table by the front of the bar. JJ was not to drink because of her doctor's appointment the next day and the remaining bit of antibiotics she was on didn't mix well with alcohol but she had agreed that it would be only more fun if Emily had a few. Usually when Emily drank before she and JJ were a couple, she would drink whiskey and only whiskey if she was out with JJ and the team, and she would drink more if Will came along. With whiskey, Emily felt beyond pain, and she had felt some pretty bad pain when she had seen JJ and Will together. Emily had no reason for whiskey so she just ordered a beer for her and the women ordered a pizza. Karaoke started a there were a few bad singers, followed by a few pretty decent singers. Emily had had a second beer by this time and she excused herself to use the restroom giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Emily went over to the restrooms and then made her way over to where karaoke was being done. She whispered in the man's ear that was running the music.

"Attention, everybody. We have Emily here, dedicating a song to Jennifer," the man announced. JJ looked up in shock to see Emily getting ready to sing. The song started and she immediately recognized it as the song that was playing on Emily's iPod when she had first gone over to Emily's house the night they talked about how unhappy the other one was.

"I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late

I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through

Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Oh oh, oh I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah

Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh" Emily sang as the man controlling the music filled in the guy's part. JJ was in shock. She never knew that Emily could sing and she was good. JJ was amazed at how different they each were, JJ could not sing, Emily was amazing. Emily finished and went back to her table.

"I never knew you could sing," JJ said in awe.

"Mother made me take voice lessons when I was little. I didn't really care for them so I didn't continue with it," Emily explained. She had hated taking voice lessons; she had rather be in the kitchen with the cook and learn how to cook.

"Thank you baby, for dedicating the song to me. I remember that song being the song that first played in when I came over to your house nearly a month ago. It's so true," JJ smiled as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"You two are so cute. I'm so glad you finally admitted your feelings for each other. I thought me and my chocolate hunk were going to have to do something to get you together," Garcia laughed.

"Yeah, that would have been something to see. So how's it going at the BAU? I'm talking my doctor into letting me go back on Monday, even if I have to just work from home base. Emily and I are going crazy not working but somebody won't leave my side," JJ laughed as she glared at her overprotective lover.

"Well, the agent that replaced you, Agent Todd, has officially stepped on Hotch's toes, and as you Emily Prentiss know from when you first joined, that is never a good thing to do. I think he's ready to have you back JJ. He's very cranky, so are Rossi, and Reid. Reid misses you Jayj, it's too cute. He's like a lost little puppy dog without you," Garcia laughed. Reid and JJ had a very special relationship. They had been on one date years ago. Reid, or 'Spence' to JJ, had taken JJ to a Washington Redskins game courtesy of Gideon, an agent that had retired. JJ had ended up spending most of the date describing to Reid what was going on. They had both discovered that their feelings never went further than JJ finding Reid to be like a nerdy little brother. JJ had always loved the nerdy side of Emily, finding it cute when she would catch her with her glasses on instead of contacts in, reading the newspaper, or some Kurt Vonnegut book.

"I'll have to tease him when I get back. I'll stop by the BAU and talk to Hotch tomorrow. I don't even want to see the state of my desk right now," JJ groaned.

"Actually, Hotch had everyone take a little bit of your work so your office is actually clean right now. Agent Todd is using another office. And by clean JJ, I mean Emily's condo clean," Garcia laughed. She always used to make fun of Emily whenever they would be at her place for their nights out. Her condo had always looked sanitary because Emily was never there.

"I think Hotch may just smile because of that and if he does you'll have to let me know. In fact, he may just hug you," Garcia laughed. "Ladies, I hate to end the fun but I do have to work tomorrow and I have a movie date with a chocolate god tonight in about an hour," Garcia explained. She had already had plans when the two agents on leave had called her but had pushed them back, and Morgan had understood.

"Ditching us for Morgan? You two finally making some moves?" Emily asked turning the subject on Garcia's love life after she had grilled them about theirs.

"Eh, we're taking it slow. We don't want it to ruin our friendship or the team dynamics. Plus, one couple in the team is enough for right now, we don't want someone swooping down and splitting you guys up. I would be devastated," Garcia explained.

The women paid their bill and were on their ways. Emily had had quite a few beers by the time they had left and since it had been so long since the last time she had drank, she was feeling them. Emily knew she'd feel it in the morning too when she got up to go to the doctor with JJ. Overall, the night had made JJ and Emily both not so stir crazy. JJ had missed Garcia a lot and she was definitely missing the team. She couldn't wait to step foot in the BAU again. She knew that if she went back and was assigned desk duty only for the next couple weeks, she risked Emily going on cases while she stayed behind at Quantico but it was something she could handle if it meant seeing Emily happy doing her job.


	31. Argument

A/N: Came up with some ideas so I'm hoping to have more but it will take awhile because I work til 6 tomorrow, and have to come home to watch the Superbowl and doing some homework and actually study, so maybe I'll write while I'm at work. Love all the reviews. Thank you!

It was the first Friday in October and it was the day off JJ's follow up doctor's appointment. It had been two weeks since she had been found with three broken ribs and a bad lung infection. The lung infection had cleared up, thanks to three days in the ICU and some high strength antibiotics, but she needed to have her ribs and incision site checked out. Her pain had completely vanished, so she knew that it was a good sign.

JJ was awake early and slipped out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up Emily. It was rare for JJ to wake up before the brunette early bird but Emily had had a few too many the night before at the bar and was now sleeping it off. JJ went down to the kitchen to make the coffee because she knew Emily would need it even more than she would. As she waited she stared at her reflection in the hall mirror. The bruising now was light, nearly invisible, just a pale yellow around JJ's eyes. Her ribs were still bruised but it was the same faint yellow color as the bruises around her eyes. _Thank god for makeup._ JJ thought. She remembered how guilty she had felt about Emily's black eye and cut from when the unsub from the case they had been working had attacked her. She could only imagine the guilt Emily felt about the bruises now on JJ. It had taken JJ five days before Emily had stopped blaming herself audibly and she knew that she still blamed herself in her head some days when JJ caught the sadness in her eyes.

When the coffee was done, JJ made two cups and added Emily's two sugars and milk. JJ liked her coffee black but Emily wasn't a fan of it and always added one sugar, stirred it, added another sugar, and then added a ton of milk or creamer, whichever was available. JJ then headed upstairs to their bedroom to wake up Emily with coffee. JJ began to kiss Emily's forehead, cheek, and neck to wake up the brunette softly.

"Mmm, JJ I could wake up like that more often," Emily said before the realization of the hangover had hit her.

"Oh yeah? Well, you need to get up sweetie. I have coffee and aspirin here for you and we need to get going for my doctor's appointment soon," JJ laughed as she handed Emily the coffee.

"Aspirin? Oh god, now I know why," Emily said as the headache hit her. Emily usually didn't get hung-over easily but it had been quite awhile since she had drunk beer, and every time she had taken a break from it, it caused her to have a hangover.

"Yeah, last night was fun. I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" JJ winked at her lover.

"Well, it would be saving water and time," Emily laughed as she winked back.

An hour later the two women were sitting in Dr. Petre's doctor's office in Quantico. The doctor was the doctor that was available to all the BAU and since JJ had to have official clearance to return she figured it would be best to see this doctor.

"Agent Jareau, it's good to see you. Let's see how those ribs and the incision is doing," the doctor said as he walked in the room shaking Emily and JJ's hand.

"Please! I'm itching to go back to work. I have no residing pain," JJ responded and it was the truth.

"Well, it'll be at least another three weeks before I want you back in the field Agent Jareau," the doctor explained as he checked out the incision site, which was healing well, not quite as fast as the rest of JJ.

"Could I go back to at least desk duty?" JJ asked. She was really hoping she wouldn't have to beg the doctor to go back to work but she was willing to do anything to get back into the swing of things.

"I can approve that; I cannot authorize you to travel just yet. It could compromise your lungs with the altitude and I would rather you stay in Quantico until I see you again in three weeks but you are healing very fast Agent. I'll fax over the authorization to Chief Strauss immediately," the doctor explained. Emily smiled but deep down she wished JJ had been authorized to travel. She hated the idea of having to travel with her girlfriend. Emily wanted to be close to JJ so she could protect her. She wasn't going to let JJ get hurt a second time because she wasn't around.

"Ok, thanks. I'll make an appointment for 3 weeks then. Thank you doctor," JJ said as she got ready to head out the door. It was time to go give the good news to Hotch and the team that the duo would be coming back and the team would no longer be short two agents.

Once they got in the car, JJ glared at Emily.

"What?" Emily asked. Emily knew this look; it was the 'you're in trouble' look, and not the good kind of trouble.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I know what you're thinking. Don't hide it from me," JJ snapped. She was sick of Emily beating herself up about the whole situation.

"What's wrong with me not wanting you to be away from me when we are on cases?" Emily asked innocently to convey that it was because she'd miss her.

"What's wrong, is that you Emily Prentiss, cannot protect me forever. Baby, I can take care of myself. I see the guilt you put yourself through, I put myself through the same guilt when you got hurt last month. It's not your fault! It's Marks' fault and he's done his damage to my family, he's not going to ruin us. He's not going to ruin you. I won't let it happen. So please, just be happy that we can go back to work, and stop beating yourself up," JJ ranted to Emily. She knew the guilt had to stop. Mark Jareau had ruined her relationship with her parents, been the reason her sister had killed herself, and had left her hanging on to life for nearly a week, he wasn't going to ruin her relationship with the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Well I'm sorry I just want you to be safe. Didn't think that was such a big thing," Emily snapped back. This remark had hurt JJ and she kept silent the rest of the way to the BAU. This had been the first argument her and Emily had.


	32. Open Up To Her

AN: Ok, I had to write one more tonight but now I'm going to read a few and hit the hay. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all.

Emily pulled into the BAU with JJ still silent staring out the window. She knew she had said something wrong but wasn't sure how to address it. She figured it would be ok to leave it for later as JJ went to go talk to Hotch about her authorization to return on desk duty only.

JJ knocked on Hotch's office door and he opened it and smiled. _Darn Garcia was right. He must miss me. _JJ thought in her head laughing a little.

"JJ, it's good to see you. Come in," Hotch greeted JJ in and went to sit behind his desk. JJ could tell the team was picking up the slack since she and Emily had been gone and she felt bad for Hotch, knowing that meant more time away from Jack.

"Hi Hotch. I'm glad to be here. Doctor Petre was supposed to fax over my authorizations forms. I've been authorized to return to desk duty only right now. He said that in about 3 weeks I should be able to come fully back including traveling but if you'd like to set up my psych eval, I'm more than ready to come back to the office, take some paperwork off your hands," JJ explained the situation.

"Yes, I got the forms here. Garcia rushed them to me as soon as she saw them come through. Seems she can't wait for you to come back either. Word around the office, I'm a little cranky. This stays between you and me, but that Agent Todd doesn't do half a good a job as you do JJ. I don't know how we survived you being gone," Hotch described without a smile. It looked like JJ was only going to get one smile out of the unit chief.

"I heard she stepped on your toes a little bit sir. So I'll be back in office on Monday morning?" JJ asked giving a half smile. She was still turning over the words in Emily's head and it was fogging her brain. She knew that when she returned they needed to figure out how to keep their relationship out of work. She couldn't have Emily worrying about her when her life was on the line trying to find an unsub. Every relationship had its fights and arguments and with their line of duty, they couldn't allow it to affect them. Hotch had always been able to devote himself to work when he and Haley had been married and fought but Haley wasn't a member of the BAU.

"Yes, I've already scheduled your eval for that morning. Where's Prentiss? I'd like to talk to her for a moment if you don't mind," Hotch asked. He had wasted no time in scheduling JJ's evaluation once he had received the authorization papers. He wanted to make sure JJ was ok, he'd prefer her to be more than ok, but he needed her to be ok because he depended on her at the BAU.

"Yes sir. She's probably down in the bullpen chatting with Morgan. I'll go find her and send her up," JJ said before leaving.

"And JJ?" Hotch asked before she was able to step through the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome back JJ," Hotch said as he gave JJ a quick hug. _Damn, Garcia was two for two. _ JJ thought to herself.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back. I'll see you Monday morning," JJ said as she blushed.

JJ went to the bullpen and couldn't see where Emily was.

"Hey Morgan, have you seen Em?" JJ asked Morgan, her girlfriend's best friend.

"Garcia snagged her up," Morgan answered smiling.

"Thanks Morgan," JJ answered back before calling over to Reid. "Hey Spence, I'm back Monday morning. You don't have to miss me anymore," she laughed as Reid's face turned red.

Meanwhile in Garcia's lair, Emily was getting the 3rd degree from Garcia.

"Pen, I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it,"

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"I yelled at JJ. We got an argument before we came over here," Emily explained what had happened to Garcia hoping for advice.

"You did not say that to JJ? Please tell me you're joking Em!" Garcia exclaimed. She knew how much JJ hated feeling like she needed to be protected or taken care of since she felt she had taken care of herself for the past 10 years.

"She just like snapped on me for feeling guilty about what happened to her and Garcia, I just locked up and didn't know anything else to say. I care about her and I worry about her especially if I'm away on a case on how she'll handle it," Emily protested.

"She should be worried about you. I see how much guilt you have, Emily it wasn't your fault. You need to stop thinking about that. And if you get called on a case before JJ can join you, JJ is going to do her job the best she can while she worries about you until she gets a text or call from you, just like I do, but we get through it," Garcia explained the feeling she had every time the team was called out on a case and she stayed behind.

"So what do I do? How do I fix it?" Emily asked Garcia.

"Open up to her Em. Let her know how you are feeling and say you are sorry. And speak of the devil, here she is," Garcia stopped her advice as JJ entered Garcia's room.

"Hey Pen. Em, Hotch wants to see you before we leave," JJ told Emily in her Agent Jareau voice.

"OK, thanks Garcia. I appreciate it. We'll be back Monday," Emily said her goodbye to Penelope and headed to Hotch's office. She knocked and was told to come in without Hotch getting up.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yes. How are you doing Prentiss?" Hotch asked his colleague. He knew Emily had been affected about what had happened to JJ.

"I'm doing alright. Ready to return, that's for sure," she replied.

"I agree. I'm ready for you both to be back. I've scheduled a psychological evaluation for you as well Monday morning after JJ's. I know this affected you too and I just want to make sure you're ready to be back," Hotch explained his decision to Emily.

"With all due respect sir, I'm fine," Emily responded defiantly. She hated psych evals. They were a common thing when your job required you hunting down the worse of society and it made her feel like her personal life was being invaded.

"Then you'll fly through it. It's not up for discussion. And JJ is going to be on desk duty only, no travel, you're going to be ok with travelling with her here correct?" Htoch asked needing to know he really did have Agent Prentiss back with him. She was one of his most dedicated agents and was great when there were children involved in the case.

"Yes sir. She's only on desk duty for 3 weeks. I think I can handle that. I need to be back on the field, these past two weeks have been crazy but I'm ready to be back," Emily answered professionally. She knew it was going to be hard if she had to be away from JJ, but she knew it had to be done. There were people out there who needed the BAU at full strength and while JJ wouldn't be able to conduct the press conferences, she could write them from where she was and someone else could deliver them.

"Ok, we'll see you Monday then Agent Prentiss. Welcome back," Hotch said with a half smile.

"Thank you sir, it's glad to be back," Emily said as she left his office to find JJ. JJ was over at Reid's desk talking to him. It sounded like Reid was trying to convince her to come to Comic-Con and Emily knew she needed to be interrupted.

"Hey JJ. I'm done with Hotch and ready whenever you are," Emily said as she placed her hand on JJ's shoulder. Emily then walked out to the car after saying goodbye to Morgan. JJ wrapped up her conversation with Reid by telling him there was no chance she was going to Comic Con with him and said her goodbyes to everyone. They were excited that the two agents were coming back but they could all sense the tension between the two agents.


	33. World On Fire

A/N: So the Colts lost . Oh well. Here's another chapter because I can't concentrate enough to do word problems for my college algebra class and I've studied the ten amendments, fourteenth amendment, and the 7 articles of the constitution enough tonight. Tomorrow starts a very busy week so I'll update as much as I can!

The entire drive home from the BAU, JJ sat staring out the window not saying a word. Emily knew that when JJ was quiet, it wasn't good. Talking was what JJ did for a living, but when she was hurt, she tended to cocoon into herself. Emily knew she was going to have to break through that wall once again to apologize and she knew it would involve opening up about her feelings. The silence made the 45 minute drive back to D.C. seem twice as long as Emily turned up the radio and sang along. JJ was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at Emily with her singing her favorite songs. _Damn her. I just want to be mad for once but she always finds a way to make me smile._ JJ thought to herself as she caught herself smiling. She hoped Emily hadn't seen the smile.

The two agents arrived home and JJ walked in silently with Emily following behind. Emily swallowed her pride and fear of opening up to the blonde agent and called out to her. _You owe her that much, if not so much more. _Emily thought to herself.

"Jayj, wait. We need to talk. I'm sorry for snapping at you and making you feel like you couldn't take care of yourself. I didn't mean for it to come out that way baby. It just scares me leaving your side for one minute because of, well because of what happened last time I let you get kidnapped by a guy we knew was following us," Emily began feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Emily, I just want you to know that you can open up to me. I need you to open up to me when you are feeling like this; you don't have to compartmentalize everything anymore baby. I'm sorry I snapped at you too. I'm just frustrated with how much little I can do, and how I can't go on cases with you and the team. It's going to be hard but we can do it. It's only three weeks. But Emily, I need you to tell me how you're feeling instead of just bottling it up and snapping on me like that," JJ began as her eyes welled up with tears as well. "Baby, it is not your fault. Sure if you hadn't of had that phone call, I probably wouldn't have gone up to that hotel room without you, but neither one of us had our guns on us like we were supposed to. If I had my sidearm on me, I could've easily taken him out but he knew we were both unarmed. He didn't know that the Ambassador was calling you at that moment which means he had planned to take us both out, taking you only because he had to, or he would've knocked you and me out, and just taken me, but instead I went up there alone which left you to call Hotch and the team. I would've never have been found in time I would've waited for you and we had gone up together," JJ knew this was true. She was grateful Emily hadn't been taken too. Emily hadn't realized that, she had been too caught up in the emotions of everything happening.

"I never realized what would've happened if he had taken us both. Jayj, I'm so sorry. I just look at your bruises and see you not being able to get back to going on cases, and I feel so guilty for not following you up there. I feel like I want to protect you because I'm not sure I can live with the consequences if I couldn't protect you from something. I know now how you felt when Riley in Wyoming had attacked me and the unnecessary guilt you felt when you look at me. Jayj, I guess what I'm saying, is that I love you. Before you came into my life, I drifted by in life. It was like everything was in black and white. And then the day came when I joined the BAU and I was introduced in you, and a shooting star flew through my sky and everything was brilliant. Then we became friends and I fell in love with you Jennifer. That night that you told me you loved me too, my world lit on fire. I never want to stop touching you, never want to stop loving you, and with our jobs, it's always on the back of my mind that I'm going to lose you. But somehow it seems so much better to eventually have to look back on our lives together and the happiness we are going to have then to let the fear consume me and not let myself love you, because I couldn't compartmentalize those feelings anymore JJ. I was going to tell you that night too. I'm sorry for snapping at you," Emily explained to JJ. Tears were flowing pretty readily down both women's faces.

"I love you too Em. So much, I have the same fear and with the thought of you being on a case and me not being close by if something was to happen, it's going to be hard. I'm speechless. All I can say is how much I love you, how much I'm in love with you, seems so unreal," JJ cried as she hugged Emily and found their lips crashing together with every emotion they had felt in the past three weeks melting away except for their love for one another.


	34. Cleared

Monday morning, the two agents returned to Quantico for the first time in nearly three weeks. It was the first time the two women could get ready for work together in the morning and arrive together without people wondering why and everyone knew now that they were living together and nobody questioned it when they saw the interaction the two had. JJ didn't feel the need to arrive anymore so early now that she was happy and not trying to escape life, and Emily no longer dreaded going into work any earlier than she had to.

When JJ and Emily arrived, Emily headed to her desk to see what paperwork mountain would greet her while JJ went to her office to find out when their evaluations would be. JJ knocked on Hotch's door and was let in.

"Come on in JJ. Nice to see you back and ready to hit it hard. Your evaluation will be first thing this morning at 8 AM, and Emily's is at 9. We'll be helping the DC Police this week or however long it takes to help them out on a case and the team will brief you both in after the evaluations. You can send Prentiss up here and I can tell her the same," Hotch explained.

"Yes sir, glad to be back. I'll send Emily right up," JJ said as she exited the unit chief's office. She let Emily know that Hotch wanted to see her and headed to her office. JJ was in shock to see that her office was clean with only a small stack of files she needed to get started on right away sitting on her desk. She looked at the pictures around her and smiled. This team was her family and she had missed them more than ever. She knew she needed to get some fun new pictures of her and Emily now that they were a couple.

It was time for JJ's psychological evaluation so she headed to the psychologist conducting it, Dr. Weigel. JJ was nervous but she knew that she was better than most expected her to be, but it was because she had actually had the chance to talk it out with Emily. At the end of the evaluation, she was notified that the doctor was going to take a little bit to look over everything and analyze it but it was safe to say JJ was cleared psychologically. _Now if I could only get cleared physically._ JJ thought to herself. She texted Emily to wish her good luck and headed back to her office. It seemed now that she was back, no one was afraid to send her files again and she a mountain piling back up her desk. She knew the team wasn't taking any cases for the next couple of days. While JJ and Emily were gone they had been put on local duty only since they were short two agents, and they wanted to be close in case something happened to JJ.

Emily headed to her evaluation with a new sense of confidence. After she had expressed everything she had been feeling, her and JJ had spent most of the weekend talking again, into the wee hours of the morning. They had also spent a good amount of time in the bedroom which had made Emily happier than she felt she had ever been. Her evaluation was with the same doctor as JJ's and it had gone rather well. The doctor had told Emily the same thing and that Emily could go back to cases now. Emily had feared that before the talk with JJ, she may never have cleared the psych eval, she would've gone off on anyone who looked like Mark Jareau, but she felt better now that she had talked to her lover about it and everything seemed much calmer.

Emily and JJ joined the team to be rebriefed on the case they were helping the DC Police work on. D.C. had a string of robberies that had certain signatures to them. The unsub was leaving behind a trinket with every robbery that revealed something about himself. JJ was instructed to create a press conference with the profile they had set up and Emily, since being cleared, was being sent to talk to a suspect's family to see what they could find out about him.

After they had left the conference room, JJ caught Emily before she left.

"Be careful. I love you," JJ said quietly to Emily.

"I will, love you too," Emily answered back. She knew that JJ was worried. JJ had always had bad luck when it came to going to talk to a witness or a suspect's family and somebody ended up hurt, or in the worst case with Hankel, Reid had been kidnapped and tortured. JJ quickly pushed the thought out of her head because she knew it would lead to remembering what had happened in her uncle's basement and that was the one thing she was not allowing herself to do. She had blacked out from all the pain, which she had yet to remember many of the details and the nightmares had only come to her once, and they had been just that, a nightmare, not an actual memory. She had never even told Emily that she didn't remember anything really, and Emily hadn't pushed it.


	35. Long Day

A/N: Math homework gave me a headache and I still have time to kill before my next class so here we go. Last time I checked I still do not own Criminal Minds… wish I did though!!

The first day back at the BAU went fast for both agents. Emily had been out of the office most of the day interviewing people and JJ had a press conference she had to write and prepare. It felt like forever since the last press conference she had written and she was going in pretty rusty on this one, only being briefed on the case the morning of said press conference. The team had informed her that they were extremely glad she was back, as the agent who had filled in for her, wasn't quite as comfortable doing press conferences, and not actually being a media liaison and all. JJ knew it was going to be a long day with the amount of paperwork piled up on her desk, but she knew she could actually take her work home with her if she wanted to, in order to spend more time with Emily. The two had agreed that they would try and get out of the office earlier than 8 o'clock every night but if work piled up, they had agreed it would be ok for Emily and JJ to bring reports home to work on, on a minimal basis. JJ could already feel a migraine coming on as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, which made her smile at the thought of something Emily had told her over the weekend.

_"I love it when you do that Jayj. Every time you get stressed or feel a headache coming on, I can always tell. You always rub the bridge of your nose, rub your temples, scrunch your nose, or put your hands on your face and wipe away whatever you think is on there. When you had been taken, I thought I'd never get to see you do that again," Emily told JJ about her stress relieving antics. JJ laughed knowing it was true that she did these things when she had a headache coming on after hours of looking at files or writing up a press conference._

The long night wasn't something that JJ dreaded after being away from work for what seemed like an eternity. She was sure Hotch would want them to stay and try to crack this case before the next robbery because it seemed the victim count was escalating with each one. When Emily returned she went up to JJ's office, it was late afternoon and JJ was still working on perfecting the press conference before she ran it by Rossi and Hotch.

"Hey, we're back. Hotch wants to know how the press conference is coming along?" Emily asked smiling at her girlfriend hard at work. Emily could swear that the only place other than with her that JJ belonged was right here doing what she did best.

"Almost done. Tell him I'll need the team in the conference room in about 10 minutes to run this by. He can schedule the press conference for the 5 o'clock news," JJ explained in her work voice. It had just been a habit, not something she had done on purpose to block out Emily at all.

"Jayj?" Emily asked softly.

"I'm sorry Em. I was caught up in this. Are you ok? This day is going to be a long one. Are you any closer than before?" JJ asked in her normal tone.

"I'm fine. Great actually, you belong here Jayj. But unfortunately, no we aren't any closer. Hotch is depending on your press conference to hopefully get some more clues from people and possibly the unsub himself. The reason he's leaving trinkets is because he wants us to find him, he wants recognition for his crimes. He's also copycatting some robberies that happened about 10 years ago in Alexandria and just changing a few elements to focus on himself," Emily described to JJ what they had figured out at the crime scenes they had visited today.

"Did talking to the families of the suspects help any?" JJ asked curiously.

"No, every family swears that their son couldn't have done it, isn't capable. I swear some people sometimes. We are all capable of doing things we can even imagine at some times in our life, but what causes us not to do those unimaginable things is what makes us who we are," Emily contemplated deeply. It had been something Hotch had told her after a victim had asked her how an unsub could do something like they had done and her response had been that they think differently.

JJ then had an idea when Emily had mentioned son.

"JJ, you look like you just spaced off on me for a sec, what's on your mind?" Emily asked a little nervously. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that JJ was remembering or thinking about or if it was flashback to what happened to her. Emily suspected that JJ didn't remember much, because she didn't talk about the specific events. It was different to be told that one thing happened to you than actually reliving. She knew what had happened, she knew how they found her and the events surrounding it, but she didn't remember it herself.

"The unsub leaves trinkets correct? Something left behind to remember them by?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, some are little charms, others are just odds and ends with the unsubs signature on it, a star and a moon," Emily explained how things had each been found.

"What if our unsub isn't a man? What if it's a woman? Tell Hotch it's going to be a few more minutes, I need to change some wording around," JJ said as she went back to her press conference she needed to finish.

"A woman? Well it's rare, not impossible, but very rare Jayj, what makes you think it could be a woman?" Emily asked. Emily knew JJ wasn't a profiler but she assisted the team regularly with her ideas. Hotch had even suggested that JJ take the last profile class that was required to be an actual profiler but JJ had told him she wasn't interested. She liked the part of her job where she related to the families and was allowed to care just a little bit.

"The trinkets. Why would a man leave behind trinkets? Why would a man have trinkets in the first place unless it's from a daughter but I mean it's a possibility right Em?" JJ asked waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's a possibility. Look, how about we go down to the conference room and you can present the idea and then Hotch can tell you if you need to change the wording around of your press conference," Emily suggested.

"Good idea. I love bouncing ideas off of you," JJ smiled. She was beginning to love the relationship she had with Emily so much more now that they were back at work because Emily could now hang out in JJ's office without looking suspicious that they were spending too much time together. It was always a good thing when the two bounced ideas off of each other. They no longer had to work around each other trying not to touch each other, trying not to send each other mixed signals which cleared way for actual dedicated work to be done.


	36. Break in the Case

A/N: Should be studying but my brain is full of Articles I-VII of the Constitution and the first eight amendments. We are getting hit with a ton of snow right now in the good old Midwest. Anyway, I do not own. Thanks for the reading and the reviewing.

JJ gathered the team in the conference room to go over her idea of who the unsub could be and also get a final go-over for her press conference. It was almost 3:30 so she needed to work fast if they were going to make the 5 o'clock news with the press conference.

"The unsub is leaving trinkets right? Some are charms, some just random items left behind of theirs, a button, etc. Do we have any surveillance from the robberies?" JJ asked the team.

"I have one but I've gone through a million times Jayj. I can't see the man's face at all. All I know is they are about 5'4" and maybe about 120 pounds. They are wearing baggy pants and a baggy sweatshirt so it's hard to tell much about their body type even," Garcia explained.

"What if our unsub isn't a man? I know it's rare, but why would a man have bracelet charms? With that estimated height and weight, well, it doesn't narrow it down for a woman, that's the average weight for that height in a thin woman, but it would narrow down our suspect pool," JJ suggested to her team.

"It's highly rare for a woman to be bank robber, but there was a case recently, they called themselves the Barbie Bandits. Nobody died, but they robbed a bank in large sunglasses while laughing. They initially said it was a joke but they were convicted. JJ I think you may be on to something," Reid answered back with his ever so useful knowledge.

"I want to give a press conference in time to make the 5 o'clock news. If I say that we are looking for a man, it would do one of two things. It would either piss this person off worse and send them on a robbing, killing spree, or it will cause them to call our tip-line giving us more information about who they are," JJ explained. She knew from previous cases how this worked.

"Most likely if our unsub is a woman, and they are leaving trinkets behind, they are most likely seeking recognization. Women are more of the type to seek recognization for the work they have done, I mean, in most cases. Men who are serial killers are a different story. The only problem is that this unsub is most likely on the brink of a psychopathic break. JJ, make sure to include in your press conference a warning for all the local businesses in D.C. and banks. Have them make sure they look out for a slim male wearing baggy black clothing. This will catch the unsub off guard and it will also warn the businesses to profile people to keep safe," Hotch explained. He knew that his respected media liaison may just have something here that could break the case.

"You got it. I need to go make a few changes around with the wording to make sure we emphasize gender. I'll have D.C. news here by 5 so we can get this on the 5 o'clock news," JJ explained before leaving the conference room to finish up her press conference.

"Ok, we need to look at this a little differently everyone. If JJ is right this changes everything we've been looking at and I think she's definitely on to something. Let's go through all the businesses that have been robbed and see if we missed some pattern," Rossi instructed the rest of the team. Emily was happy that the team had given JJ a chance to tell what she felt was the truth and that they were actually considering it as an option. Emily wouldn't have thought that an armed robber who had an escalating amount of victims would be a woman but the trinkets screamed woman. They had to find something that had caused this woman to snap. Then an idea hit Emily.

"Garcia can you pull employment records for each of these places and see if we have anyone who has worked at a multiple number of them?" Emily asked.

Garcia gave Emily an odd look.

"What if this unsub is a former employee of this place? We already know that the profile fits a person who would not be able to hold down a job for very long, most likely moving from place to place because of being terminated. What if that's the connection and the breaking point? Can you do it?" Emily asked.

"Yes ma'am. It'll take me a little bit with all these places but I'll see what I can get for you," Garcia replied back as she went back to her office to get started.

Five o'clock came around and it was time for JJ to give her press conference. She made sure to emphasize that the BAU thought they were looking for a man in his early to late 20's, 5'4" and slim, and a man who wore black baggy clothing a lot. The number for the tip-line popped up on the screen as JJ gave her press conference and once she was done it was just a waiting game until someone called the tip-line or Garcia had a cross reference.

A half an hour later, Garcia came storming up to the bullpen.

"Any hits on the tip-line my lovelies?" she asked.

"Not yet. Got anything for us Pen?" JJ asked as she rubbed her neck. It was beginning to be one very long first day back to work.

"I do angel, I do. Aarika Francis has worked at 7 out of the 12 places robbed. I know that's not all of them but the last 5 places, her boyfriend, who has a record, has worked at. She recently defaulted on all her student loans and filed for bankruptcy and was denied. She has a four year old boy with said boyfriend and the trinkets are from a bracelet called Pandora, I googled it," Garcia explained right as the tip-line rang. Rossi immediately picked it up and the unsub began to talk with a distorted voice.

"You say that I am a man? But how can you be sure of this? I'm not doing this because I want to. He needs a mom, he needs a mom who can provide for him. No man would do this and leave trinkets behind," the unsub began to talk.

"Aarika? How's your baby boy, he's four right? What's he going to think when his mommy goes to prison?" Rossi added with malice in his voice.

"He'll know that his mother loved him and did this for him. He'll understand. His father will take care of him," the unsub replied before hanging up.

"Garcia could you get a trap and trace on that?" Hotch asked.

"Disposable cell phone sorry. It wasn't long enough to triangulate but I do however have an address for said Aarika Padilla, I'll send it to your GPS right now," Garcia replied and with a few strokes of the keyboard the address for the suspect showed up on their phones.

"Ok, we have a child involved in this. JJ, I know you are not cleared for this but we need you. Here's the plan, you will stay back behind the line of command. The rest of us will do a hard entry if needed. Soft entry isn't necessary on this one, she is dangerous but robbery is her thing. Once we find the boy and the mom and boyfriend are restrained JJ we will call for you and you can enter. I want you in full body armor and wrap those ribs just in case. I can't have you getting hurt but we need you for this one Jayj. Are you ok with this?" Hotch knew he couldn't do this without JJ. Emily was good with kids but she would be needed to restrain the unsub and her boyfriend, knowing full well that the boyfriend knew about the robberies and was most likely dangerous as well. JJ gulped. She hadn't expected to be back in the field so soon but she knew the team needed her.

"Yes sir. Ready as I'll ever be I guess," JJ answered back. The team headed for the locker rooms to get ready and JJ enlisted in the help of Emily to wrap her ribs in ace bandage. Her soft touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Em?"

"Yeah Jayj?"

"I'm nervous. Not just about me, but about you. Please don't do anything stupid or anything to get hurt," JJ expressed her fear.

"I'll be ok. How about you though? Are you sure you're ready for this? You can tell Hotch that you aren't ready, he can't make you go out there sweetie," Emily asked with the worry evident in her question.

"Ready? Not really, but this kid will need me once he sees you guys arrest his mom and dad. It's not like I'm going to be storming in there with you, I'll be behind the SWAT team the entire time. It'll be ok. Before we go, when we're done here and get to go home, let's just do takeout tonight baby. If the team asks to go out I don't think I want to. This day has been the most exhausting first day back I have ever experienced," JJ laughed as she rubbed her sore neck and felt her headache.

"No problem. I think someone's going to need a massage tonight. Let's go," Emily said as they were off to go find the unsub and put a stop to all the robberies.


	37. What If

A/N: Well due to four inches of snow here in good old Illinois, my work was completely dead tonight and I cooked this up. Thank you for the reviews. I'm leaving it a cliff hanger until I type out my ideas for the next chapter. My hands are cold so sorry for any mistakes!! I can't type when they are cold. I think I caught most!

The team took two SUVs to the D.C. address that Garcia had provided for them. Emily, Rossi, and Morgan were in one and Hotch, JJ, and Reid in the other. Emily stared silently out the window the entire 45 minute drive, while JJ in the other SUV stared at her Blackberry, only stopping when Reid caught her off guard.

"I'm glad you're back JJ, and it's going to be ok," Reid said with a smile as he grabbed and squeezed JJ's hand. Reid wasn't one who showed much emotion or reacted to others but it didn't take a profiler to know JJ was more than concerned about this raid.

"Thanks Spence," she replied squeezing back.

In the other SUV, Morgan could sense Emily's nervousness.

"Princess, you sure you're ok with this?" he asked using her prized pet name. She had secretly hated it at first, but now she didn't mind it at all.

"Hm? Ready? For what?" Emily asked snapping out of her daze.

"For this raid Prentiss. I can tell you are nervous. Last raid you went on wasn't exactly the greatest. No fainting on us this time," Morgan laughed but he was concerned about his friend and colleague.

"Morgan, I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about JJ. She's not even medically cleared for this yet. What if something goes wrong or we find the boy before we restrain the parents?" Emily knew it was wrong to go over all the what-ifs but she just couldn't help to.

"If we find the boy first Emily, JJ will be signaled to only come as far as the door and she's wearing her vest. I need your head in this Emily," Rossi explained looking at Emily in the passenger seat.

"JJ never enters the house?" Emily asked to get it straight.

"Nope, not once. We want to keep her safe just as much as you do Emily," Rossi reassured the troubled agent.

"Ok, then my head is in it," she confirmed.

The days were getting shorter in D.C. as fall approached and as it was nearly 7 PM, it was dusk as they approached the house. JJ met Emily's eyes before several members of the SWAT team led the way for the BAU up to the house. Several other members of the SWAT team and members of the DC police formed a line of command which JJ, earbud in place, stood behind. The nervousness was replaced with adrenaline and concern for the 4 year old boy who was most likely inside. JJ knew the impact of what the boy had seen and what he was going to witness now. She knew it would carry on for the rest of his life and even define who he would become.

Hotch led the team followed by Emily, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi. He knocked and yelled, "FBI!" Nobody responded so he motioned for Emily to knock in the door. Emily got into position and side kicked the door as hard as she could. She then stood aside as the others filed in, guns in front.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the team heard the little boy cry out and Emily's heart skipped a beat or two.

"Mommy! I think the police are here!" the little boy cried out as he caught sight of the FBI vests.

No one answered the cries of the little boy so Morgan put away his sidearm and scooped up the scared boy as a flashback froze Emily.

"Jayj, I've got the boy. Come to the door behind a SWAT member and in front of a SWAT member. We haven't secured the parents yet," Morgan said into his walkie.

"You got it," Morgan heard her reply back.

"Little man, can you tell me where your mommy is?" Morgan asked as he heard the rest of the team call out clear for every room on the main level as they searched.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy? Mommy says never to tell the bad guys where she or daddy is,"

"I'm a good guy buddy. See, this is my badge. I just want to talk to your mommy," Morgan explained to the small child that now rest on his hip.

"Otay, mommy's in the basement watching TV with daddy. I'm not allowed down there, adults only," the boy answered back.

"Ok tell you what kiddo, I'm going to bring you to another good person, my friend JJ, and you can go play with her while we talk to your mommy and daddy," Morgan succeeded in handing the small boy off to JJ and for Emily's sake made sure JJ and the boy made it safely back across the line of command.

"Guys, the boys safe with JJ back behind our line. The boy said the parents are in the basement," Morgan said to the team via his walkie.

Outside JJ sat with the boy asking him questions while Emily and the team searched for the parents. JJ was getting anxious as ten minutes passed since she had heard Morgan tell the team where the parents were. Finally they emerged with both the mother and the father in custody and JJ had to distract the boy away from his parents. Her heart sank when she didn't see Emily exit the house immediately after the team. Her eyes searched the faces of the members of her team, of her family, and they revealed nothing.


	38. Memories of Happier Times

Inside the house, the team had restrained the parents without too much struggle and was getting ready to walk them out of the basement.

"Are you coming Prentiss?" Rossi asked her as he saw her hesitate.

"I'll be right out. I need to do something," she replied back climbing the stairs to search again for the room she had found earlier.

Emily found the room quickly. It was the only room in the house filled with the joy of a child's laughter. Even with the child gone, the sound of his laughter echoed off the green walls painted with every sports ball imaginable. It was true that this child has seen love even though his mom was slowly losing her grip with reality. Emily looked over at the child's dresser and saw a photo of happier times and picked it up. Before leaving the room she grabbed a few of the child's toys, thinking that the ragged teddy bear, and a few others, looked like his favorites from their degree of wear. Emily knew every child deserved memories of happier time when something like this happened and she couldn't help to think about what it would be like if she hadn't done what she had done when she was 15. She quickly shook the thought out of head just like she had done with the flashback she had earlier. Then, a happier thought crossed Emily's mind as she imagined what it would be like to have a child with JJ. Thinking of JJ reminded her that the woman was outside with the child whose room she stood in now, and JJ was probably worried sick since she hadn't come out of the house so she quickly exited the room and left the house.

JJ was beginning to panic when she saw JJ walk out toys and picture frame in hand. JJ smiled. She knew what the woman had done and it made her fall in love with the brunette agent even more.

"Em, I was worried when you didn't come out," JJ began.

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't just let this child get put into foster care or go to relatives without something familiar and something to remind him of happier times, so I grabbed these. Where is he?" Emily asked her girlfriend who had tears forming behind her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness but tears for the amount of love she had growing in her heart.

"He's over there with Officer Menendez. We were able to reach the grandmother and she is on her way to pick him up," JJ motioned over to where the officer was and watched as Emily went over to the young boy and gave him the items. A tear rolled down her eyes as the boy gave Emily a hug, practically jumping into her arms. _What did I do to deserve her?_ JJ thought to herself. This was all too good to be true.

The team headed back to Quantico, this time Emily, JJ, and Hotch in one SUV and Morgan, Reid, and Rossi in the other one. The team knew cases that involved boys around Jack's age were tough on Hotch but he seemed better than normal as he had talked to the grandmother and had a sense that the boy would be better off. He also knew that the boy hadn't been neglected.

"How was Jack's birthday Hotch? I never got to ask with everything that happened," JJ asked. She could tell Hotch had been thinking about him.

"It was great. It was like for one day we were a real family again. He had a great time and I got to spend a lot of time with him. I can't wait to see him this weekend," Hotch said sounding said when he said this weekend. His job meant he only really had weekends to spend with Jack and that was if there were no cases. JJ prayed there would be no cases as this one had already mentally and physically exhausted them and it had been local. The cases she had only brief chances to look over were mainly consults but she had only briefly looked over them. She knew it wouldn't be long before Emily would be off on a case without her and it scared her.

They reached Quantico and they all went inside to grab their bags.

"Everyone, get some rest. You all did a great job today. All of you. JJ can I see you in my office real quick before you leave? Emily, it'll only be a minute or two," Hotch asked smiling at the team. That had been two and a half smiles they had gotten out of the unit chief in one week which was practically a record. There had been a time when Aaron Hotchner had smiled more; it was before Haley had divorced him that was for sure.

"Yes sir. Let me grab my bag from my office and I'll be right in," she responded as she went to get her brief case from her office that had gone from clean to a mess in a matter of one very long day.

JJ went to Hotch's office to see him smiling at a picture of Jack riding his bike.

"I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you are back JJ. You really broke the case today and we wouldn't have solved it that face if it weren't for you. My offer still stands if you want to take those last profiling classes but I understand how much you like your job. I hope you were ok with going out in the field before being medically cleared but we just couldn't do it without you," Hotch explained his reasoning.

"It was nerve-wracking I'm not going to lie Hotch but I felt like I needed to be there too. I was more worried about Emily and I'm sure we'll have a long talk about it when we get home. I noticed something she was trying to hide from me or guard from me when we were on the way back. I think it's safe to say today went pretty smoothly. Get some rest Hotch," JJ said as she exited the office and joined her girlfriend as they walked out to the parking garage and drove home. Emily drove them home as JJ drifted to sleep in the passenger seat, hand in hand with Emily.


	39. Memories of Not so Happier Times

"Stop. Please. Why are you doing this to me?" Emily heard JJ mumble in her sleep before the thrashing began. JJ had drifted off on the way from Quantico back home to DC.

"Baby, wake up. We're almost home. JJ!" Emily had to grab JJ's shoulder and shake it to get her to wake up from her nightmare. JJ had been sleeping well with hardly any nightmares but this case must have shaken some memories from her just like it had Emily.

"Em?" JJ asked with a small voice.

"Wake up baby. You're dreaming," Emily grabbed a hold of JJ's hand with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and squeezed.

"Not dreaming. Remembering. Let's get home and we can talk," JJ said as she went back to staring out the window this time going over what she had seen in her head.

"I think that's a good idea. We can order pizza. You look exhausted Jayj," Emily said with a twinge of concern in her voice. Sometimes it felt that what had happened was never going to go away, and it wasn't going to until JJ knew everything that had happened to her. Emily could only tell her how she was found and they had left out the details of how they had found Mark standing over her body getting ready to rape her.

"I am, it's been a long day, and this headache won't go away, but I know one thing for sure. That nightmare I just had is most likely suppressed memories, I don't care what Reid says about Freud," JJ said laughing. She had had an earlier conversation with Reid about dreams being suppressed memories and he had discounted the idea and gone off on a tangent about Sigmund Freud.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee then. I had some flashbacks when we first when in that house that froze me for a second. I was able to snap back to reality real fast but it was like I was going in to find you all over again," Emily confessed one of the things she had been hiding from JJ. JJ squeezed Emily's hand a little harder as they pulled up to their home. JJ hadn't found it hard to call Emily's home but she had always remembered the saying _Home is where the heart is._ She knew that her heart was with Emily and that wherever Emily was, she could call it home. Emily had her heart and JJ had Emily's.

"Here's your coffee, black, just the way you like it baby," Emily said handing JJ her cup of coffee as they sat on the couch facing each other so they could talk about what JJ had remembered. "Now what was that nightmare about?"

"I had pissed Mark off by saying something and it was right after he smacked me across the face. Then I'm lying on the floor and I can feel pain in my ribs which is where I say 'Why are you doing this to me?' and I can feel his foot connect with my stomach and I just pass out, which is where you woke me up from," JJ recalled the events of her nightmare. She knew this was more than a nightmare, she knew this is what had actually happened.

"The doctor said you had been unconscious for quite awhile Jayj. He had to kick you several times before three ribs would've broken. When Morgan found you, you were covered with bruises from head to toe and had blood all over your face," Emily recalled the events. She hadn't seen JJ like this since they had wiped the blood from her face before bringing her out of the house. Morgan knew Emily had already fainted from the sound of the gun going off; he couldn't risk what would happen if Emily saw JJ that way. Morgan had told Emily how he had found the unsub but had advised it wouldn't be a good way to tell JJ when the doctor's had found that there were no signs of sexual abuse.

"Where did they find him?" JJ asked not sure if she wanted to know. She knew he had been shot and killed but wasn't sure why but she knew if she was going to get past this, she had to have her questions answered.

"Jayj, I, are you sure you want to know that? Why do you need to know baby? It may make things worse?" Emily was hesitant to tell JJ how they had found Mark standing over her limp and unconscious body getting ready to rape the small helpless agent. _Small and helpless do not describe my Jennifer Jareau._ Emily thought to herself chastising herself for using those words.

"I need to know Emily. I want this nightmare to be over with too, but I think before it can be over, I need to know everything I can know. I know it'll probably cause a few bad dreams but I'm willing to go through that with you if it means I finally know what happened and how he died," JJ explained in a soft voice, tears threatening to crack her voice.

"Ok, come here baby," Emily said hugging her girlfriend before going into the harrowing details of how Mark Jareau got killed.

"I know I wasn't sexually assaulted Emily, so just tell me, how did Morgan find him?" JJ asked pulling away from the hug. She could see it was hard for Emily to tell her. She saw the tears pooling behind her brown eyes.

"He was standing over you, unbuckling his belt Jayj. Morgan killed him before he could rape you," Emily said quietly a tear falling down her face. JJ just nodded as the tears that were threatening her voice fell. She was sobbing and she felt the twinge in her ribs. Her ribs, according to the doctor, were still healing, but were at a place where it would only hurt when she exerted that portion of her body. Emily embraced JJ and held her as the two cried together. They knew that this was a healing process and that the next day it wouldn't be so clear in JJ's mind and Emily's flashbacks of busting into the house and fainting wouldn't be so vivid. JJ broke away from the embrace when all the tears she had were gone.

"Thank you. I needed to know that. Are you ok?" she asked with a new found confidence in her voice.

"I'm much better now that I got that all off my chest. How about pizza? You want veggie if I do remember correctly?" Emily asked as the two women's stomachs growled.

"You got it babe. You know me so well," JJ laughed as Emily went to call in the pizza. Thirty minutes later the two were munching down on pizza and talking about their day as if it had been any normal day.


	40. Spring Valley, Nevada Population 117,390

A/N: Ok so I know this story has had a lot of drama in it with cases so this chapter is how JJ deals with Emily being gone the first day they are on a case away. I'm trying to get it to where I'm going because I'm harboring other ideas but then again I don't want to end the story either. Don't worry there are more chapters to come, just not tonight. Thanks and love you all who review especially diaza44, Eternity, and those who review with every chapter. Oh yeah, and the reason JJ gets so many headaches is actually due to my headaches sorry! I've been getting them this semester at school a lot probably due to having math at 8 AM. And I noticed that JJ likes to rub her nose and temples a lot. What did everyone think about tonight's episode?

The next two days at the BAU were a blur of paperwork and reports. Thursday rolled around and JJ knew it was time for the inevitable. There was a case in Nevada that needed the team and JJ had yet to be medically cleared, meaning she would have to hold down the front at Quantico while Emily was in Nevada.

"We've got a case. Briefing in ten minutes," JJ announced down to the bull pen from the balcony that held her office. Emily rushed up to her office to check on where she was going and how far away she was going to be.

"Jayj, where's it at?" Emily asked.

"Nevada, Emily. You guys are needed in Nevada. I'll have to stay behind and conduct all press conferences from here," JJ explained knowing the real reason Emily had come up here.

"I can sit this case out. Hotch wouldn't totally kill me if I did it. He'd understand, I think," Emily suggested. JJ hadn't smiled in three days and she didn't know if it was the exhaustion of being back to work or the thoughts of what she had been told about her kidnapping.

"Em, I'll be fine. I am fine. The team needs you. I can do everything here from Garcia's office. She'll keep me company. Just come back ok?" JJ said with an irritated tone. A headache was building up for the third day in a row and she knew it was because of the amount of paperwork after recovering from a concussion and the stress of what Emily had told her. _It's probably nothing, just stress. _JJ thought to herself. And she was right, the stress of everything building up was causing her to be grumpy and have headaches after hours of looking at paperwork and reports.

"I will. Always have. I'm not leaving you Jayj," Emily said with a tone of concern in her voice. Emily looked JJ in the eyes hoping she would get the message she was sending. _I love you Jayj._

"Sometimes I wonder what in the world I did to deserve you Emily Prentiss, because I sure don't think I do," JJ said softly before gathering her files and heading to the conference room.

"This case is in Spring Valley, Nevada. Population 117,390 people. It's a big city. We have three victims ranging from ages 40-55 all male all upper middle class to lower upper class," JJ said as she described the case. She knew that with a town this big, it would be a few days before her family came home and this case would probably go well into the weekend.

The team was in the air an hour after JJ's briefing and JJ was set on working on victimology with Garcia.

"Hey angel, team gone?" Garcia asked sweetly.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's going to be a rough case. Big city. We need to find victimology on these men. I don't know how long I can take not knowing how Emily's doing," JJ said rubbing and scrunching her nose.

"I know sweetie. I go through that every time they leave. You know how my chunk of chocolate is with the breaking down of the doors. He makes me age more and more every day. Look, gray hair right there," Garcia laughed at she plucked out one of her hairs that was clearly blonde just a lighter shade. JJ laughed for the first time since Monday night. Garcia kept JJ busy working on the case until Hotch called to be briefed in on what they had found and Emily sent JJ a secret smile which lightened the burden on JJ's shoulders. She knew it would be late until she heard from Emily, even if she heard from her tonight, and she figured she would end up staying the night, yet again, on her couch in her office. JJ knew she couldn't face Emily's large condo alone. It was too quiet, too big, and Emily's bed would seem so empty without the brunette laying next to her.

It was nearly 4 AM when JJ's phone buzzed with a text message. She smiled when she saw who it was. She had been sitting in her office, staring at pictures, again.

_Are you awake? Hotch just sent us to the hotel rooms to call it a night. I want to hear your voice but if you are sleeping, I can call in the morning. xoxo Em_

JJ quickly dialed Prentiss's familiar number feeling elated to hear Emily pick up.

"Hey," Emily answered nonchalantly.

"Em, it's so good to hear your voice. How's the case going?" JJ asked concerned with how long they were going to be apart. It had only been a little over 12 hours since they had last seen each other but JJ's heart already ached.

"Well, there's a lot of ground to cover but we have 100% of the Spring Valley PD's support so that'll make it go easier. My guess is we'll be home Sunday if all goes well. We have a few suspects. How are you? Did you go home tonight?" Emily asked even though she already knew the answer. JJ would answer I'm fine, and no. Emily just knew that JJ was sitting at her desk like the morning she had found her after the rough case in Wyoming.

"I'm fine. No I haven't gone home yet. I'm working on some more paperwork sitting here looking at pictures on my desk in the meantime," JJ said knowing the sadness was evident in her voice.

"Don't spend the entire time I'm gone in that office JJ. Plus I put something together at home from when I'm gone. Go home tomorrow night and I promise it'll be ok. I need to get some sleep now and I think you need to too. It's midnight here which makes it 4 AM there. Goodnight Jayj. I love you. I'll e home as soon as I can and the next case we go on, you'll be right here. I promise." Emily reassured Jayj. She could hear the exhaustion in her own voice and she heard it creep up into JJ's voice.

"Goodnight Em. I love you too. Please come home safe," JJ said as she hung up the phone and laid on her couch and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	41. Day Two Away From Emily

A/N: As always I own nothing. I will probably have another chapter up tonight when I get home from the gym to write it. I'm still on edge on where I'm going to end this story and how I'm going to. I have an idea but I'm not sure how long it will prolong the story. Thanks for the reads and reviews.

It wasn't very long until Garcia had arrived back at Quantico at 8 AM and she knew JJ would already be there. She looked around the bull pen and didn't see the blonde liaison. She saw that the agent's office door was closed which was unusual since she usually left it open unless on an important phone call so she called JJ's phone. She started walking towards JJ's office as she heard the Blackberry ring from her office. She walked in to JJ's office quietly to see the blonde passed out on her couch completely relaxed, clutching a picture frame.

"Jayj! JJ, wake up! It's Garcia," she half whispered shaking JJ on the shoulder. She wondered if she had been there the entire night. JJ woke up with start looking around her to see her surroundings. She then remembered that she was in her office and that Emily was in Nevada with the rest of the team.

"Garcia! What time is it?" JJ asked as she could feel her heart race from the start of waking up in what had first seemed an unfamiliar place.

"Did you stay here all night Jayj?" Garcia asked softly looking at the picture frame and saw that the picture was one of her and Emily from that night out.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get some work done and I still had my go bag here," JJ tried to not let on the real reason she hadn't gone home the night before.

"It's 8 o'clock with only makes it 4 back in Nevada so we have a few hours to work the databases and to get everything set up for a press conference. You should have an email from Hotch explaining how we are going to do it. I got the same email sort of, without all the details of the press conference, because I have to set it up via satellite. I think he wants it at 9 their time which is 1 PM so you have some time," Garcia explained. She had a suspicion that the blonde had slept here overnight because she hadn't wanted to go home to an empty house, not because of having work to do.

"Ok, let's get to work. Let me grab a cup of coffee and tidy up a bit. Is it ok if I work on the press conference down in your office? I'd like to have some Garcia time," JJ said smiling at her best friend. It seemed like forever since the last time they had been able to work together and talk and the next four hours before the team would be awake would be the perfect time.

"Yeah honey, that's fine. I want me some Jayj time too. You can dish the dirt on that brunette agent of yours a little bit more," Garcia laughed. Garcia then left to return to her lair while JJ tidied up the couch she had slept on last night and grabbed her toiletries out of her bag. She needed to brush her teeth and hair at least before starting the day and headed to the bathroom.

Four hours later, Garcia had conferenced in the whole team on her webcam.

"Morning team. Press conference is prepared, all we need to do is set up the equipment. I also have your victimology for you," Garcia explained to the entire team on the webcam. JJ could see the bags underneath Emily's eyes and spotted the coffee in her hand, letting her in on how the brunette had slept the night before. Emily spotted JJ's coffee and her bags under her eyes and knew it was because she had been up so late waiting on a phone call from her. Emily knew JJ would need her sleep because they needed everyone in the team to focus on this case. Nobody but Emily noticed that JJ was wearing the same thing she worn the night before which was an indicator of her sleeping in her office as her jacket was just a little wrinkled.

"Thanks Garcia. Hopefully this gets us a step closer to finding this guy. They are setting up everything now for the press conference I trust JJ that you have used everything we have for the profile to present it to the media. We want men to be on the lookout for men that fit the profile that I emailed to your Blackberry," Hotch explained.

"I made sure to include it sir. Stay safe out there," JJ said before leaving the screen to prepare for her press conference. She knew that the unsub was targeting white collar males ages 40-55 and she knew that Hotch and Rossi both fit those profiles or at least looked the profile.

By the end of the day JJ was exhausted. She had given her press conference from the BAU through satellite to Nevada and her email had been bombarded with press questions. She had spent most of the day in Garcia's room answering press phone calls and emails to control the pandemonium.

"JJ, you are under strict orders to go home and sleep," Garcia said in her commanding voice. She was on a mission from Emily to get JJ to go home.

"Garcia, I have a lot of work to be done. I think I'll just stay here another night," JJ argued. She knew she was exhausted and that Emily had told her to go home for a surprise but she literally had a lot of work to be done. The constant phone calls and emails from the press had consumed JJ's time today.

"Nope, it can wait til' tomorrow. I will drive you home if needed. Now go before it's so late you fall asleep. You're exhausted Jayj. Plus, if you don't go home and Emily finds out you stayed here another night, she will kill me. I'm serious Jayj, I'm too young to die, we've already discussed this before. Go home. You won't be disappointed," Garcia chimed. JJ caught on that Emily was behind this. Whatever was waiting for her at home would be worth going home to an empty house. _I guess it would be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight. I'm exhausted._ JJ thought to herself as she grabbed her purse and go bag and headed for the door.


	42. All We'd Ever Need

A/N: So I'm going to include a song in this chapter because it's where the idea came from… this chapter may form a one shot later on when I get done with this story but with a completely different twist but for now it's only going to be portions of the song because the song is about not telling the person you love that you love them in time, and missing them. Obviously JJ misses Emily but they are together for this story (and in my mind. Sounds crazy but I am straight and just in love with this relationship. Odd huh? Oh well.) Enjoy! Song is All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum.

JJ drove the 45 minutes home blasting the stereo just to stay awake and focus on the road. She couldn't wait to get home to see what Emily's surprise was, but she also wanted to just fall into their bed and crash. She parked Emily's car, she had driven the morning that they had left for Nevada, and JJ was secretly very excited to drive Emily's prized possession. Before leaving the BAU Emily had texted JJ to let her know that her keys were in her desk and the text had ended with _be careful with my baby ;-)_. JJ had laughed knowing that Emily was serious about her car.

JJ walked up to the condo and saw a box sitting on the steps wrapped in brown paper and wondered what had been delivered during the time she had been gone. She looked at it and the box had said Jennifer Jareau. She was confused. She hadn't done a change of address yet and was still having to pick up her mail at her apartment's mail box. JJ struggled with the box and Emily's keys to open the door but when she opened the door she was able to set the keys in the bowl on the table next to the door and kicked off her boots. Honestly, JJ would have rather worn running shoes to work any day other than the high heels she had just kicked off. She loved dressing professionally but there was nothing like the feel of running shoes, sweatpants, and a hoodie for JJ. With that being said, JJ brought the box up the stairs with her as she went up to her and Emily's bedroom. She set the box down on the bed and noticed an envelope sitting on the bed with _Jennifer_ written upon it. JJ knew she needed a shower so she pushed the envelope and box out of her mind as she quickly walked down to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. She knew that when she and Emily got a house together a requirement would be a master bathroom that was connected to the bedroom because there had been many a night when either agent had gotten up and stubbed their toes on the way to the bathroom.

The hot water washed a lot of JJ's tension and some of her exhaustion. She hurried back to the bedroom to see what Emily had left her. First she opened the box to find a vase filled with her favorite flowers, a combination of morning glories and white lilies. Next she opened the envelope to find a CD and a letter written in Emily's handwriting.

_My Dearest JJ,_

Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me

I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me

_This is our first case away from each other and I'm sure I hate it. Before we left this morning I had a gut feeling we would have a case and since I was up before you, I fashioned this all up. I hope you got the flowers and they aren't dead. I know you probably won't come here right away. I left you a t-shirt for while I'm gone that you can wear, I'm pretty positive it's your favorite one that I wear. And look on the night stand and you'll see a photograph. I can't get you out of my mind Jennifer Jareau. I don't want to let you go. I made this CD because I know how much you loved it when I sang that song at karaoke that night and it conveys a lot of feelings that I have. _

Every day I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say

[Chorus]  
I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need

_Jen, before when you were with Will, I'd have to struggle to get up to see your unhappiness and I'm sorry I pushed you towards him. Instead of pushing you towards the easier choice I should've told you how much I loved you and that you were all that mattered to me. When you were in the hospital having surgery, I prayed for the first time in years hoping you'd come back to me and I'd be able to hear you say I love you again. I regret all the time we could've had together when you were him and I know it's because I didn't step up and say something but now that we are together, I never want to let you go Jayj. _

And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out

_All the words you've ever said to me, are in one of the compartments inside my head JJ and while I'm gone and laying in bed alone, I'll be pulling them out and replaying them. I remember the day I first saw you when I was in Hotch's office and you walked in. I thought my heart was going to stop. I wanted so badly for the paperwork to go through just so I could know you. When you got together with Will, when you were happy at first, I put my pain in one of those little compartments but at the end the feeling was too large to put into a compartment. I was going to tell you the night we got back from Wyoming but you looked so alone, so sad. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you JJ. I love you. Enjoy the CD and I'll see you when we return._

_All my Love,_

_Em xoxo_

The letter ended with lipstick marks that JJ knew came from Emily's lips as she rubbed her hands over them. She walked over to the dresser that held some of their clothes and opened the top drawer to find Emily's favorite Georgetown tshirt. It was oversized and when JJ threw it on, it reached her knees. It smelled exactly like JJ's favorite perfume that Emily always wore. It smelled of lilacs and summer time.

JJ quickly looked over to the night stand to find a picture of Emily blowing her a kiss. A tear fell down JJ's eyes but it was not a tear of sadness. JJ felt as if her heart could explode with the love she had for this woman. JJ quickly typed out a text for Emily.

_I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. I got your surprise. I'm going to listen to the CD and go to bed. Call me as soon as you wake up in the morning. xoxo Jen_

JJ loved it when Emily called her Jen because she was the only one who did. Her parents had always called her JJ for jabber jaws or Jenny, but never Jennifer or Jen.

A few minutes later JJ got a text message back from Emily.

_Love you too and miss you. Got a break in case. Call you in morning. xoxo Em._

With that JJ popped in the CD Emily had made for her and in Nevada Emily smiled and her heart warmed knowing that JJ was listening to the songs of her heart. Music had always been a big part of Emily's life. She had found comfort in it when she was constantly moving around and dealing with politician parents. Now she was passing on that passion to JJ.

JJ fell asleep listening to Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum and was astonished and how well it fit her and Emily. Her dreams that night were of the brunette agent making it home safely.

**A/N: Here are the lyrics to Can't Take my Eyes Off You. I thought it fit perfectly for the two.**

I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up, has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came

[Chorus]  
So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go  
This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
When I just wake up  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
But it's never too much  
I'm falling fast, and the truth is I'm not scared at all  
You climb my walls

So lay here, beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

Off you  
Off you

So lay here, beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
Oh this feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you


	43. Morning Surprise

A/N: So this chapter literally wasn't planned. I sat down to write and got the idea… this chapter is in JJ's point of view. I'll have one in Emily's next.

Saturday morning JJ woke up earlier than she needed to, rolling over to feel the empty other side of the bed. Groggily, she remembered once again that Emily was in Nevada and that she was clutching the photograph Emily had left for her. She knew she couldn't go to work this early because of it being a Saturday it would probably only be her and Garcia in the office and she hoped today would be the day the case would be solved. Monday was Emily's birthday and JJ needed to meet with the team on something to do for her. She knew Emily had never made a big deal about her birthday but JJ hadn't known about it the last year until it was time to leave work.

JJ climbed out of bed, realizing she was in Emily's oversized t-shirt, and took a deep inhale of the smell she missed so much. They had been gone three days now and JJ was getting restless being at the BAU instead of where she belonged with the team. She loved Garcia and even had a new found respect for how she handled not being with the team, but she knew that her job was to be there, controlling the press, talking to families, and being at the BAU was not doing that. She could control the press from her desk, sure, with a couple of phone calls and e-mails but it didn't hold the same thrill. The thrill which made JJ love her job that much more. JJ knew it was too early to call or text Emily knowing it would be the middle of the night in Nevada so she went downstairs to fix a pot of coffee and turned on the morning news. What she heard nearly made her faint.

"We are here in Nevada where the FBI is investigating a series of upper class homicides. The FBI was questioning what was thought to be a witness when said person took an agent hostage and is now inside this café with the patrons that were in there at the time. We do not know the name of the agent at this time but there seems to be only 6 other people inside with the agent and the suspect. We'll report more as we know it. This is Julie Rycroft with ABC News," the reporter said. JJ quickly dialed Garcia's number.

"JJ, why are you calling me so early?" Garcia said groggily looking at the caller id on her phone.

"Turn on the news," JJ said with little emotion. She was trying to hold it together. She didn't know who the agent was, for all she knew it could be a field agent and not one of her family members, not her Emily.

"What station?" Garcia asked first confused and then concerned.

"I don't think it matters Pen," JJ stated back. She heard Garcia gasp.

"Meet me at Quantico in one hour. I'm going to try and get a hold of Emily. It could be a field agent. I'm sure they would've notified us if one of our own was being held hostage, don't you think?" JJ asked hoping that the answer would yes, they would inform them, but sadly she knew that if they were in the middle of a hostage situation right now, the goal would be to get said hostage out and out alive.

JJ hurried to get dressed picking up the photo of Emily and sliding it into her go bag. She knew she would need it today for strength. She quickly dialed Emily's number and to no avail got her voicemail.

"This is FBI Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, leave your name, number, and brief message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you," the voicemail rang in JJ's head. She then tried Hotch whose phone also went straight to voicemail, stating the same thing, name changing only.

She grabbed her car keys and was out the door in an instant. _Please be safe Emily. Please be safe. You promised you'd come home safe damn it. _JJ thought to herself.


	44. Nevada

In Nevada:

Emily felt her phone go off in her pocket and thought back to what had happened in the last five hours. She knew JJ would probably be just getting up and hoped that the news wasn't covering what was going on.

"_Emily you can go interview the witness at Betsy's Café. I know it's getting late but the witness works the third shift so it'll be best to do it now while they are working so we can actually find them. The rest of us will wait here to hear from you," Hotch directed Emily to go talk to a witness. Talking to a witness usually took two agents but the rest of his team were tied up trying to figure out how to find their unsub and only one agent could be spared. Talking to a witness was not supposed to be dangerous. _

"_Yes sir," Emily said as she went off to talk to the witness. She knew that this could be the break in the case they needed as she felt her phone go off with a text message from JJ. She had gotten her surprise. She quickly texted back a response and sent her love and was disappointed she wouldn't hear the blonde's voice tonight. She had thought about calling her just to exchange I love yous but knew that JJ had been exhausted. _

_Emily got to the café and went to interview the witness and everything was going pretty well until she had described the profile and then the witness cracked. He took a gun out and held it to Emily's head and told everyone in the café to get down as he barricaded the doors shut. And then he had Emily notify her team that she had been taken hostage so he could tell them his demands._

"_Yeah Emily what have you found?" Hotch answered the phone seeing Emily's name. He had thought it had been rather fast for her to be calling back, but he thought maybe the witness hadn't shown up for work that night. _

"_Hotch, he's got me. We're being held hostage at the café. Don't call JJ," Emily explained quietly to Hotch as the unsub held her from behind, gun to her back now. _

"_What are his demands Emily?" Hotch asked trying to remain professional. Back at the Spring Valley PD he was motioning around with his hands furiously trying to gain the attention of everyone as he put the phone on speaker. _

"_You'll have to ask him. Just whatever you do, unless this comes out wrong, call JJ. If I don't make it out of here tell her I loved her," Emily said unsure of whether she would get out of this situation alive or even conscious. _

"_Emily, don't think that way. We will not call JJ at this point she can't help the situation, she'd fly here in a heartbeat," Hotch said._

"_My demands Agent Hotchner , you have six hours to meet them, or this agent's JJ will be called and let in on me killing her just like I killed those men. Bring me $250,000 and an unmarked black SUV to the rear entrance of the café. You will let me leave or I will kill everyone in this café," the unsub demanded._

"_Six hours?" Hotch asked. It was a lot of time to meet the demands until he realized just how late it was. _

"_Not a minute over or I will kill one person for every 10 minutes you go over, and Agent Prentiss here will watch until I get to her, and when I get to her, we will call this JJ, and let her listen in on Agent Prentiss's screams," the unsub said coolly. Emily shivered at the thought of JJ hearing her die. She knew she needed to fight this unsub if he could at all._

Five hours later, Emily felt the phone buzz in her pocket knowing it would be JJ calling her. She prayed the unsub wouldn't hear the vibration and he didn't. She knew in her heart that there were a field of reporters outside and she knew that JJ had most likely seen the news this morning, after all they were four hours behind Quantico and JJ usually woke up early. It was still practically the middle of the night in Nevada. Emily just prayed she was going to make it out of there. She had made dinner reservations for her and JJ Monday night. It was the night she was going to finally ask JJ to marry her but she still had so much to do before that night. Emily knew Monday was her birthday and it would make for the best birthday ever if JJ said yes to her. Now Emily just had to focus how getting out of this café alive.

"So, who is this JJ that you don't want to know that you are in here?" the unsub asked Emily in a chilly voice.

"Don't say her name, don't even think about her," Emily said through her teeth. She didn't realize how close the unsub was until she felt his hand across her face. She winced as she felt the pain of the smack.

"Well if your men don't meet my demands, your precious JJ will hear your screams as you die."

Emily shivered hoping that her team would have a hostage plan going on right now.


	45. Breaking

A/N: Sorry for all the cliffhangers. This is seriously the last chapter for the night. I'm sick and exhausted so I'm going to read a few other stories and then go to sleep. I am off this weekend and will definitely get lots more written in between studying and an 80's party I'm going to! Thank you for all the reviews!

JJ arrived at Quantico right as Garcia pulled in the parking garage. Garcia ran up to JJ wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks Garcia. I tried Hotch and Emily and got both their voicemails," JJ said as she hugged back.

"I tried Morgan and got his voicemail too. I don't think anyone is going to be answering their phones at the moment. I listened to the news on the radio the entire way here JJ, they are demanding a lot of money and it's the middle of the night in Nevada right now," Garcia explained what she had heard on the news broadcast. It was only 3 AM in Nevada right now and JJ knew that no banks would be open at that hour and it sounded like whoever was being held hostage had been held for quite awhile now. Time was running out.

Garcia and JJ went straight to Garcia's lair of computers and Garcia got to work tracing the team's cell phones. Garcia hacked into the GPS systems inside of each member's cell phones and gasped. They were all located outside Betsy's Café and Garcia knew that specific café was the café that an unspecified FBI agent was being held hostage in.

"Ok, they are all located at Betsy's Café Jayj, which means it very well could be one of our own," Garcia warned JJ who had now resulted to biting her nails with nervousness as she spun her Blackberry around in her other hand.

"Is there any way to find out if who is outside and who is inside Garcia?" JJ asked with impatience.

"Yes I can zoom in on their GPS coordinates and that will tell me who is inside and who is outside. Give me a minute here I have to run it through each individual number," Garcia explained as she began to run each individual team member's number through the GPS quadrant system.

"Morgan is outside. Oh thank God. Looks like Hotch, Reid, and Rossi are outside too. Emily is inside. Oh my Jayj. Emily is inside," Garcia said with a gasp.

"Please tell me that you can hack into the CCTV feeds in that café or something. The news is saying it's been 5 hours since she was taken hostage," JJ said very nervously on the brink of tears.

Garcia went over to another computer and began typing furiously until images of the café were brought up onto the screen. JJ sighed a sigh of relief when she saw that Emily was still in fact alive and looked unharmed. JJ then tried dialing Hotch again this time succeeding at getting through.

"Hotchner," he answered not looking at the caller id.

"Hotch, it's JJ. What's going on?" JJ asked demanding to know what was going on.

_Shit._ Hotch thought. He had promised Emily that he wouldn't tell JJ and now JJ was calling.

"Hotch it's all over the news that there has been an FBI agent taken hostage at Betsy's Café and Garcia and I did our leg work. I know Emily's in there. Promise me you'll get her out of there alive Hotch," JJ said as she began to break.

"He's demanding $250,000 and an unmarked black SUV at the back door JJ we are doing everything we can. We are getting ready to rush the place. When we get her out of there JJ I'll have her call you. I promise as soon as she able to and I'm sure that won't take talking into and JJ I don't Garcia has feeds on the inside so have her patch them through to here so we know what's going on in there," Hotch explained. Garcia quickly patched the feeds to the location Hotch had specified.

"Thank you, Hotch," JJ said. Her voice was weak with worry and concern for the love of her life.

"And JJ? Don't watch the feeds ok? Emily wouldn't want that. He already threatened her with calling you and letting you listen to her die if we don't meet his demands. I can't lose you too," Hotch said with emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir," JJ squeaked out. She knew she was lying. She knew she would watch as the team rushed the café because she had to know what happened to Emily. She would break down later.


	46. I'm Sorry

The team watched the feeds that Garcia was patching through as they got ready to rush the place. They had decided to wait a few more minutes when they saw the unsub slap Emily again for something she had seen. Emily's hands were zip-tied behind her back which caused her to stumble against the wall she had been sitting against. She sat down again and decided it'd probably be best if she kept her mouth shut.

JJ looked on in horror. She knew Hotch hadn't wanted her to watch but she knew Garcia would tear her away if it were necessary. She gasped when she saw the unsub slap Emily and a tear fell. She quickly wiped it away so Garcia wouldn't see it. _Now is not the time to break down Jareau. Emily is counting on you being strong right now._ JJ criticized her show of emotion in her head. She could see Emily's lips moving but the cameras didn't provide sound. JJ didn't think it mattered because Emily was mouthing, not actually talking, _I love you Jen, I'm sorry._ JJ felt the blood in her veins boil.

"Do not give up Emily Prentiss. You promised me you'd come home safe," JJ said angrily. She knew anger was the only emotion she could convey right now before she completely broke and now was not the time to break.

Inside the café, Emily got ready for what she was about to do. The unsub had zip-tied her hands behind her back and he had taken the side arm she had carried on her hip. What the unsub hadn't known, was that every FBI agent, on duty, in the field, wore a second side arm in a holster down by their ankles. Emily could still feel it knowing that she had put it on that morning before leaving. When she had first joined the FBI she had been nervous about carrying a gun around her ankle but now she hardly felt it unless she was looking for it and right now it felt like it was burning a hole through her leg. She mouthed to a camera, knowing that by now Garcia and JJ knew and Garcia had most likely tapped into the CCTV system, _I love you Jen, I'm sorry_, just in case her plan didn't work. She had no clue that the team was getting ready to rush in. Quickly, she set her plan in motion.

Back at Quantico, JJ caught Emily struggling with her arms and leaned in to look closely.

"Garcia is there any way to zoom in on this?" JJ asked with anticipation.

"No I'm sorry Jayj. Why what do you see? Do I need to pull you away?" Garcia asked with concern.

"Emily's moving her arms around for some reason. I hope she's not getting ready to do something stupid," JJ knew that sometimes Emily thought with her emotions and not with her head.

That's when JJ and Garcia in Quantico and Hotch and the team in Nevada saw what Emily was doing. She, while the unsub was looking away, was getting her arms free by slipping them underneath her butt and slipping her legs through them. JJ laughed, knowing Emily had always been pretty flexible, and then turned her concern on what the agent was doing next.

Emily quickly got her hands from behind her back to in front of her quietly and without the unsub seeing her doing it. She knew what she was about to do needed to be quick and efficient and no innocent people around him. She quickly rolled up her pant leg with both arms still in zip ties and got the secondary sidearm out of her leg holster. She stood up and pointed and yelled "FBI!"

Outside the café, the team had looked away for a split second when they heard a shot fire.

"Hotch, what the hell, we still have thirty minutes?" Morgan asked with fear for his colleague and good friend inside.

"Look at the tv, Emily got him, let's rush inside guys, go go go," Hotch said with his voice booming. Emily had gunned down the unsub and was frozen in place. She quickly snapped out of it when she heard the team rush in. She didn't even remember when her hands became free after Reid cut the zip ties from her hands and when to cut them from everyone else's hands.

"Princess, are you ok?" Morgan asked with concern.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine. I need to call JJ. She's probably worried sick," Emily said.

Back at Quantico JJ sighed with relief as she sat back into one of the chairs in Garcia's office and let the tears fall. She watched as a paramedic went into the café and Emily swatted him away. That was her Emily, being stubborn. A few seconds later JJ's phone rang and it was Emily.

Her team, her family was all coming home, safe from physical harm. She knew that Emily would be exhausted when they got back and so JJ worked on paperwork until the team flew back in.

Five hours later, the team was back and JJ ran into her girlfriends arms.

"I was so worried about you," JJ finally released her worry.

"I know. I'm sorry JJ. All I could think about was getting back here to you. Fulfilling my promise was never off of my mind. Let's go home. Hotch is giving us the rest of the day off," Emily said quietly to JJ kissing her forehead.

"Let's go home," JJ said with a smile.


	47. Hiding Something From Each Other

A/N: Home from my party and had to sit down and type out a story about my two favorite FBI agents. Definitely had a great time even though I was one of two under 21 at said birthday party. Oh well 80's hair bands all the way man! Enjoy! Please Read and Review and thank you in advanced!

JJ drove Emily home and saw the exhaustion in the woman's eyes.

"Emily, are you ok? You look exhausted?" JJ asked with concern in the edge of her voice.

"I am exhausted but I'm great. I really couldn't be better. I'm here with you aren't I?" Emily said sweetly back to the other woman.

"Good because tomorrow's a big day. Tonight though, I will do whatever you want me to do. Cook you dinner, bubble bath, massage, you name it, you got it. You've been through an awful lot right before your birthday," JJ said smiling. Her plan was set in motion. She was going to tell Emily that she had to go into work early to get a head start on paperwork and stop by the bakery to get her cake. Hotch would call Emily into his office while JJ set up the conference room with balloons and cake. It was all set up for a surprise. What JJ didn't know, was that Emily had a surprise of her own up her sleeves for her birthday.

"JJ, I hate making a big deal about my birthday. Plus we have dinner reservations tomorrow night at Il Cantori 8 PM," Emily said revealing that the two had a nice dinner date set aside for Emily's birthday.

"That's my favorite restaurant Emily. Tomorrow is supposed to be about you baby," JJ protested.

"It will be about us both. Don't forget it's also our two month anniversary," Emily said remembering the date they had first started their relationship. Time had flown with JJ being in the hospital and being on vacation.

"Wow, I had forgotten. I'm just glad your home Emily," JJ said getting out of the car since they had just gotten home. JJ rushed to get Emily's go bag and opened the door for the tired agent.

"Me too," Emily replied.

Inside Emily made her way to the couch and was excited to just sit down in her own house. She picked up a picture that she had on their coffee table. It was a picture of her and JJ, the same one JJ had on her desk. Emily laughed at the thought of making new photos of even happier times when she proposed tomorrow night. She had planned to leave work early to go pick up the ring, and it was the perfect ring for JJ.

"I've never been so sick with worry in my entire life Emily, when you said mouthed that you were sorry and that you loved me, I thought you were giving up on everything Em," JJ said planting a kiss on her girlfriend. It felt like it had been ages since the two had been able to even be close to each other.

"I'm sorry Jayj. I wasn't giving up. It's just I feel like I don't deserve you, I know you think the same thing about me and you do deserve this baby. Just as much as I do. We work hard in our jobs, give it our all, every day. We put our lives on the line just so others can be safe and I had a lot of time to think in there, too much time to say the least. I wasn't giving up, I just figured our luck was horrible and was running out. Ever since we've been together you've been kidnapped and I've been taken hostage. You almost died on me Jen, I wasn't giving up on you. I was just hoping and praying I'd make it back to you but taking the necessary measures in case I didn't make it back to you. He was going to call you and make you listen to me scream while I died. I promised myself I wouldn't scream. I would die quietly if need be to save you from the horror of hearing it. I love you Jayj. I'm sorry," Emily confessed what she was thinking while being a hostage as tears welled up behind her brown eyes.

"Baby, the odds are going to be against us, but we have already beaten the odds of my parents accepting us and the team accepting us. It's us against the world. We are just lucky to have each other in the jobs that we do. I couldn't imagine Will being able to put up with our jobs. I don't know how he did for as long as he did. I'm just glad you are ok. That was some smart thinking Emily Prentiss. I've always loved how flexible you are," JJ said laughing when mentioning Emily's flexibility. She kissed Emily with passion.

The rest of the night JJ waited on Emily hand and foot and they called it in early night when they headed up to their room for some much needed time together.

"I have to go in early tomorrow to get ahead on some paperwork. I was really distracted the last couple of days," JJ mentioned to Emily.

"Ok, I have to leave work early tomorrow to run to an appointment so that works out," Emily mentioned to JJ which made JJ suspicious.

"Appointment?" JJ asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just something real quick. Nothing serious, routine you know," Emily said without going into too much detail. She knew how difficult it could be to hide things from JJ especially when she wanted to badly to just tell her what she was going to do but it would take away the element of surprise. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of Emily's life… so far.


	48. Planning

A/N: Figured I'd write this out before I go do school stuff and then I'll write the proposal and stuff tonight or later today. But for now I need to go fill out fafsa yuck! Thank you for the reviews.

The morning of Emily's birthday JJ slipped out of bed before the sun even came up. She had a lot to get done before Emily got to work and the plan was set in motion.

"Happy Birthday Em," she whispered in Emily's ear and kissed her on the temple. JJ loved to fall asleep after Emily just so she could look at how at peace the brunette agent was and this morning was no different as JJ stood over her watching her sleep. She scribbled a note for Emily on the bedside just in case she had forgotten and quietly got ready for work.

JJ arrived at Quantico a little after her normal time to find everyone but Emily had come in early to start on their paperwork.

"Hey Jayj, Emily not come with you this morning?" Morgan asked her.

"I had to run some errands, pick up her cake which I need to get up into my office real quick and then I need to have you guys sign this card. I let her sleep in this morning, she was so exhausted from everything that happened with you guys in Nevada," JJ explained passing the card to Morgan.

"Card? Cake? Em's birthday is today? Oh crap I guess it is! I completely forgot Jayj with everything going on. Here let me grab the cake Reid can start signing something genius on her card," Morgan said as he grabbed the cake from JJ's hands. She was grateful for this because it had been hard to balance her bag, coffee, and the cake. God forbid JJ drop her coffee. The BAU had coffee and she drank it every day but nothing was the same as the coffee at the bakery she had stopped at to get the cake.

"So what did you get our birthday girl for her birthday? What's the plan after all?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Emily hates making a big deal out of her birthday but I figured around 10 or so I'll have Hotch call her into his office and we'll go set up in the conference room and surprise her. I need to let everyone else in on it before she gets here. I got her a gift card to her favorite book store. She's such a book worm. She made reservations for Il Cantori tonight which is my favorite restaurant so I'm a little confused and she said she has to leave early for an appointment," JJ explained. She was suspicious that Emily was leaving early so she'd get out of celebrating her birthday with the team which is why JJ had planned on doing it earlier especially since everyone would be busy with reports.

"She made reservations at your favorite restaurant? Hmm, that's odd. Sounds like a good birthday to me though. Emily sure does deserve it," Morgan commented. He knew how much of Emily's life she devoted to this job and how much she deserved someone like JJ. Morgan caught a glimpse of how much the team took JJ's job for granted when she was in the hospital and realized just how much she does.

"Yeah, she does. Ok, I need to get down there and explain the plan to everyone including Hotch before he gets immersed in files," JJ laughed. She knew that Hotch could get just as immersed in case files as she could when forming profile consultations for police departments. Morgan went back downstairs to sign the card and bring it to Garcia and JJ went to Hotch's office.

"Come in JJ. Good morning," he said with no smile on his face. This weekend was supposed to have been spent with Jack and Haley hadn't been happy when he was stuck in Nevada. She didn't care if one of his team members was being held hostage.

"Morning Hotch. Plan is in motion for today. I have the cake in my office if you could call her into your office around 10 or I can announce for everyone to meet me in the conference room and mention to her that you need to see her first?" JJ needed to know the best route to go with this. She had never set up a surprise birthday party for anyone before and especially not at work.

"If you just want to mention it to her, I'll probably be up here all morning in these case files. Haley is letting me have Jack tonight so I don't want to be working late. Just send her up I have some paperwork about yesterday that I need her to look over and that will be perfect. How much time do you need?" the unit chief asked looking up from his file.

"Five minutes should be enough. Thank you Hotch for letting me do this for her," JJ knew it wasn't every day that they got to throw a birthday party for a BAU agent.

"She deserves it. Especially after what happened to her this weekend. I shouldn't have sent her alone. I figured he was just a witness, what harm would it be?" Hotch said reminiscently.

"Don't blame yourself Hotch. If you had sent two, he would've just taken both of them hostage and who knows what would've happened. Thank you again sir," JJ said as she walked out of his office. She knew they were safe from cases today, everyone had reports to work on. She could probably make it so they were safe from cases all week, but she knew that soon someone would need her team again.

"JJ?" Hotch yelled after her as he got up from his desk.

"Yeah Hotch?"

"We're local cases only until you've been cleared. I hate those damn press mongrels and it's not the same with you handling it from here so I got Strauss to clear us for local cases only Virginia and DC area. If it's drivable distance you can come and just stay at the police station. Is that ok?" Hotch clearing up business before he forgot to tell her and she had come across a long distance case. JJ sighed with relief.

"Thanks Hotch. That's perfectly fine with me," JJ answered as she walked away to set up for Emily's surprise. She made her rounds to tell Rossi, Reid, and Garcia of her plans and sent a smile Emily's way when she walked in the door. The card had made its rounds and JJ would just need to get it to Hotch before 10 AM. Today, JJ had a feeling, would be a great day.


	49. Surprise!

Emily shot a smile at JJ and set to work at her desk working on reports from the last few cases. She was happy that no one had mentioned her birthday when she walked in and figured JJ had taken her seriously when she had said that she didn't like a big deal made out of her birthday. Emily had gotten a couple hours of work done when JJ came down and announced for everyone to be in the conference room.

"Can I get everyone in the conference room real quick please? Oh, Emily, Hotch needs to see you in his office real quick before you come to the conference room. Just paperwork from yesterday is all he needs I believe," JJ said as she set the plan in motion for good.

"Ok, I'll be right there then. Shouldn't be more than five minutes," Emily replied as she went up to Hotch's office. Hotch let her in and closed the door while JJ grabbed the cake, balloons, and card out of her office with the help of Morgan and brought it down to the conference room.

"Emily, thanks for coming up here real quick. It won't take but a few minutes. Feeling ok since yesterday?" Hotch asked concerned trying to preoccupy Emily.

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore but I'm fine. What's this paperwork I need to sign off on?" Emily asked anxious to get to the conference room for whatever JJ needed to announce to them all. She figured it was another case which would put a damper on her plans tonight because she didn't know that they were on local cases only for the next week until JJ was medically cleared. Hotch handed her the liability forms for whenever a hostage situation took place and Emily quickly scribbled her signature while Hotch watched his watch.

"Good to go Hotch? JJ needs us in the conference room?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I think that's all. We better get down there."

"Oh before we do go down there, I was wondering if I could leave an hour early tonight," Emily asked trying to ask without having to tell Hotch that it was because she needed to pick up the ring she was giving JJ tonight.

"Yeah that doesn't seem to be a problem as long as you get that report done. Is there a reason?" Hotch asked trying to stall as he saw JJ wave her hands and mouth wait a second.

"Well, sir, I'm proposing to JJ tonight. I have to go pick up the ring and get everything set up at the restaurant if that's ok. I promise it won't be a habit. Just today, well and when we get married, but I'm leaving that all up to her," Emily confessed.

"Congratulations Emily. Thank you for confiding in me. That's fine. You have plenty of vacation time for the wedding and so does JJ. I don't think either of you have taken a single day of vacation time just sick leave for JJ's hospital stay," Hotch said as he led Emily out of her office.

JJ, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia all got ready to yell surprise to Emily as they saw Hotch bring her to the conference room.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!" they all yelled. Emily was shocked. JJ gave her the card that everyone at the BAU had signed and everyone had a piece of the cake that JJ had brought. It was from her favorite bakery.

"Thank you guys. Thank you JJ. I appreciate this. Nobody has ever really done a lot for my birthday since I grew up with politicians for parents who were never home. Thanks. I really appreciate it," Emily thanked everyone for the card and surprise and it was time for everyone to get back to work. Emily knew that she needed to get some work done and talk to Garcia because if she didn't tell Garcia her plans, she would be dead meat.

Before heading out for the day after a long day of paperwork she headed down to Garcia's lair to tell her the news.

"Hey birthday girl. What can I do for ya today?" Garcia asked with her usual perkiness.

"I'm heading out early and I wanted to tell you about tonight's plans that I have for JJ that way when she calls you bubbling with excitement and crying and all happy that you don't kill me for not telling you first," Emily explained. Garcia's eyes lit up.

"What do you mean Emily Prentiss?" Garcia asked slyly.

"I'm heading out to go pick up the ring I got for JJ. I'm bringing her to Il Cantori tonight and proposing Garcia. I wanted you to know so you weren't out of the loop. Everyone knows, I had to tell them. I 'm so nervous about it even though I know she'll say yes, or I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, Garcia I've never been this nervous in my life," Emily confessed her fears to Garcia.

"Oh honey, trust me, she'll say yes, especially if the ring is big enough," Garcia laughed.

After her talk with Garcia Emily poked her head into JJ's office to let her know that she was leaving and reminded her of the reservation for 8 o'clock.

"Ok, I should be out of here at a decent time, probably around 6, so I'll see you at home. Relax, no snooping around for your birthday present either, you won't find it anyway. I have to pick it up on my way home," JJ joked with Emily. JJ hadn't just gotten Emily a gift certificate to her favorite bookstore, that was in her purse, tucked safely aside. JJ had also gotten Emily a forever necklace. JJ had to stop by the same jeweler that Emily needed to stop by on her way home.

Emily left work and headed to the jewelry place. She also needed to pick up flowers, flower petals, candles, and some of JJ's favorite chocolates. Emily knew this was going to be the best birthday ever but she still couldn't help to feel nervous to propose to the love of her life.


	50. Forever, Always

A/N: Ok so here's a little Valentine's Love for the two agents even though it's October in the story. Enjoy! Emily's romantic side definitely is something from me even though it's been a long time since I've had the chance to be romantic or been romanced. After this chapter, time will most likely skip forward to something important like a holiday.

Emily ran her errands and by the time she was done it was around 5 o'clock. She knew JJ was still going to be at work so she ran home to get her outfit and left again to head to Garcia's. She had discussed getting ready there with Garcia earlier so that JJ wouldn't be able to see her and also so JJ would have some privacy to get ready as well. Emily was excited to wear the dress she had picked out for that special occasion. She usually stuck to pant suits and blazers for any regular date and work but tonight was different. She had picked out a black dress that was a halter with a v-neck. It hit her at the knees and she had strappy black heels to go with. The dress went very low in the back and showed off her lean toned back. She knew JJ would love the dress. Around the waist was a thin crimson ribbon.

Emily quickly sent a text to JJ once she got to Garcia's.

_Getting ready PG's pick you up at 7:30. xoxo Em_

Once the text was sent she set away at getting ready. The flowers were ready at the restaurant and the owner was busy getting their table ready. The owner of Il Cantori was used to proposals at his restaurant. The restaurant was a small but intimate Italian place that frequented a lot of star-crossed lovers and he'd known Emily for quite some time.

JJ read her text message and smiled. She knew this meant that Emily was getting dressy for the occasion which meant JJ felt a little more excited about wearing the dress she had picked out for the occasion. Dressing up for dates was one of the things Agent Jareau loved to do. It was because she was usually always growing up in athletic clothing and then when she came to work she stuck to dress pants and the occasional skirt or dress, but tonight was special. She hurried and closed up all her files and left her office. She needed to stop by the jeweler's to pick up the Forever necklace that JJ had gotten for Emily. The necklace was white gold and had a heart with the word forever engraved on the front and always on the back. It was a small necklace but she knew it was just perfect for Emily, simple, yet elegant.

JJ was home getting ready as she slipped on her baby blue dress. The dress was v-neck with a plunging neckline. It was tight until the waist and then flowed to slightly below JJ's knee. The color was perfect to bring out the color of JJ's ocean blue eyes. It was nearing 7:30 when she heard the door knock. JJ laughed as she thought that she was in Emily's house getting ready and Emily was knocking on her own door. JJ opened it to find Emily in her black dress and she was speechless. Emily had a dozen red roses in her hand. She walked in the door and kissed JJ.

"You look beautiful Jayj. Let me get these in a vase real quick. Where do you keep them?" Emily said laughing at the irony.

"I don't know, not my house. I just walked in and though their clothes looked nice and decided to get ready here," JJ played along as Emily went to the kitchen to put the flowers in the vase. JJ could tell that Emily was nervous and wondered why. JJ quickly grabbed the necklace box and shoved into her purse and the two were on their way to Il Cantori.

"You look gorgeous Em, I wanted to tell you in the house but I got distracted," JJ said softly squeezing Em's hand in the car.

"Thank you. Here we are. Are you ready to be wined and dined by Emily Prentiss?" Emily said laughing. Now JJ could tell that Emily was nervous since she had made two jokes and Emily was usually the serious one.

"Em, relax. It's just a nice date. It's your birthday. Your presents aren't that scary," JJ said laughing.

"Relax? I'm relaxed. Our table's over here. Paul got it ready for us ahead of time," Emily led JJ to the table and JJ's jaw dropped. It was in a private section of the small restaurant and the table was candle lit with rose petals scattered over it.

"Emily, it's your birthday and you did this for me? Now I feel bad," JJ said pouting.

"Baby, just being with you makes my birthday special. Plus I have something special planned. Wine?" Emily asked offered JJ a bottle of red.

"Yes please. Well before we do that I want to give you your gifts. Here's the first one," JJ said as she handed Emily the gift card to the bookstore she loved.

"Thanks. Now I can go get some new books instead of reading the same ones on the plane all the time. I think Morgan is getting sick of me laughing at the same parts in Slaughterhouse Five," Emily said.

"We all are. I don't even understand that book Em. Here's your other present baby," JJ handed her the necklace box. Emily opened it and tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's beautiful JJ. Just perfect, thank you," Emily said trying to hide her nervousness. "I got you something too."

"Em! It's your birthday not mine!" JJ said flattered. She saw Emily's hands shake as she put the necklace on and reach into her purse for a box.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Life is so short, your parents told me that once we got you back that I had better never let you go, and I want you make you mine forever. I want this, for a lifetime. I want a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, I want it all with you Jen. Will you marry me?" Emily said with a shaky voice as she got down on one knee. She opened the ring box and JJ's mouth dropped. Now her necklace seemed insignificant. The ring was a 1 carat diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds and was white gold. On the inside Emily had had the jeweler engrave Forever, Always inside of it. JJ knew at that moment that it was meant to be.

"Yes! Emily, yes I will marry you, but I can't have 2.5 kids. I can have 2 or 3 but not 2.5 silly," she said trying to hide her tears.

The rest of the evening while the two were eating JJ couldn't help but to stare at Emily and Emily had caught her quite a few times staring at the sparkling of the diamonds of her ring. Emily knew it was going to be the best birthday ever and it was.


	51. Christmas

A/N: Can't sleep so I figured I might as well put my heart ache and everything else I'm thinking and feeling into something productive. Thank god I can write something other than what I'm feeling or JJ and Emily would be apart trying to get back together… ugh. Thank you for the reads and reviews.

CHRISTMAS

JJ looked out the window of the Emily's condo to see snow fall upon the capitol. She looked back on the past two months of her and Emily's life and smiled. She couldn't be happier. They had announced the engagement to the team the next day because JJ couldn't hide that glow you have when you are in love and getting married. The team of course already knew because Emily hadn't been able to hold it all in. She smiled again when she felt Emily's hand upon her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts," Emily said thoughtfully.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. It's snowing on Christmas, I'm getting married in six months, I have a drop dead sexy fiancée who loves me, I'm wondering what I did to ever deserve this," JJ said with an edge of sadness in her voice.

"I love you Jayj. No words could ever express how much. You deserve the world for what you do at work. Now what's really on your mind?" Emily asked catching onto the sadness in JJ's voice. They had just returned from a rough case and she knew JJ was exhausted and thinking of her sister.

"I miss her Emily. Christmas Day, we'd always wake up mom and dad before the sun even rose and we'd run down the stairs to the Christmas and rip apart the wrapping paper. She used to love the snow," JJ said reminiscing about the eleven Christmases she'd had with her sister.

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and gave her a squeeze.

"JJ, two Christmases from now, we'll could have little feet to wake us up at the break of dawn to open presents," Emily mentioned giving her fiancee a kiss on the forehead.

"To be fed or changed, not running down to get presents Emily. Even if we started now, the baby would only be a year and a half two Christmases from now silly," JJ laughed at her goofy fiancée.

"JJ I just mentioned us having a baby and you correct me?" Emily asked laughing at JJ's slip.

"Oh my god, seriously? You want us to start? When?" JJ said her blue eyes lighting up the room.

"I figured after the honeymoon. I don't think you want to be pregnant for the wedding JJ or hormonal," Emily laughed mentioning the plan she had been concocting in her head ever since JJ had said yes to her that night in Il Cantori.

"That sounds great. Wait, me pregnant? Are you sure? Baby, if you want to be the one it's ok," JJ asked with concern.

"Just the idea of being a mother Jen is enough to me. Plus, I'm not sure I can carry children. You'll make a beautiful blushing bride and even more beautiful mom to be," Emily said mentioning that she probably couldn't have kids after her abortion when she was 15.

"Wait, why don't you think you can have kids?" JJ asked. Emily had only ever told Rossi about that time in Rome when she had been so vulnerable. It hadn't been brought up with JJ even though she knew one day she would need to tell her.

"Sit down JJ. When I was 15, we were in Rome, my mother was stationed there. Anyway, I didn't fit in, you know me, geeky. You remember the case with Matthew Benson and the exorcisms?" Emily paused as JJ nodded as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Well he and John Coolley were good friends of mine. I was 15 and well I was willing to do anything to fit in. I got pregnant JJ and I was 15. I didn't know what to do so I talked to the Father of the church we went to. He said if I had an abortion, I was no longer welcome. Matthew helped me find a place and he held my hand. Well ever since, and the doctor's warned me back then it could be a side effect among others, they don't think I'm capable of carrying a child to term from the damage. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It wasn't a great time for me and I try so hard to leave my past in the past. That case came up and I couldn't just leave my past in the past because it was colliding with my future and then and there I didn't realize that my future involved you, us, and the potential for a child," Emily confessed.

"Baby, it's ok. It was a long time ago and it was your choice. I understand. I would love to carry our child. Now let's go open presents because I got you something you're really going to love," JJ said standing up and wrapping her arms around the brunette agent who looked so vulnerable and on edge at that very moment.

JJ led Emily to the Christmas tree which had only a handful of presents under it. Emily, upon JJ's insisting, opened hers first.

"Jayj! How did you get a hold of this? Thank you," Emily exclaimed as she opened up her presents. JJ had gotten her several first edition copies of her favorite Kurt Vonnegut books and a first edition copy of _A Clockwork Orange_.

"I had connections. Merry Christmas," JJ smiled at the excitement she saw in Emily's eyes. It was like watching a child open up a new bike or doll.

"Open yours now!" Emily handed JJ hers.

"Emily! This is perfect! Now I can look at all my favorite pictures and not have to crowd my already crowded desk! Thanks babe. Wait, what's this? Emily, you didn't," JJ exclaimed with excitement. Emily had gotten her a digital frame and a new digital camera to fill the frame with new pictures.

"We need some new pictures and I know yours kind of took a dump the last time we were out with Garcia," Emily said laughing at the memory. The three had gone out to celebrate Emily and JJ's engagement and JJ had gone to take pictures of everyone when her camera just went black. She had been pretty upset about it at the time because she knew she needed new pictures for her desk.

"Merry Christmas. I love you Emily," JJ said as she snapped a picture of an unprepared Emily.

"Thanks I wasn't ready that can't be a good one. Merry Christmas to you too Jayj. I love you too," Emily laughed and squinted to try and see while JJ snapped outrageously candid photos of the two of them. It was a good Christmas after all even though JJ's mind wasn't far from her sister and from the idea of a little baby being in the future, no longer how far away in the future it was. JJ was content as long as she had Emily by her side.


	52. One Month Later Dinner w the parents

A/N: Thought I'd do a chapter about JJ's parents and then soon a chapter about Emily and her mom. I'm not sure about her dad, because in the show Hotch mentions parents at first but then you only ever see her mother, so I think he may just be an absent father in this. Anyway, still do not own Criminal Minds wish I did. Enjoy!

ONE MONTH LATER

JJ recalled the conversation she'd had with her mom a week after Emily had proposed. She had almost forgotten to call, getting used to having a relationship with your parents have 15 years of not was something to work at. Emily had suggested she call her parents since they had been the one to tell Emily not to let her go.

"_Hello?" JJ heard her mother, Nancy, answer the phone._

"_Mom, it's me JJ," she replied softly._

"_JJ is everything ok?" Nancy asked with concern. She knew that her daughter hadn't called or seen them since they had left Allegheny and she didn't blame her daughter but was concerned when the phone rang and it was JJ._

"_Everything's perfect. How are you and dad?" JJ asked with mutual concern._

"_We're good. What's up JJ? We haven't talked to you since you left Allegheny three months ago. Is Emily ok?" her mother asked not really comprehending JJ's tone of voice when she said perfect._

"_Mom, Emily proposed. We're getting married. I wanted to let you and dad know," JJ said excitedly._

"_Oh honey! That's great! Let me go get your father," Nancy said as JJ heard her mom yell Michael off into the house._

"_I was thinking after Christmas, if you and dad wanted to, you could come down here and visit us. We could fly you down here and you could spend a little time in D.C.," JJ suggested._

"_Honey, that'd be great. We are about to go to your father's doctor's appointment but we'll call and get everything arranged in a week or two ok sweetie? And congratulations. Tell Emily as well. We love you Jenny," her mother said with sincerity. _

"_Love you too mom and dad too. I'll pass the message on to Em," JJ smiled as she hung up the phone._

The conversation she'd had with her parents rang heavy on her mind, the excitement they held for her and now her and Emily were on the way to the airport to pick them up. It was just five months before the wedding, JJ had picked May 25, and there was a lot to get done and JJ was grateful her mom would be in town. Emily had gladly arranged for the Jareau's to stay in a nearby hotel, knowing they would feel uncomfortable staying at their place.

"Thank you Em, for helping me out with this. I really appreciate it," JJ said in the car one hand in Emily's.

"Sweetie, I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Plus, I kind of like your parents and I think they like me too. Just wait until you have to meet my mother, the Ambassador," Emily said jokingly.

"Baby, I've already met her. Remember? The team helped her out on a case?" JJ asked.

"That's different. That's before you were marrying me, that was before you were even involved with me more than those damn fleeting moments where you'd touch my arm or give me that _I'm innocent_ look," Emily laughed.

"She can't be that bad really?" JJ gulped nervously about something she knew had to happen soon.

"Oh, she'll grill you about your intentions, and she's going to mention a pre-nuptial agreement I guarantee it, no matter how hard I try to convince her that you are marrying me because you love me and not for my money," Emily explained.

"I am? I thought it was the other way around, marrying you for your money. You know how much I love to shop," JJ joked. The conversation about Emily's wealth had yet to come up and quite frankly JJ was glad because she knew it was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Very funny Jayj, come on let's go get your parents. Their plan should've just landed. We can talk about this later. Let's just enjoy the time we have with your parents before another case pops up and we have to ditch them," Emily said laughing. Luckily, cases at the BAU had been slow the last month or so. JJ knew serial killers and the kind of people that they dealt with didn't take a break just because it was the holidays but statistically speaking as Reid had informed her, crime rate had dropped this holiday season. The team had been mainly working on consult profiles with other police departments but nothing serious had come up to where the team had to leave over Christmas or New Years. For New Years, Emily and JJ had hosted the team for a bash which had involved a pretty drunk JJ beating everybody at darts with the dart board Reid had gotten her for Christmas.

JJ and Emily picked up her parents and brought them to the hotel to get checked in and get settled.

"Mom, dad, go ahead and get settled and checked in and then we figured we'd take you sightseeing around and come back and Emily would cook dinner tonight for all of us back at our place," JJ suggested to her parents.

"Sounds like a plan Jenny. Give us about an hour or two?" Michael asked his daughter and his daughter in law to be.

"Will do. We'll pick you up outside. We've got the whole weekend until we have to head back to work and even then it'll just be doing consults unless something serious comes up," Emily mentioned to Michael and Nancy.

"Sounds good. Weekend to spend with my daughter and the woman who makes her happy, and then we fly back on Wednesday so during the day on the week we can just do some of our own things," Michael suggested.

"Mom, tomorrow I think me and you can go look at wedding dresses, its five months away and I keep putting it off. I was waiting for you to help me out, I'm kind of lost in this department and Emily's no help either," JJ suggested to her mom.

"Sure that sounds great. Michael and Emily can go off and do their own thing," Nancy said laughing about the relationship her husband seemed to have with the brunette agent.

The rest of that Friday afternoon was spent sightseeing in the different parts of D.C. Emily had showed them around since she had lived there more than once before and JJ hadn't really seen everything yet. The museums fascinated the Jareau's and they were more than happy to spend time with their daughter again, this time with no threat of a stalker or the threat of their precious Jenny in the hospital. Emily cooked up her famous lasagna that night for everyone.

"I take it Jenny here doesn't cook a lot with this wonderful dish?" Michael asked laughing.

"She's still trying out her cooking skills when I have a death wish," Emily joked poking fun at the amount of times that JJ had nearly burnt down the kitchen trying to cook.

"Yeah she always one to spend more time in her room reading or out playing soccer, then to be in the kitchen when her mom was cooking and honestly, after Amy, Nancy didn't cook much either. This is wonderful dear. You two have a wonderful home. Will you stay here once you start a family?" Michael asked wanting to know when he could expect a grandchild.

Emily and JJ looked at each other with a smile and stayed silent for a moment. They had had the discussion before about how the condo just wasn't suited to have children running around in it or even a child running around in it. It was child proof. It had been Emily's bachelorette pad in the beginning until she had met JJ.

"No, I'm sure after the wedding and the honeymoon we'll start looking for houses in a suitable school district. Probably suburbs of D.C. I suppose. We planned on waiting a couple months until we started trying though, just get settled in being married and everything. That'll give us time to find a nice house," Emily explained leaving JJ speechless. She had never thought that Emily would give up her condo that had a view of the Capitol right from the dining room.

"Well, when the time comes, I know neither of you will want to be away from your jobs much, so your mother and I Jenny, were discussing moving down here for good to help out when you are away," Michael broached the subject.

"Really? Leave Allegheny? Are you sure that's something you want to do? I mean we can get a nanny if necessary. It'll be probably a year from now before we even are pregnant," JJ asked in shock. This night was getting even better.

"Allegheny is just getting very stifling and D.C. is such a nice place. We'd like to spend more time with you two and when the time comes, our grandson. If that's ok. I would completely understand with the way things have been in the past, if you didn't think it was a good idea. Discuss it with Emily, Jenny, and just let us know when you do," Nancy chimed in.

"Ok, we will. Thank you mom, dad," JJ was nearly speechless at the gesture alone. It made her worries about the future a little less worrisome.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter as the Jareau's filled Emily in on some of JJ's habits when she was younger and they played a few games of Catch Phrase. It was late when Emily brought JJ's parents back to their hotel and when she returned JJ as fast asleep smiling as she slept on the couch in the living room.


	53. Here and Now

A/N: With all these happy chapters, I'm daring to go with the Foyet case just because I need to write something angsty. Plus I wanted to show JJ's soft good girlfriend side. Hope you like! Thanks for the reads and reviews!

Couple of weeks later…

JJ and Emily were able to get three days in with the Jareau's before a case pulled them away. Only this time, it was a local case and it involved one of their own. The team knew that Hotch had been looking for Foyet for months now. They hadn't realized that Foyet was looking for Hotch the entire time and trying to run him down until Morgan had been attacked and left alive, barely. And then Hotch had gone missing, only to be found in the hospital stabbed by Foyet. Now Foyet had Haley and Jack and the clock had run out. Emily did everything she could as she sat in the back of the SUV that Morgan drove to hold back her tears as she heard the gunshot. A tear rolled down Agent Jareau's eyes as she stared out the window opposite of Emily. They had been too late. They knew that this would be another one of those cases that changed the team forever. Hotch had already handed down his position to Morgan, would he come back? They had all wondered now that Haley was gone if Hotch would even return to the team. JJ and Emily considered pushing the wedding back a couple of months in respect of Haley. JJ had been friends with Haley when she had first joined the team and they had all gone out to the bar. JJ was often the one Haley would call if she couldn't get a hold of Aaron.

Emily stood next to JJ as they listened to Hotch speak words of love and admiration about his late ex-wife. Everyone knew that he was still in love with her and that the divorce had been Haley's idea. It was why Hotch hadn't fought to keep JJ and Emily apart because he knew he had missed his chance of happiness and he couldn't force these two to lose the chance of forever that they so desperately wanted and deserved. Emily squeezed JJ's hand as they walked from the cemetery to JJ's car.

"Poor Hotch. How do you explain to a five year old that his mommy isn't coming home?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I think Jack understands somewhat with what Hotch was saying. It could've been any of us JJ though. I can't help but to think what would have happened if Foyet had been after any one of us who he would've killed. If he had been after me," Emily began with a sadness and fear behind her voice.

"Emily, stop thinking about it. Don't you think we've tortured ourselves enough? Let's go home," JJ said grabbing the car door and opening it for Emily.

It had been a rough past couple of months. Reid was on crutches because he had been shot in the leg pushing a father out of the way of an unsub after his son. Morgan had been pushed out a window and left for dead with nothing but a bullet from Foyet as a memory. Hotch had been stabbed multiple times and had just lost the love of his life. The recent events had been significantly rough on Emily for some reason and she hadn't been this stressed out since the death of her friend Matthew Benson. JJ got in the car and saw that Emily had a bloody nose.

"That's it Emily. That's the second bloody nose in two days. You are going home and you are resting. No arguing either. I will take care of your mother if she calls about her visit," JJ demanded knowing full well that part of Emily's stress was that Emily's mother was supposed to be visiting soon and she knew how she would treat her blushing bride to be.

"JJ, I'm fine. Just a little stressed. I can handle my mother," Emily started to argue.

"No arguments. You are going home and lying down. I don't care if you lie down on the couch or you lie down in our bed but you are going to rest! That is nearly a bloody nose every day this week Emily Prentiss and that is not healthy and I know it's you stressing out. I can handle whatever your mother throws at me and we can deal with what's going on with the team. We are a family Em, we will help Hotch get through this, just as much as he'll get himself through this. Reid's leg is healing fine and you can't change anything about it. Quite frankly, I'm glad you weren't there because who knows if the unsub would've shot you instead of Reid," JJ thought of the day that Emily had found Hotch's apartment empty while they were working a case and had kept it to herself until they had caught the unsub or rather Reid had shot the unsub after being shot in the leg.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau, you know that right? No matter how bossy you are? Fine, I'll lie down. On the couch however. I don't want to be too far from you," Emily said quietly. She knew that the nightmares she had been having would only get worse after going to Haley's funeral. She had this heart wrenching feeling about the whole thing which had made her cling ever so tightly to JJ whenever she could.

"Honey, I'll be there right beside you. Everything's going to be ok Em, just trust me on this one. I handle the press every day I can handle the Ambassador," JJ said laughing about the comparison of Emily's mother to the press. She knew the Ambassador could be much much worse than the press but she knew Emily's nerves needed to be calmed down.

The two arrived home and JJ set out to get a blanket from the closet before sitting on the couch and motioning over for JJ.

"How about we just cuddle and watch a sappy movie? And if you fall asleep I'm right here. I know you haven't been sleeping well and you've been talking a lot in your sleep Emily, it's ok," JJ said softly as Emily came and lay with her on the couch.

JJ had fallen asleep after she knew that Emily was soundly sleeping in her arms and an hour or so later she had been awaken to Emily's sobs. Emily was crying in her sleep. JJ quickly shook her awake.

"Emily? Wake up, Em, I'm right here baby," JJ reassured the sobbing woman she had in her arms.

"JJ? Oh my God, he had you. Foyet had you and I walked upstairs and just found you on the floor, so much blood," Emily cried into JJ as JJ held her and rocked her.

"Baby, I'm right here. Remember what you told me in the hospital when I dreamed Mark had you? I'm right here look at me, completely unharmed. Let me go get you a glass of water baby," JJ said getting up from the couch and placing the blanket back onto Emily who was now shivering and drying her tears.

"Thank you."

JJ knew that this case had changed the team but she had never known that it the recent events had scared Emily completely witless.

"JJ, I was thinking, with our jobs, it could happen to one of us, at anytime. We put our lives on the line every day that we go out and do our job. I don't want to leave you JJ with the only memory being you seeing me go down or with Hotch the sound of a gunshot," Emily began as the tears pooled again against her brown eyes.

"Emily, don't talk like that. You aren't leaving me. And I'll be left with memories of this baby, and our child when we have one. Plus who says you are the one who gets shot? I'm in the public's eye. Emily I've already written you a letter and I think the team needs to think about doing the same thing, writing their loved ones letters just in case something happens to them in the line of duty I can give their family members or their loved one something to hold onto. Emily, I love you so much, you are my life now. I never thought I'd ever have this and I do with you and you make me feel safe and warm. I know that we can get through anything because we have each other and I need you to have faith in that too. I'm not going anywhere. We are getting married in four months Em, four months! We can get through this because we have each other. The team will get through this because we all have each other. This team is a family and I'm sure it's all weighing pretty heavily on everyone's minds that what if it had been Hotch and not Haley or what if Foyet had killed Hotch instead of leaving him with those scars? But we can't think about the what-ifs baby, we can't. We are here now, and we need to live in the here and now and plan towards the future. Ok Em?" JJ encouraged Emily. Emily looked at JJ beyond the tears that were now streaming readily down her face.

Emily nodded and JJ kissed her forehead.

"We're going to be ok," JJ whispered grabbing a hold Emily and leaning back into the couch. They would be able to overcome meeting with Emily's mother and planning the rest of the wedding when the bridge needed crossing but for this one night JJ held tight to the one who needed her.


	54. Grumpy Emily

A/N: Well, as I lay in bed last night not sleeping all my mind could do was think of ideas and so I had the idea that I wanted to include the part where Emily is in the car accident, I'm not sure off hand what episode in season five that it is because I'm at school and have no internet access (it's painfully slow and won't connect, they need a bigger server). As always, I do not own Criminal Minds which I owned JJ and Emily though, we'd be BFFs!

A/N 2: I know am at home and have internet access so the episode is Season Five Episode 11 Retaliation which I was just going to go watch on my DVR and it's gone sad face. Oh well.

"Emily are you sure you're ok? That cut look looks pretty bad," JJ said worrying about the cut that Emily had sustained in the accident. Emily's head wasn't the only thing JJ was worried about as Emily was still pretty sore from the case and was still tensing up in the car whenever she wasn't driving.

"I'm fine JJ. It's nothing really. Doctor said head wounds just tend to bleed a lot. It was horrible letting Morgan push me around in a wheel chair. Do you know how much that boosted his ego and killed mine?" Emily said trying to lighten to the mood.

The team had just had a particularly hard case where an unsub had kidnapped his own daughter. Emily and the local police chief were transporting him back to that station when the unsub's partner had blindsided the car that they were in sending them flipping off an embankment. Emily had been ok except she had hit her head and was bleeding pretty badly. She was emotionally shaken up because the unsub had killer her partner and the unsub's partner had inevitably convinced his partner to leave her alive. She was thankful for the man but was still shaken up about the chief being killed right next to her when she couldn't move. She hadn't been able to reach her gun, she couldn't even see straight at the moment. She was lucky she had been able to get out of the car and climb the embankment and Morgan had spotted her along the roadside. She had emptied her service arm of an entire clip. The hospital had been excruciating, only reminding her of the death and reminding her of when Hotch had been stabbed.

"Are you sure you're fine? A lot has happened to you lately Em, I'm worried," JJ was legitimately concerned about her fiancée. The stress of everything that happened to the team in the past month and now this was happening to Emily and JJ could see that emotionally Emily was getting ready to break.

"I'm fine," Emily said through her teeth. JJ knew she had hit Emily's nerves and stayed silent the rest of the drive home from the hospital. Emily was just glad they had caught the guys before he could do more harm. Emily walked into the house silently until she started to head upstairs to their bedroom.

"Em?" JJ asked quietly to try not to anger the woman any further with questions.

"I'm going to take a shower and lie down Jen, I'm fine ok?" Emily snapped back. If there was one thing that Emily hated the most was being coddled, or feeling like she needed to be taken care of and it was happening a lot the past month with how stressed she was with everything that had happened. JJ sighed as she dropped their bags by the door and slumped into the chair in the living room. It had been a long case and she was glad to be back home in D.C. but she was worried that she had really angered Emily and it was the last thing Emily needed. JJ heard the shower water running in the pipes so she figured it safe to bring their bags up to their room to unpack them and get them ready for another trip when needed.

The wedding planning was coming along smoothly, and as JJ unpacked and repacked the go bags she ran over the details in her head. JJ had talked Emily into having the wedding on the rocky beach in Maryland but that meant that the day before the wedding, they would have to get legally married in D.C. because Maryland didn't recognize same-sex marriage. The wedding was to be at sunset and Garcia was going to be JJ's maid of honor. Morgan was the only person to stand next to Emily and the ceremony was to be small. JJ was lost in thought about the wedding plans that she was startled when she felt Emily wrap her arms around her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have taken what I'm feeling out on you. I just hate feeling that I need to be taken care of and this has all just stirred that up a little bit. Forgive me?" Emily asked as she planted a kiss on JJ's shoulder. JJ flipped around in Emily's arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course. I'm sorry for smothering you. I forget sometimes just how stubborn you are," JJ said laughing looking into Emily's deep brown eyes.

"Me? Stubborn? Never! How about you? I've unsuccessfully tried to bring up my mother visiting this weekend six times and you've successfully changed the subject on me Jen!" Emily said laughing.

"Can we talk about it over dinner? I was thinking the diner down the road? You know the place we first ate at when we got together?" JJ said with love in her voice. She knew that sooner or later she'd need to have the discussion about Emily's mother before the weekend came and she had been putting it off telling herself it was for the sake of Emily's stress levels, knowing well, that it was for her own stress levels.

"Mmm, sounds good. Let me get ready. Thanks for repacking the go-bags," Emily said kissing JJ on the forehead.

"Someone had to be organized, which isn't often for me. Don't get used to it," JJ said laughing.

JJ and Emily set to getting ready for dinner and the feeling that she'd be ok finally returned to Emily. All she had to do was climb the hurtle of having her mother meet JJ without her mother offending her. Emily knew they had a lot to talk about in regards of what Emily's mother was bound to bring up.

**A/N 3: Haha I know I never put one at the end but the chapter with Emily's mother will be up soon. Not tonight though, I'm running on two hours of sleep. I luckily typed all but the last three lines at school today in between classes thank God because I'm about to crash. Enjoy!**


	55. Money Talks

A/N: Figured I'd get this up before I go tackle the four algebra assignments I have (someone please tell me why I thought it'd be a good idea to miss math on Friday?). Anyway, I was thinking of sending the team on a case before we meet Emily's mom because I need to be in a certain mood to get her (excuse the french) bitchiness down right and JJ of course will stand her ground. Let me know what you want to see! In a review or PM would be great!!

It was a cold night but Emily and JJ decided to walk to the diner around the corner anyway. As they walked, it started to snow. It had been an unusually snowy winter, being mid way through winter, D.C. had already seen several inches of snow.

"More snow? Reminds me of the Midwest," Emily mentioned. Before she had joined the BAU she had mainly worked in the Midwest and it was definitely snowy there.

"I love the snow but I'm ready for Spring. It's freezing," JJ said as Emily opened the door to the diner for her. The two sat in the booth that they usually occupied when eating there and the waiter brought out their usual.

"So when is the Ambassador going to pay us a visit? Will we be entertaining her at home?" JJ asked curiously.

"She's in France until tomorrow but she flies in late. If this weekend is too soon I can tell her but she was hoping we'd get together this weekend. And yes, she has never seen our place even in the four years I've been here she hasn't seen it once. Don't worry food preparations should be the last thing on your mind," Emily said jokingly knowing that she would be cooking and the most JJ would make would be the salad. JJ didn't need the added stress of cooking for the Ambassador when she hardly could cook for herself.

"You make her sound like a monster Emily, she's your mother. I'm sure if you're happy, which you better be, she'll be happy," JJ said nudging Emily with her elbow.

"I'm very happy. I have a beautiful woman who in two weeks will be my Valentine, and then in three months will be my wife. But never underestimate the powers of Ambassador Prentiss. She's going to want you to sign a pre-nup and I've already argued with her about not needing you to I just need you to stand your ground and say no if you don't want one, unless you want one, I mean for your own protection, just in case," Emily said trailing off. JJ could tell she was nervous talking about her mother and finances.

"Emily, I grew up where marriage is not something you take lightly. You have a problem, well if you are a Jareau, you fix it, you don't run away from the problem and even though I'll be Mrs. Prentiss in a couple of months, I'm still a Jareau in where I believe that marriage, this Emily, is forever. Forever, always, remember?" JJ reassured the rambling woman next to her as they enjoyed their meals. JJ then watched as she Emily choke on a piece of her burger. "Emily are you ok?" JJ asked as Emily coughed in front of her.

"Mrs. Prentiss? Is that what you've decided?" Emily asked astonished.

"Well, I'll be Jennifer Ann Jareau Prentiss because I couldn't get rid of JJ and Ann connects me with Amy, we had the same middle names. But yes, I'm going to take your last name. Is that a problem?" JJ explained as she Emily's brown eyes widen.

"Not with me no. I'm so glad. Mother may question your motives. But like you said, you can handle hounding reporters I think you can handle Ambassador Prentiss. Then again, you are going to be a Prentiss, you'll have to be able to handle the wonderful Ambassador's antics. I hate politics JJ which is why I don't spend that much time with my mother. I think it makes people distrustful and it tears families apart," Emily explained her dislike for politics with an air of sadness. JJ knew that Emily didn't know much about her father, that he was a politician just like her mother but wasn't really a part of their lives anymore. Emily had learned her compartmentalization from dealing with her parents' broken marriage and her mother being a diplomat.

JJ squeezed Emily's hand under the table and gave her a smile.

"So this weekend? And why a pre-nup? I mean I know you have money Em, that's not a secret but is that really necessary?" JJ asked. She had never really known just how much money Emily had.

"Let's walk back home first and I'll explain to you. But if we don't leave soon, we are going to be walking in a lot of snow," Emily mentioned as she glanced outside. She'd rather not have this conversation with JJ because she knew that JJ was uncomfortable with the subject. JJ had grown up comfortable financially and had worked and paid for everything herself since she had left home. Emily on the other hand, had enough money to take care of both her and JJ if she were to stop working at this very moment. Emily had never had to work a day in her life but had chosen to go down a path that would take her away from depending on her family's money and politics.

Out on the sidewalk Emily began to fidget with JJ's fingers as she held her hand.

"Emily, spit it out. It's ok. Let's just get this over with," JJ said knowing the conversation would have to take place sooner or later.

"When my dad left my mom, he made sure that I would be taken care of rather well financially. He set up a trust fund and I mean a massive trust fund JJ. If I were to stop working today I could take care of you and I both for the rest of our lives. My mother of course had to contribute equally to said trust fund and well here I am now. If I had chosen to go down that path JJ I would never had to work a day in my life, but I chose a different path. I did really well in school because it was sort of an escape for me and I ended up getting into Yale. I had an apartment in Georgetown that I waitressed on weekends to pay for, and Mother slipped money into my account with me knowing. When I was 21, I had access to the money in my trust fund, I've only touched it to pay for my car, my condo, your ring, and I'll use it for the honeymoon. The FBI paid for my relocation from the Midwest to here and the money I make pays for essentials, groceries, and well you know," Emily explained her situation. She saw that JJ was fiddling with her ring. She knew it had to have cost a fortune but she had just figured Emily had quite a bit saved up. JJ had always insisted on paying for half of everything and she didn't regret it at all. She knew that Emily was the kind of person who would try not to rely on that money.

The two had now reached home. Emily took their coats and hung them up in the coat closet and returned to find JJ on the couch flipping through channels absent mindedly. She caught a glimpse of Emily and looked up at her and smiled. Emily could see that JJ's eyes were shining exceptionally bright tonight. Emily took a seat next to JJ and faced her.

"You know I love you because of who you are and not because you are a trust fund baby right?" JJ said laughing as she kissed Emily's nose. Emily wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"I have no doubts Jen. I just know that my mother is going to bring it up so I wanted to inform you before she did," Emily knew her mother would tear JJ to pieces if the opportunity was given. The Ambassador still thought that Emily was just in a phase and that soon she would find a man to take care of her, a man with money as well. But Emily had gotten the opposite path, falling in love with simple yet elegant JJ. Emily saw the contemplation on JJ's face and asked, "Penny for your thoughts Jayj?"

"I was just thinking how much I love you. I feel like I can face the world with the strong Emily Prentiss by my side," JJ said as she fiddled with her engagement ring. "I can't wait to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Prentiss. Forever, always babe right?"

"Forever, always. You're mine and I am yours. Te amo," Emily said in Spanish while she fiddled with the necklace that JJ had given to her for her birthday. She hadn't taken it off since. JJ knew she could face the Ambassador because she felt the love that Emily had for her. She could face the world if need be, or the toughest unsub if necessary.


	56. Twin Killer

A/N: Popular vote won. Here's the beginning of the case. It's probably just going to be two chapters and then I'll start with Emily's mom. Unfortunately tomorrow I have class and then work back to back so it could be tomorrow night before anything more comes up. Or I could write at school just depends on time wise. Thank you!

The Wednesday before Emily and JJ were supposed to host Emily's mom, the team got a case right before it was quitting time. JJ quickly assembled everyone in the conference room.

"We've got a pretty bad one. Two families, they were murdered while they slept in their Clearwater, South Carolina home. This is the Jasper family, Lisa age 42, Daniel, 43 and their two twin daughters Samantha and Sarah, age 16. They were bludgeoned to death with a golf club which was left behind at the scene. Crime scene techs couldn't get any prints anywhere in this room that didn't belong to family. Second family on the other side of the town, murdered while they slept, is the Faucett family. Diana age 46, Steven 49, and their twin boys Jackson and Seth, age 14. They were also bludgeoned with a golf club that was left at the scene. No finger prints were found. This is a small city, population of only 509. Of those 509 people though, 68 families are families of twins which so far is the only connection of the families," JJ explained as she flashed the pictures up on the screen.

"Anything else found at the scene JJ?" Morgan asked. He knew the violence in the first two murders meant that it would only escalate from there.

"A crucifix at each scene has been left," JJ explained more showing a picture of the little wooden crucifix that had been left at each scene.

"Religious motive? Wow, it could be that we have an unsub suffering from psychosis. They may believe that they are on a mission from God per say, that twins or families with twins are a product of the devil. There was a similar case in Tacoma, Washington in the 1980's," Reid spouted off.

"You think we may have a copy cat?" Emily asked concerned.

"Let's not rule it out. Wheel's up in 20. We need to get there as soon as possible. A town that small with so many families with twins, this could escalate fast," Hotch commanded.

JJ and Emily went up to JJ's office to grab their go bags so they could be on the jet when Hotch wanted them there.

"Should I call mother and postpone our dinner? Think we'll be gone that long?" Emily asked concerned about the weekend plans. She wouldn't have worried if it weren't for the fact that her mother was flying in from France.

"Let's give it a day or two. This could be a quick case, it's not like they are leaving us with nothing. They left the murder weapon and a crucifix behind. How hard can it be to catch some as psychotic as that?" JJ asked knowing full well just how hard it could be. Emily shrugged and they headed for the jet.

Two hours later the jet was landing nearby to Clearwater, South Carolina.

"Prentiss, Morgan I want you to go talk to the family of the Jaspers. Rossi, Reid and I will go with set up base with the local law enforcement officers. JJ I need to see if you can find anymore that links the two families together with Garcia. See if they shop in the same place, go to church at the same church, something. Everyone meet back here in three hours and we'll see what we have so far," Hotch commanded his team.

"With all due respect sir, this is an extremely small town, just like the one I grew up in, everyone is going to have a connection to everyone," JJ said without trying to disrespect Hotch.

"True, but see if Garcia can cross check and see if they had the same handyman or plumber. We are looking for someone who holds down a job where he can work any schedule and has access to these houses because there is no sign of forced entry. Also, prepare a media statement, we need to warn these families with twins," Hotch instructed.

"You got it," and with that the team got to work on the case.

Three hours later everyone met back up in the makeshift conference room at the Clearwater Police Department.

"Garcia has that these people have the same plumber but there is only one plumber in the entire town. I've got the statement ready for the media, just need the cameras to roll. As for victimology, both victims attend St. Joseph's Cathedral. They are Catholic," JJ explained what she had found in the three hours she'd had to work with Garcia.

"We talked to the families; they don't seem to know anyone who would stand out enough to know they were suffering from psychosis. I think we are looking for two unsubs. One disorganized and suffering from a religious psychosis, and another who is just controlled enough to leave behind the murder weapon with no fingerprints on it," Emily explained her idea.

"That would make sense. Look, it's late, everyone's tired, we got called away right before we were going to leave for the night, let's call it a night, and everyone get some rest. We'll hit it hard again in the morning. Everyone be back here at 7 AM sharp," Hotch dismissed everyone and sent them to their hotel rooms.


	57. Interrupted Sleep

Back at the hotel, an exhausted Emily and JJ quickly set to getting ready for bed.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are going be exhausted when we get home? Is it just how I feel right now?" Emily asked JJ as JJ was brushing her teeth. She poked her head around the corner and nodded.

"Let's just get this over with and then we can worry about having dinner with the Ambassador. I'm exhausted and it's going to be an early morning," JJ said as she climbed into the hotel bed beside Emily. Within fifteen minutes both agents were fast asleep.

JJ woke up to the phone ringing beside her. She looked at the clock and realized it was 5 AM.

"Agent Jareau?" she quickly answered so it wouldn't wake Emily.

"We have another set of victims. I'm sorry to wake you. Can you and Emily meet us back at the police station?" JJ recognized the voice on the other end of the line as Hotch's voice. Ever since Haley had died he had thrown himself into his work and Jack which actually hadn't been much different then when Haley had divorced him, only now, Aaron Hotchner's eyes were different, not nearly the same as they had been.

"Yeah no problem. We'll be there ASAP," JJ said before hanging up the phone. "Em, wake up. We've got more victims. We need to get back to the police department," JJ said as she kissed Emily on the temple and nudged.

"Hmm? What?" Emily asked groggily.

"We've got another set of victims. We need to get back to the station, we can grab coffee on the way there," JJ explained as she saw Emily's eyes open and show that she was awake.

Back at the station Hotch filled everyone in one what had been found.

"Same MO, they are taking the golf club now to forensics to see if maybe one of them got sloppy this time. They have to know that we are here, with the town being this small. I want everyone over at the crime scene now, see if we can do some profiling there and find out who this unsub is. JJ stay behind and look over the case files a couple more times. Do whatever you need to, profile, cross reference, I don't care. We need to find something on these guys. We have only 65 more families in this town that have twins," Hotch commanded.

By the end of the day, the team was still coming up with short of nothing. It was nearing 2 AM when JJ was struck with an idea.

"Everyone in this town has the same plumber, Garcia, does that plumber go to St. Joseph's?" JJ asked after she had connected everyone to the technical analyst.

"Yes he does, Johnathon Carraco is a member of St. Joseph's, age 27," Garcia came back with the information. The team had already looked into the plumber who had had a spotless record.

"Now a days if someone wants to contact someone else they use facebook or twitter, can you check to see if this Joseph has a social networking site? And then look for anyone who may fit the profile. This person would be religious in their postings, hateful probably, and talk of hallucinations or psychoses," Emily chimed in going with what JJ was thinking.

"Are you thinking that this Johnathon Carraco could be the organized unsub?" Garcia asked. They had already searched his criminal file and he had never been institutionalized.

"It's very possible. Bring up anything you know about him, see if he's organized in his life because this person would be very organized," Emily replied.

"OK, I'm running a word search engine for some keywords and I've got a hit on about four different names. It seems to be that our Johnathan likes the radical side of his religion," Garcia explained her findings. "And it seems that he also has OCD," she chimed in about his cleaning habits.

"Do we have an address for this Johnathan? We need to wait and see if we get prints off that golf club. I have a feeling one of them would've gotten sloppy knowing we are here. The techs should have the fingerprints to you in a few hours. In the meantime, we can't do anymore. Get some sleep and some food, I'll call you guys when we have something," Hotch said stifling a yawn. It was 3 AM when the team got back to the hotel and once again Emily and JJ were asleep in each other's arms.

This time it was Emily's phone ringing a few others later. She groaned as her sleep was interrupted.

"Prentiss?" she answered groggily. Waking up in the middle of a deep sleep, in the middle of one very good dream including one blonde FBI agent, was not something Emily did with ease.

"We've got a set of prints. I need you guys back at the station. We are going to bring in Carraco and interview him, mess things up, and see if he tells us who his partner is," Hotch explained his voice sounding exhausted. Emily wondered if he had even gotten any sleep or if he had just stayed at the station mulling over the case file.

"We'll be in ASAP," Emily said before hanging up her phone. She nudged JJ to wake her and kissed her on cheek. "Wake up sleepy head. It's back to work we go. We might actually get to go home in time to face the Ambassador," Emily said as she tickled JJ awake.

Back at the station everyone got ready for the raid putting on their Kevlar. Emily couldn't help to think that JJ looked smoking in her Kevlar and at the same time she had been thinking that JJ had had the same thought about Emily. It was time to focus though on raiding unsub number one's house.

The raid had been successful and Rossi and Hotch were now in the interrogation room, interrogating Carraco. They knew that he would most likely give up his partner if they were to play into his OCD.

Emily walked in the interrogation room, causing there to be four total people in the 4' by 4' room. A few steps into the room and Emily pretended to trip and fall causing the file she was holding fly out of her hands and scatter around the floor around the unsub. There was an even number of papers in the file causing the unsub to come undone. His OCD was kicking in, making it impossible for him to sit still.

"Tell who your partner was, and Emily leaves and there will only be 3 in here again Carraco," Rossi demanded. Emily quickly picked the papers up from the floor and stood behind the unsub.

Fifteen minutes Emily left the room.

"We've got a name. I need to get Garcia on the line right away," Emily said right as she walked out to Morgan, Reid, and JJ.

"You got it," JJ said as she quickly connected webcam and connected them.

"Garcia, I need whatever you have on a Frank Johnson please," Emily said into the webcam. Garcia began to type furiously.

"Address is 5645 Raccoon Road Clearwater. He was institutionalized at the age of nine until he was thirteen. He has some public indecency charges and an aggravated assault charge. He doesn't attend St. Josephs' but he was one of the men on the list with the keywords presented with the social networking site connected to Carraco," Garcia explained.

"Thank you, can you send the address to our GPS? We've got our guy Garcia," Emily asked as the team gathered to get ready for yet again another raid. It took a couple hours to get the warrant for Frank Johnson's arrest but they knew this was their guy. The local PD along with the team headed for Johnson's place of residence. When they arrived, it really was a simple arrest because he was sitting in his living room hallucinating when they had arrived. When he had been asked why he had killed only families with twins, the response had been the same response as the case in Tacoma, Washington had been.

"The whole family had to be killed because they had essentially created a bad twin and a good twin. They had created evil and the good had to be killed to be saved from the evil and the evil needed to be sent to hell," Johnson had retorted. He had also said God had told him to which families to kill.

Exhausted after the case, Hotch knew that the team needed to get home but first they needed rest.

"Let's say wheel's up in the morning guys. We all could use some rest after this case. I promise this time no interruptions," Hotch suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'd rather sleep in a hotel then try to sleep on the jet. Jet sleep is horrible and it's only a two hours flight, what time Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"9 AM. Get some rest guys," Hotch said before retiring to his own hotel room. Emily and JJ returned to theirs.

"Well we don't have to cancel dinner with the Ambassador. She wouldn't react well to that would she?" JJ asked laughing. She was glad the case was over and was suffering from a headache.

"No, probably not. Come here babe, I can tell your head's hurting you. Lay down and I'll get you some aspirin," Emily said getting up from the hotel bed to grab JJ something for her head. The case had been particularly brutal and it had been pretty brutal on the team as well when it came to their sleep schedule.

"Thank you. Let's get some sleep. Some uninterrupted sleep. I can't wait to sleep in our own bed tomorrow night. For now, I'm fine as long as I get to sleep uninterrupted in your arms tonight," JJ said as Emily climbed into bed. JJ then rested her head in the knook between Emily's shoulder and arm and fell asleep before Emily could say I love you and goodnight.


	58. Twenty Blue Shirts

A/N: Started this at school and some guy interrupted me and therefore the reason this is so late is his fault! Anyway, had to be in a certain mood to get the Ambassador right in my mind and here it is! Enjoy thank you for the reviews!

"Emily have you seen my blue shirt?" JJ yelled out of their shared walk-in closet. They had gotten back from South Carolina hours ago and were now getting ready to meet the Ambassador.

"Which one? You have like twenty. Remember?" Emily asked laughing. JJ had gone a little crazy when it came to buying blue shirts once because Emily had mentioned that blue brought out her eyes. This had been long before the two had confessed their feelings for each other.

"Right. Never mind I found it. What time is your mother going to be here?" JJ asked coming out of their closet and putting her earrings in.

"Any minute now. Lasagna is in the oven," Emily mentioned before she got dressed for the event of the night.

"My favorite out of all the things you cook," JJ said with a smile. Nervousness was boiling under her skin but she tried to not let it show. She was taking the evening as a night dealing with reporters but in all honesty she was taking it much more serious than she had thought she would. She knew that it was important to Emily that her mother not offend her in any way and she planned on not letting Emily see her sweat.

The door bell rang and it was the Ambassador. Emily answered the door let her mother in.

"Mother, so good to see you," Emily said with a hint of fakeness in her voice. "Let me take your coat," she added as she reached for her mother's coat.

"I won't be staying long, Emily. I am just here to take care of some business, see my daughter, and then I have an event to tend to," her mother replied. JJ watched as relief and disappointment washed over Emily at the same time.

"Ok, I made lasagna if you're interested," Emily said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. Gerard had dinner ready for me hours ago. I like an early dinner now that I'm back in the states. Why doesn't Ms. Jareau show me around your home?" Elizabeth Prentiss said looking straight at JJ.

"Sure, call me JJ though," JJ said with her signature smile. If there was something JJ knew how to do, it was how to woo people especially with her blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and thousand-watt smile.

"Okay, JJ," Elizabeth said as if she had just bitten into something sour. "Will you show me upstairs first?"

"Sure, right this way Ambassador," JJ led the way to the stairs and shot Emily a smile to reassure her.

Once the two women were upstairs, Elizabeth Prentiss quickly stopped JJ.

"I don't know what your intentions are with my daughter young lady, but being a Prentiss, having the name, takes a lot of responsibility. Any wrongdoing can cause a lot of harm to the name," Elizabeth warned JJ.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I love your daughter and by taking her name, I'm not trying to further my career. I'm still going to be SSA Jennifer Jareau at work and to the media. I'm only going to be Mrs. Prentiss at home," JJ protested.

"Well done, well I think that is best," Elizabeth said feeling a little put off by the fact that JJ had just stood up to her. JJ showed Emily's mother the rest of the upstairs and they proceeded downstairs to show the rest of the condo off to her.

"Well, Emily you have a wonderful place," her mother said looking directly at her.

"WE have a wonderful house mother. WE, not I, this is JJ's place just as much as it is mine now. And we'll be looking at houses after the wedding, that way when we welcome a little one into the family, we'll have a more family oriented place," Emily made sure to stress the words we and the fact that they planned on having a family.

"A little one?" the Ambassador said choking on her words.

"Yes, we plan on having a family just like any ordinary couple," JJ added in. She was beginning to feel small and insignificant underneath the Ambassador's stare and was trying to do something to stop the feeling.

"But you aren't an ordinary couple JJ, if I must remind you," Elizabeth retorted.

"Mother, just because JJ is not a man does not mean that we are not capable of starting a family. We're going to do invitro, JJ will carry the child," Emily snapped back.

"That's not what I mean by that Emily, your jobs don't exactly allow you to be home often. Your job isn't exactly safe," Elizabeth explained herself trying to save face.

"My parents will be moving down here. They will help whenever we need to go on a case, and as soon as I get pregnant, I'm out of the field until the baby is born. But it probably won't happen for another year Ambassador," JJ explained their plan. Elizabeth smirked.

"Well, then, I must get going. I will have my lawyer drop the pre-nup off to you at the BAU then Jennifer for you to sign," Elizabeth mentioned the pre-nup.

"Mother, we already discussed this," Emily began to protest.

"Enough Emily, it is already drawn up."

"Once again with all due respect ma'am, we do not need a pre-nuptial agreement. We already discussed this with each other," JJ argued.

"JJ, if you so decide to forego the pre-nuptial agreement and you and Emily were to divorce, I will make sure that you get nothing," Elizabeth threatened. This caused Emily to laugh and then turn red with anger.

"First of all, Ambassador Prentiss, that is up to Emily. And second of all, where I come from, marriage is forever. It is not something to take lightly and I never plan on divorcing Emily. If we have problems, we will work through them. Jareau's don't just give up because there is a problem that could easily be fixed with communication, and to remind you of my job title I am the Communications liaison for the BAU, so I doubt we'll have problems communicating with each other," JJ stood up for herself and excused herself to the kitchen.

"Goodbye Mother, we'll see you at the wedding then?" Emily said trying to hold back her smile.

"Goodbye Emily, yes I suppose you will. That JJ sure has some tenacity. I think you picked right this time Emily," Elizabeth said before leaving. None of Emily's previous suitors had ever stood up to the Ambassador quite like JJ had. Because JJ had stood her ground, Elizabeth was able to notice the real tender love that JJ held for her daughter. Emily smile as she went to the kitchen to find JJ sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"She hates me right? She has to hate me," JJ said worriedly not even looking up from the table.

"Sweetheart, it's actually quite the opposite. I think by standing up to her, which I may add was hot, you showed her just how much you really do love me. She told me she thinks I picked right and that you have tenacity. No one I've ever dated has ever stood up to her like that," Emily said as she pulled JJ up and into her arms. She kissed her with passion until breath was necessary.

"I'm sorry she didn't stay for dinner. I saw the disappointment when she said that. I'm starving though, so I would love some of your lasagna Mrs. Prentiss," JJ mentioned kissing Emily on the cheek.

"I'm relieved though, I know my cooking wouldn't be anywhere near as good as Gerard's even if he was the one to teach me. Let's eat babe," Emily said as she went to take the three cheese lasagna out of the oven.

The two ate in silence. They were both satisfied that the visit with the Ambassador was done and over with and JJ was glad that she hadn't completely turned off the Ambassador and that she had actually gotten her to like her because she had stood her ground. Now all they needed to get through were the next three months before the wedding and Valentine's Day was approaching fast.


	59. Drowning

A/N: Even though I absolutely despise Valentine's Day and yes I know, it's already passed, I thought it'd be cute for JJ and Emily to celebrate it, it won't be all cute and fluffy though and it may even be a little angsty because I had an idea. Oh yeah, and for those who liked that the Ambassador got JJ alone before talking to her, it's because I knew that the Emily in my head would've jumped in to "protect" JJ and she wouldn't have been able to get her two cents in, so alone, JJ was able to stand her ground and show her love for Emily.

JJ woke up earlier this morning than she did most days. She was having that nightmare again, the one where she was drowning. This time a hand had appeared and it was just outside of her grasp. She woke up out of breath and quickly got out of bed as she tried to not wake up Emily.

Today was Valentine's Day and it was also 3 months and 11 days away from the wedding. JJ knew there was a lot left to be done but she was also counting pretty heavily on Garcia getting a lot of the details done for the wedding since she could do most of it through the computer. JJ sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and wrote out a Valentine's Letter for Emily and shoved it in her purse with the gift she had picked out for her. It was their first Valentine's Day and JJ was hoping that she'd be able to make it a good one for the other woman. JJ didn't hear Emily sneak down the stairs, she had felt JJ get out of bed. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ from behind and JJ jumped.

"You scared me Emily. I'm sorry," JJ apologized. She had sloshed her coffee.

"I felt you leave the bed pretty quickly. Everything ok?" Emily asked concerned. Usually JJ would stay in bed with Emily for as long as she could before getting out.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I think I'm going to go into work early Em. I have a lot of cases on my desk right now," JJ said quickly slipping out of Emily's embrace as Emily kissed her collarbone. Emily didn't notice how JJ had tried to put distance between the two.

"Ok, what do you say, just you and me tonight we'll go somewhere nice for dinner? I want to celebrate our first Valentine's Day right," Emily asked. She had plans of her own for JJ.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit. I should head to work and get started with those cases," JJ agreed hoping that one of those cases didn't involve travelling. She was not sure she could control her nightmares if she were anywhere other than safely beside Emily, and even then control meant waking up breathless and getting out of bed before she had a panic attack. She feared that if she were anywhere else the nightmares would increase in frequency.

"Ok, love you. I'll be in soon," Emily said as she hugged JJ goodbye and went to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Emily, I love you too," JJ said as she hugged Emily just a little tighter. This, Emily noticed. She figured it was just the fact that it was Valentine's Day and chalked it up to JJ being just a little bit more affectionate but she had noticed a little bit of stress underneath of JJ's eyes. They hadn't been quite the same blue this morning.

JJ got to work to see that Garcia had taken it upon her to decorate the bull pen and her office in pink and red with fuzzy hearts and each desk had a good supply of chocolate on it. Garcia caught JJ walking in without Emily and noticed something different about the blonde. She followed her up into her office.

"Hey sugar plum. Happy love day, where is your love?" Garcia asked concerned.

"Hi Garcia. She'll be in soon. I couldn't sleep and decided to come in and get some actual work done," JJ explained trying to hide the lack of sleep in her voice.

"Got plans for Valentine's Day?" Garcia asked wanting to be dished the dirt before JJ got set on working on case files.

"We're supposed to go to dinner tonight, if no case pulls us away," JJ replied looking sadly at the stack of her files on her desk.

"I guess if you do get pulled away Valentine's Day can always be celebrated another night and one does not need to be home to celebrate it. What did you get Miss Emily?" Penelope asked. She knew that JJ had planned something rather large for Emily.

"I got her a simple engagement ring. It doesn't seem fair that I'm the one with the ring, we're both engaged. It's nothing big, just a single solitary diamond and a gold band, seemed like Emily to me. I wrote her something too," JJ explained. Written letters were something that Emily had always cherished, JJ had found that out one night when talking to Emily about her childhood days in Rome when she had written letters to people to keep in touch, including her high school love.

"Aww Jayj! I'm sure she'll love it. That does sound exactly like Emily. She seems so tough on the outside and strong, but she's really a hopeless romantic isn't she?" Garcia asked smiling and putting her hand on JJ's arm.

"Yeah she is. Ugh, I need to get some work done Pen, sorry. These files are seriously haunting me. I'm having nightmares because of the amount of case files here. It's like they took a break over the holidays and then had to make up for it," JJ said laughing at the idea that serial killers had actually wanted to catch up on their work.

"Nightmares? That would explain why you look so tired angel. Have you talked to Emily about them?" Garcia said catching on to what JJ was saying.

"No, there nothing really. Just feeling a little overwhelmed but it'll be ok. Please Garcia, don't tell Emily, she'll overreact about them and beat herself up for not noticing. It's really nothing," JJ said pleading Garcia not to tell Emily about the nightmares.

"Ok love, I won't talk to Emily about them as long as you promise me if they get worse you'll talk to her about them. I'm sure she wouldn't mind knowing," Garcia said as she went to leave JJ to her work.

"Thank you Garcia. Happy Valentine's Day by the way Cupid!" JJ said smiling her signature smile as to tell Garcia that in reality she really was ok. She figured the dreams just signified how overwhelmed she was with wedding planning and the amount of work she had to do. She never would've thought that it meant anything else.

JJ set to work on her case files sitting on the desk and by the 15th case file, she knew the team had a case. Luckily it was local.

The team all strolled in a little bit later.

"Don't get comfortable. We've got a case. It's local though," JJ mentioned and saw Emily's smile fade but saw the relief was over her eyes knowing that the case was local.


	60. VDay Killer

A/N: This weekend is killing me already. I'm sorry this is all I'm getting up tonight but I threw a surprise party for my mom's 50th birthday and worked so I'm exhausted! Enjoy. I'll have more up tomorrow night I'm sure. We are supposed to get almost a foot of snow by Monday so I'm hoping school's cancelled that day!

JJ gathered everyone into the conference room before getting to business.

"We have four victims total, all female, ages 18-24. They have been found in the Potomac River so this case is local. They were all found asphyxiated, cause of death not drowning but it looks to be strangulation. They all have one word carved into their left arm," JJ said as she showed pictures up on the screen and everyone gasped as they saw the word LOVE carved into the victims arms. "The press has deemed these killings works of the Valentine's Day Killer even though all of these victims have died between 36-72 hours ago according to the ME," JJ explained. She knew this meant she'd have a lot of work ahead of her.

"Because of the age group, I'm thinking we are looking for a killer who is around the same age as these ladies. Strangulation is a personal way of killing someone which means that our victims knew their attacker," Reid explained.

"Let's hit the road guys. We can meet up with Alexandria Police Department and brief more there. My guess is we may see more victims. Morgan, Rossi, and I can head straight to the place of dumping. Emily and Reid, I want you to talk to the Medical Examiner a little bit more. See what condition our victims are in. JJ, handle the press with a quick press conference saying that the BAU is investigating the case and then we can meet up after that," Hotch gave orders as they all headed out to the SUV to make the forty minute drive to Alexandria.

Two hours later, the team met up again to brief each other on what they had found.

"We have drag marks up on a cliff right above the Potomac River. I'm thinking our unsub is male because he has to be strong enough to drag these young women and then throw them off the cliff. The crime scene investigators found rope that looks tattered. Prentiss did you guys get any information from the ME?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah the point of strangulation is consistent with that of a rope, more possibly even, twine. The carvings are superficial and wouldn't have left much more than a scar and wouldn't have bled much," Emily described.

"JJ I think we have a preliminary profile of this guy and the dump site is generating a lot of press. Think you'd be comfortable giving the press conference there? All the reporters are there, we had a hard time even getting through them. We can do it after we get some information from the victims' families. We need to get some victimology down," Hotch asked.

"Yeah that should be fine," JJ said trying to hide her dismay, "I'll write it up real quick. Do you need me with for the interviewing the families?"

"Yes. Reid and I will go to Alex Phelps' family, Morgan, Rossi go to Lisa Stark's family. JJ and Emily you can go to Susan Ericsson's family and then our final victim's family Jessica Williams. Find out if these girls knew each other, what places they frequented, etc. Anything that ties them together will work and then we can head to the scene for the press conference. This guy is looking for attention so he's probably at the scene or will be when JJ gives her press conference. All our victims are blonde with blue eyes and even though I may just be paranoid, I want Morgan up with her when she's giving the conference. I can't risk taking this too easily and having what happened last time," Hotch explained. After JJ had been kidnapped he had regretted not doing anything in his power when he had first received the file.

"Hotch, don't blame yourself. I'll be fine. Plus, I know Morgan hates being on camera," JJ said laughing off her nervousness.

"Let's get on the road. We want to do this before dark. The weather is supposed to be pretty bad tonight and I know you all have Valentine's plans tonight," Hotch said with a smile knowing full well that only half the team had plans.

JJ and Emily set off in their SUV to the first victim's house. Susan Ericsson had been the eldest victim but no one would have noticed because she looked the youngest. In fact, all the victims had looked right around the age of 19.

"Jayj, you ok?" Emily asked concerned about the blonde's reaction this morning and to her fast response to Hotch when asked if she'd be comfortable with the press conference being at the scene of the dumping.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I didn't sleep well last night," JJ said not completely lying. She was tired, and she hadn't slept well the night before but she wasn't completely convinced she was fine. She was having flashbacks of her nightmares and with this case being close to water. It freaked her out more than she thought it should.

"Really? Because you aren't acting fine JJ. What's up?" Emily asked.

"I'm not a fan of water and this case is extremely close to water. I don't exactly, uhm, I don't know how to, uh, swim," JJ admitted. She knew that was one of the reasons her nightmares had bothered her so badly, because she had never learned how to swim.

"JJ, you'll be fine. You won't be that close. I looked at the scene and they'll have you far enough away from the cliff. Trust me, it'll be ok. I can't believe Hotch sent us both together," Emily said contemplating on the idea that Hotch wouldn't probably ever pair them again being they were in a relationship.

"We're a good pair. And thanks Em, I know its irrational fear. I'll be fine. Let's just get this case solved so we can enjoy Valentine's Day the right way," JJ said thinking back to the letter that she had in her purse and the ring that she wanted to so badly give to Emily.

Two hours later the team met up with the results from their fruitful search. Each woman had complained of being followed by the same male who looked like he was in his mid twenties. The women had described him as tall with brown hair. The team was certain he'd be at the press conference since he had shown signs of wanting attention, the carvings clearly being a message to someone, and the lack of effort to weigh the women down. He had wanted them to be found because he had wanted recognition. While JJ gave the press conference the team was going to be combing the crowds. It was time for JJ to dive in and face her fear.


	61. Falling

A/N: Italics will be JJ's POV in first person. I wanted to try something new and this is the only way I could get this chapter out.

"_JJ, wait, stop! JJ hang on, don't let go," Emily screams at me as I hold onto the cliff. I can hear her… but I'm not focused on her. My hands slip and I'm hitting the water. This water is freezing and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to survive. I'm freaking out because I hate water and I can't swim. Now I'm underwater and I can't see anything around me. I'm kicking as hard as I can. My lungs are screaming. Why can't I see anything? Emily? I'm cold. So cold. I can't feel anything. Wait, I feel a hand reach out to me as I go black and all I feel is warm, calm. I no longer feel so overwhelmed, so sad. I am warm, happy. I hope Emily finds the letter and the ring I have for her._

Half an hour later.

"Ok, JJ you ready for this? Just give the profile, let the press know that we are doing everything in our powers to find this jerk and that's all the details we need to go into. You are about 3 feet away from the cliff so do not back up. We'll be surveying the crowds for this unsub who is most likely here," Hotch explained to JJ about the press conference. He could sense the nervousness that the normally perfectly composed press liaison was holding behind her ocean eyes. JJ blinked to break the gaze she had with Hotch.

"I've got this. No worries. Let's get this guy," she said trying to fake her confidence. She felt Emily's hand on her wrist as she went up to the podium.

_I hear my voice come out of my mouth telling the press who we are looking for, but I'm not really paying attention to what I'm saying. I'm in auto-pilot as I scan the crowd looking for anyone who fits the description of our unsub. I catch the eye of a man who is probably about 22 years old. He's tall with brown hair, matching our unsub. He winks at me and I feel my heart race as I take a few steps backwards. I miscount the steps that I can take backwards and remember Hotch telling me not to step backwards. I slip and I'm hanging on to the ledge. All I can do is hang out and scream out for Emily._

Emily looked over her shoulder as she heard JJ's scream. Her heart skipped several beats and resided in her stomach. It was JJ's fear coming true all over again as Emily pushed through the crowds and toward the screams. She made it to JJ just as she was beginning to lose her grip.

"JJ! Hold on! Don't let go baby. Come on hold on!" Emily cried out as she tried reaching for JJ but it was slick and JJ was losing her grip.

"Emily! I love you ok? I love you. Please, I don't know how to swim," JJ cried out before she lost her grip. She fell the 10 feet into the water as Emily looked on in horror. She hadn't known that JJ couldn't swim. It wasn't something they had ever discussed. She hurried to gather the team as they ran down to the embankment to save JJ. Emily knew the current would be bad and the water cold but there was no time to be wasted. The water temperature would be cold enough to send JJ into hypothermia within minutes and JJ didn't know how to swim. It only took four minutes to drown to death and time was running out.

"Morgan, hold this rope. I'm going to tie it around my waist, I'm going in. She doesn't know how to swim and it'll only take a few minutes before she runs out of air. She's probably freaking out as it is and I promised her it would be ok. I should've listened to her better," Emily ranted.

"Prentiss, snap out of it. You are not going in there. You are freaking out and you won't be focused. Let me do it. I can lose both you guys. I'll tie this rope around my waist, hold onto it and do not let go Emily. I will get our girl out ok?" Morgan said talking some sense into Emily.

"Ok, that's probably better. Please get her out of there," Emily pleaded. Morgan could tell that Emily was on the edge of breaking down. She had already come so close to losing JJ once before he hoped this wouldn't be the time that JJ was lost forever. The team knew that they couldn't survive, that they would fall completely apart without JJ.


	62. The Last Night

A/N: Again, italics are in JJ first person POV or a memory. Sorry if you don't like it or it's confusing. Had to try something new. Song being used is The Last Night by Skillet. This song hits home quite a bit in several different aspects so I figured I'd incorporate it. As you can tell I'm a big music freak!

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

After things went black for JJ, she saw memories.

"_Amy?" JJ asked. _

"_JJ, I want you to have this. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you ok Jenny?" Amy asked her younger sister, an 11 year old JJ. _

"_Amy, I can't take this. It's your favorite necklace," the 11 year old version of JJ argued._

"_Please, just take it. I love you sis ok?" Amy said with tears welling up behind her eyes._

"_What's wrong Amy?" JJ asked knowing something was up._

"_Nothing. I'm fine," Amy said wiping away a tear and kissing JJ on the forehead. _

"_I know that look Amy, I thought you were going to stop, you promised me," JJ gave her sister that expecting look._

"_I know. I'm sorry JJ. I just can't," Amy said before walking out of her sister's bedroom._

"_Amy?" JJ called out. _

The memory changed as she felt warmth.

_Why can't I see or hear anything? Emily? I'm not ready to leave. I'm not ready to die. I know I said I was overwhelmed but I'm not ready to leave you Emily Prentiss. Please, I want to live._

Rossi and Hotch had chased after the unsub and had caught him. He had been the stalker that all four of the ladies had complained about having. They were now watching on as Morgan dove into the Potomac River to pull JJ out. Two minutes later he tugged on the rope and Emily and Rossi began to pull him in. They knew the current was bad and Emily couldn't help but to feel like it was a lost cause. Her heart jumped when she saw JJ in Morgan's arms but then it returned to its residence in her stomach when she saw how lifeless and blue JJ looked.

"JJ, wake up baby. Come on. Wake up," Emily cried as the paramedic began CPR on the lifeless JJ.

"_JJ, wake up baby. Come on. Wake up," I hear Emily say my name. EMILY? I try to call out and all I can see is black. I hear someone else's voice but I don't know who they are. They are counting and I can feel my lungs filling with air. The darkness starts to lighten up but not to the blinding white light they say I'm supposed to see. I don't see my dead relatives like Elle saw her father when she made the choice to live. I see Emily's face. I'm coughing and I know I'm alive. I feel so cold, I want to go back to the darkness, I was so warm, but I can warm up in the light of Emily's eyes when she sees me open mine._

Emily saw as JJ opened her eyes. She let her tears fall. She had almost lost her again. They loaded JJ up into an ambulance and Emily hopped in. The team had found JJ's purse, which she never usually brought along on cases, and handed it to Emily.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Rossi told Emily their plans.

"Ok, thanks guys," Emily said as the paramedics shut the ambulance door.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

The paramedics worked to get JJ's body temperature up as Emily gripped onto her cold hand.

"I thought I lost you. I'm never leaving your side ever again. I'm sorry I didn't take your fear more seriously baby. I'm never letting go. I promise this time I will keep my promise. Come on baby, warm up. You can't wake up completely until you are warm. The paramedics say they have to keep you out until your body warms up or you'll go into shock. Don't leave me Jennifer," Emily cried as she gripped JJ's cold hand even more. She knew the paramedics were doing their jobs but she wanted to see those blue eyes of JJ's more than ever right now more than just the fleeting moments they had opened when the paramedic had successfully performed CPR.

Emily rummaged through JJ's purse before they arrived at the hospital to find JJ's insurance card when she saw the envelope with Emily written on the front in JJ's lazy script. Emily shifted it aside until they were safely inside the hospital. She had never seen the ring box just the envelope.

Once they were safely inside the hospital, Emily had to leave JJ's side so the doctor could do a complete examination. Once it was done and over with, the doctor came out to update the team on her condition.

"Agent Jareau is suffering from hypothermia. Right now, she's sleeping and we have her hooked up to warmed IV fluids. I think an overnight stay should do it and she'll be fine. She's lucky, few more minutes in that water, and she wouldn't have come back from it," the doctor explained. "She can have one visitor at a time but right now she's asleep, so you won't be able to stay long."

"Doctor, I'm her fiancé, can I just sit with her?" Emily asked daring to out herself to the doctor. The doctor didn't seem to react.

"That is fine Agent Prentiss. She needs that I believe. Her personal belongings are in the room with her. We had to get her out of her wet clothes so they are being dried right now in housekeeping but her ring and watch and everything are in there," the doctor explained.

"Thank you Doctor," Emily was eternally grateful. "And thank you Morgan for going in there and saving her. You need to get some dry clothes on before you freeze!"

"I will. Got my go bag right here. Go sit with her Em, we'll be back at Quantico doing reports," Morgan explained that the team was heading back to Quantico.

"Take a few days off, both of you. I'll see you in a few days and make sure JJ gets some rest," Hotch ordered Emily to take the time off.

"Yes sir. It won't be long I'm sure she'll want to go back as soon as possible. But thank you," Emily said as the team turned to leave. She went to JJ's room and sat with her and that's when she remembered the envelope and opened it up to read it while JJ slept.

_Dear Emily, _

_Here we are, our first Valentine's Day and all I can think about is how overwhelmed I feel. I can't say that I've been feeling alone because I can never feel alone when I look at you. I don't know how I ever ended up being this lucky to be with you. Every day my love grows for you. I wanted to get you something because I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one who wears the ring. I want other women, and men to know that you are taken. _

_Emily I want you to know_,_ in case you haven't already realized it, that I've been distracted lately, tired a lot. I've been having nightmares. I'm drowning which I know signifies that I'm just overwhelmed with the wedding planning and the amount of work we've had lately, but right before I black out from drowning I see a hand and it's your hand and I know I'm not alone. Baby, thank you for the last six months. They have been the happiest six months of my life. What I feel for you, can't be described in words, but I've never felt it for anyone else ever before. Please forgive me for being so distant. I love you Emily Prentiss and I can't wait to be Mrs. Prentiss. So here is my proposal… will you marry me?_

_XoXo_

_JJ_

Emily read it and tears filled her eyes. She knew that JJ's nightmares had been more than nightmares but a premonition leading up to today.

"Em?" JJ croaked out. Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt but she was finally warm again. Emily wiped the tears away from her eyes before answering back.

"Jayj, oh thank God, you're awake," Emily said trying to conceal her tears.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold on any longer. After I blacked out from lack of oxygen I saw my sister, the night she came to me. I knew I couldn't leave you behind like she left me behind Emily. I love you," JJ explained. It was then that she noticed the letter in Emily's hands.

"You read it?" JJ asked her eyes looking down to the letter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I know it was probably for when we went to dinner but I thought I was going to lose you," Emily tried to explain.

"In my purse, there should be a little black box, open it. And Emily it's ok. It's not perfect timing but if it were you I'd done the same thing," JJ reassured Emily. Emily quickly searched JJ's bag for the little black box and opened it with trembling hands.

"JJ, you didn't have to! It's beautiful. Perfect," Emily said no longer hiding the tears.

"I wanted you to have on too. So how long am I in here for? What is the extent of the damage?" JJ asked curious as to how long her hospital stay would be this time.

"Just overnight. You have hypothermia but they warmed you up. You were lucky this time Jayj. Thank God. I couldn't live without you. Why don't you get some rest? You are exhausted. I'll be right here. I'll be holding on to you," Emily coaxed JJ into laying her head in her shoulder as Emily sat in the hospital bed with JJ.

"Ok, for a little bit. You're right. I'm extremely exhausted," JJ agreed and as soon as her head hit Emily's shoulder she was out.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone JJ. I promise. I'm everywhere you want me to be. I know that the nights can be long when everything feels so wrong. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why," Emily whispered the lyrics to the song that had popped into her head. She knew it was true. She would be JJ's reason to get through anything and JJ was her reason as well. Even before they had begun their relationship, Emily had looked into JJ for guidance and for strength.

**A/N: Full lyrics for The Last Night**

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me


	63. The Eyes Have It All

A/N: Glad everyone seemed to like the past couple of chapters! I think it'd be pretty hard to kill JJ at least in my eyes I'd have to be feeling pretty angsty to do that but it's not going to happen in this story. Anyway, thanks for the positive reviews! I may be writing a one shot here soon, not sure. I've got something formulating in my head but I'll be sure to keep this updated as well!

A/N2: Next chapter will be JJ going back to work but then after that I'm pretty sure I'm skipping ahead in time again. We'll see what comes. Definitely still had school today (only 5 inches so they didn't cancel).

It was morning and JJ was getting discharged. She quickly changed from the drab hospital gown to the clothes that were in the go bag that Emily had gone to retrieve. She had slept the best she had slept in days the previous night knowing that it was all over, including the nightmares.

"So JJ, please don't get mad, but I asked Garcia to finish all the wedding preparations, invites you know whatever else needed done. She is going to ask for your input but I really think you need to have a little less on your plate before you have a stroke before I get to marry you," Emily said sheepishly. She knew that JJ was not the person to ask for help.

"I'm not mad. Thank you, there isn't much that needs to be done except for the day itself happening. When do we have to go back to work?" JJ said rubbing her arms to try and warm up. The cold water had done a number on her body and she was feeling sore and chilled to the bone.

"Hotch said take as much time as we need, couple days whenever you are ready. We need to get you home though so you can get some rest. Here's a sweater you look like you are freezing," Emily said handing JJ a heavy sweater she had brought along. She had noticed that the blonde's body temperature was running a little low due to the hypothermia and that JJ was lucky to be alive and have all ten fingers and ten toes. Falling in freezing water in the middle of February wasn't something that was good on the body.

"I am. I just can't seem to get warm. I was fine last night sleeping only because I was wrapped in something warm. You my dearest Emily put off quite the body heat," JJ said smiling.

"Glad to have been of service. Now let's get you home. I think you need to take it easy and I need to give you your Valentine's Day gift which is sitting at home," Emily explained getting the wheel chair for JJ.

"What's that for Emily? I'm perfectly capable of walking down there myself," JJ protested.

"I'm sorry, I know but its hospital protocol. I tried flashing my badge to get you out of it baby but it didn't work. They just told me that FBI agents have to follow the rules too," Emily joked. She had really tried to argue with the nurses about the wheel chair but it was hospital protocol and she had been unsuccessful.

"Fine but just to the door and then I'm walking out to the car," JJ's stubbornness showed.

"Hotch had Anderson bring us an SUV it'll be waiting nice and warm for you at the door. We're just going to drive that one home and bring it back when we go back to work. Hotch knew we'd want to go straight home instead of driving the hour and a half back and forth to get our cars," Emily said reminding herself to thank their boss for all the kindness he had given to them.

"That was nice of Hotch. Honestly though Emily, I want to go back tomorrow. I'll be fine. I'll just put a space heater in my office or something but we do have a lot of work and we can't let the team down," JJ explained the necessity to get back to work as soon as possible as Emily pushed her to the door. Emily helped her out of the wheel chair and into the SUV and got in herself. Emily knew that one of the reasons that JJ wanted to get back to work so soon was because that was one of the ways JJ dealt with her emotions. If she didn't redirect them into working out harder, running, or playing soccer she would bury herself in her work. Emily had seen her do it many times when JJ had been with Will and things hadn't been that great.

"Ok, tomorrow is fine but on one condition Jayj," Emily said knowing it needed to be said.

"What's that Em?" JJ asked curiously. She was praying that at that moment Emily wasn't profiling her. The team had an agreement never to profile each other as long as none of them were in danger and JJ had made Emily promise not to profile her or her personal life when they had first become friends. It was one of the reasons she had hidden her relationship with LaMontagne for so long.

"If you are feeling overwhelmed, or any of these emotions, talk to me JJ, please, it's all I ask. I'm not leaving your side and I will listen to anything you have to say and I promise I won't brush it off again like I did before. Also, you have to make use of my present to you before the wedding," Emily explained smirking at the last request.

"I think I can live with those conditions as long as that present isn't something completely awful," JJ said laughing. She knew Emily was worried about her and honestly JJ was mentally and physically exhausted but couldn't bear letting the team down and having them have more work like they had before.

"It's not. JJ I realize that the team would honestly fall apart without you but please lessen the pressure you put yourself under. I see the stress you've been putting yourself under and baby, you are going to make yourself sick. We're home by the way," Emily said as they pulled in the driveway of the condo.

"I'll try Em, and I'm sure the team would be fine with anyone in my position, well not anyone, but you know what I mean," JJ brushing off the compliment and the demand.

"I'm serious JJ, you underestimate yourself way too much. Come on let's go inside and you can lie down. Today is all about you if you so demand to go back to work so soon," Emily ushered JJ into the door for JJ to see the flowers sitting on the dining room table with an envelope propped up on them.

"Em? What's this?" JJ asked with her eyes bright at the red roses combined with her favorite, white lilies sitting on the table.

"Your Valentine's present silly. Open it up and then you need to rest!" Emily smiled. She saw those blue eyes sparkle and her heart melted. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life looking into those eyes. Every time she looked into them she saw a part of JJ's soul and her brown eyes melted those blue eyes. JJ's eyes held a lot of power in them. When combined with her blonde hair, JJ could woo anyone she probably wanted to, she could trick them into thinking she was just another dumb blonde. But on the other side, those blue eyes could turn ice cold in a matter of seconds. Those eyes could portray a lifetime of emotions with just one look and it was just one of the things Emily loved about JJ. JJ opened the envelope and relief washed over her.

"Day at the spa? Em! Thank you! I've never been to one before so I'm sure it'll be perfect. Can I save it for right before the wedding?" JJ asked her eyes pleading with Emily.

"Yeah that's fine. But in the meantime anytime you want a massage, I'm your woman," Emily said as she began to massage JJ's shoulders feeling just how tense the blonde agent was.

"Thank you. I love you and seriously I don't know what I would do without you," JJ said reflecting on how she had ever lived her life without Emily. She realized she had never had this feeling, like her whole world was ablaze, full of shooting stars and in vivid color, before. It brought tears to JJ's eyes.

"I love you too, JJ what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just realize that my world has never felt this bright before Em. Thank you," JJ explained. Emily's heart melted again as she saw the vulnerability in JJ's eyes.

"Same here babe. I never thought I'd find someone quite like you. Let's get you upstairs so you can rest. I want you in that bed for the majority of the day. I will make you soup and anything you want," Emily explained as she walked with JJ upstairs. JJ yawned and Emily knew the soup would probably wait. The stress of near drowning and all the emotions had physically and mentally drained JJ and before Emily knew JJ was fast asleep. Emily looked at her lover, her best friend, and the love of her life as she slept before giving her a kiss on the temple and whispering _I love you._ Emily quietly left the room to let JJ rest. Downstairs Emily set about making homemade soup for JJ and was distracted as she played with the ring that she newly put on her finger. She took it off and looked inside to see the inscription, _Forever, Always._ Emily knew that future had a lot of brightness to bring into such a dark, dark world as long as Jennifer Jareau was by her side.


	64. A Long Time Ago

A/N: Didn't think I'd end up posting anything tonight because I seriously could just crash but this came to me after watching this episode. Still don't own Criminal Minds but my birthday is in 6 ½ months so if anyone wants to give it to me I'll take it This is un-beta'ed even though I just signed up to beta other people's work (as if I need more to focus on) but I do all my own stuff. If you are looking for a beta I'm willing to do it!

JJ woke up disoriented until she looked around and realized that she was home. She called out for Emily who happened to be down the hall.

"I'm right here. You ok?" Emily asked with a look full of concern.

"I just had a dream about that time that you left the BAU for a little while. Em, why'd you do that?" JJ asked merely curious.

"Oh God, Jayj, that was so long ago. Why'd you dream about that?" Emily said trying to avoid answering the question. There had been several reasons for Emily's quick departure. She had only been gone for a day because Garcia had held up her resignation papers along with Hotch's transfer papers. In the end she had been glad to be back but she knew it wasn't going to be easy staying with the BAU.

"Well, I was dreaming about Gideon, that it was him that pulled me out, he left so suddenly and the dream just led to you leaving, and Hotch and Haley," JJ said softly. "Emily, why did you leave? And why did you come back so easily? I know you could've gone to the State Department so easily, but why come back to the BAU?"

"Ahh, Gideon, I wonder how he's doing. Jennifer, there were several reasons I left," Emily began.

"And?" JJ asked concerned with the look behind Emily's eyes.

"JJ, before we went on that last case, before I left, Strauss called me into her office. She said she had pulled strings for me to be in the BAU knowing just how much I had wanted to be a member of the BAU. She wanted me to dish the dirt on Hotch because she thought that as Unit Chief he wanted to be more, that he had eyes for her position. I hate politics. It tore my family apart. And then there was you JJ, we worked that last case, the one with the security guard on campus, we worked so close together that my feelings for you began to change. It was that case that I fell in love with you and it scared me to death. The way you could brighten up a girl who was mourning the loss of her best friend, the way you stoically dealt with what she did afterwards, and then forgiving her when she came to you. My view of you changed and I'm not going to lie I was scared to death of that feeling. It was like, how do I explain this JJ? It was like all my life, my life was being lit by a small 40 watt light bulb, and once I finally began to see you, really see you, JJ, it was like someone threw the sun right in the middle of my life. I never wanted to hurt you and I knew that if I betrayed the team, you wouldn't forgive me. I see how much you depend on the team to be a surrogate family. I didn't understand it back then, but I do now. So I decided I'd rather lose you then hurt you and I resigned. Of course, Garcia held up the paperwork for Hotch and I both and when I came back I figured that if Strauss wasn't going to make me dish the dirt on Hotch I wasn't going to lose you. I would've rather just been friends with you, and I was. I made it work. For awhile I was able to compartmentalize everything, the feelings, etc, until we came back from the case in Wyoming, and you know the story from then on," Emily explained. She saw the tears well up in JJ's.

"I never knew. Em, I'm sorry," JJ said as tears threatened her voice. They had been doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry for what babe? You didn't do anything. You saved my life though, that's for sure. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you being the sun in my life. Before you came in my life, I threw myself into our work, just to get by day to day I had to compartmentalize everything. I don't have to do that anymore Jen," Emily explained.

"I'm sorry for hurting you when I ran to Will. I was starting to have feelings for you Emily, and I was confused. And when you said to go for it, I figured you didn't reciprocate the feelings so I went with the easy, comfortable route. At first I was happy and I thought you were happy, but well, you know," JJ said as her voice shook. Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh, it's ok. We're here now and that's all that matters. And you probably dreamt that it was Gideon that pulled you out because it was Morgan that saved you. I wanted to just jump in and swim to you but Morgan knew that I was freaking out and it wouldn't be a good idea. Plus, it's the anniversary of Gideon leaving," Emily explained to a tearful JJ. JJ wiped at her face to shoo away the tears. She yawned.

"I can't believe I'm tired. I've done nothing but sleep. I'll have to make sure to thank Morgan tomorrow. Emily you can't do something irrational to save me, well hopefully you won't have to think about saving me again unless it's from your mother," JJ said laughing.

"I know, I was just so scared because you couldn't swim and the current and how cold the water was. I knew we had to get to you soon. And my mother isn't all that bad. She likes that you stood up to her. I think things will be fine, just hopefully my mother gets along with your parents. I couldn't stand if my mother didn't get along with your dad, he's so sweet," Emily said smiling. She knew JJ still wasn't quite used to having a close relationship with her parents but Emily loved JJ's dad and saw a lot of JJ's qualities in him.

"He wasn't so nice to my first boyfriend. Ugh, I thought poor Dan was going to die of embarrassment, "JJ said laughing at the memory. Just then, her stomach growled and both agents laughed.

"I made you homemade chicken noodle soup. Let's go downstairs and we can just watch movies or something. You need to get your strength up if you are going back to work tomorrow," Emily suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be fine. Nothing like sitting at a desk for 12 hours working on paperwork," JJ said sarcastically.

"Oh no, you are getting out of there early tomorrow. We are going to dinner to celebrate Valentine's Day since some klutz decided to fall off a cliff on Valentine's Day," Emily teased.

"My bad. Let's eat. I'm starving. And Emily, I love you. I promise that I won't be so klutzy anymore and hopefully no unsubs will want to kill me but I can't promise you anything on that," JJ said laughing.

"I love you too, JJ. Get comfortable and I'll bring you your soup," Emily said as they entered the living room. JJ grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and curled up. Tonight was just the two of them, cuddling on the couch, watching movies, and sharing a kiss here and there. Tomorrow would be back to the team, back into the world full of evil.


	65. Morgan

A/N: I wanted to put in a little bonding with Morgan and JJ and some love for Garcia and Morgan. I'm sick of seeing them flirting with each other and not doing anything about it especially in the episode that Morgan meets Tamara and Garcia goes all jealous! Too cute! Anyway… here we go. Enjoy! Thank you for the positive reviews they make my day!

The next day JJ and Emily returned to work to find Hotch and crew surprised that she had returned so soon.

"JJ you could have taken more time if you needed it, we would be ok," Hotch said with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Hotch. I really don't want to miss more work before the wedding," JJ protested. She was beginning to hate the feeling of being watched like a hawk already.

"Speaking of wedding angel cake, I need to go over some details with you. Wanna do girls night tonight?" Garcia asked. JJ remembered that her and Emily were supposed to have a quiet dinner that night.

"Raincheck? How about tomorrow night Pen? Emily and I are celebrating Valentine's Day a little late since we didn't get to with everything that happened," JJ looked honestly sad about having to postpone a girls night for the next night.

"That works better, it's Friday, only makes sense. No problem sugar cakes," Garcia said before leaving the media liaison's office. JJ set about working on her reports and going through the stack of case files the team needed to send consults on. She got to a file that would need a consult on it from Morgan since it was dealing with an obsessional crime and remembered she did indeed need to talk to Morgan. JJ left her office and went down to the bullpen and to Morgan's desk.

"Hey Derrick can I get your assistance in my office?" JJ asked smiling. Morgan was glad to see his baby girl's best friend smiling again. He felt like it had been too long. He was protective of JJ especially lately with the trouble she seemed to be getting into.

"Yeah no problem Jayj, what's up?" he said as he followed her to the office. Once behind closed doors JJ attacked Morgan with a hug. At first, Morgan was caught off guard but embraced the thin blonde anyways.

"Thank you," JJ said with eternal gratefulness.

"For what JJ?" Morgan asked confused. It then hit him that she was probably thanking him for pulling her out of the water.

"For being the person who saved me, for the sheer fact that if Emily would've done it I don't think either of us would be here right now. She was probably too freaked out and her breathing wouldn't have been right. But thank you Morgan, I couldn't imagine not being here right now and it's all because of you. Oh and I need you to do a consult on this case for the Wichita Police Department, it's your area of specialty," JJ explained with emotion behind her eyes. She knew that even if one day she wasn't here, she'd still want Emily to go on with her life. She knew it would be hard for the brunette, some days it would even feel impossible, but she deserved a normal life if this didn't work out one way or another. She knew this was selfish because if it were her in the situation she wasn't sure she had the strength to go on without Emily. JJ was always the person who underestimated herself the most, especially when it came to her strength.

"I did what I had to do JJ. You two both need to stop getting into trouble like that. You are getting married in three months and I want to stand by Emily with all her limbs silly girl. Promise me you'll be more careful ok?" Morgan asked while he hugged JJ again. Emily was like a sister to him, a buddy, she had even been a wingman for him several times out in the bars and he had always appreciated everything JJ had done for the team. Now that JJ was the most important person in Emily's life, he knew that he felt pretty protective over JJ, she was special goods to someone special to him. He knew Emily would be lost if something would happen to JJ and JJ would be lost if something happened to Emily.

"Ok, no more klutziness for me. I never used to be klutzy. Must be a love thing," JJ said laughing her eyes sparkling to show that true love was really evident.

"I don't know man, you don't see me getting all klutzy," Morgan said slipping his secret behind his smile.

"Oh so you're in love now? Who's the lucky woman? Morgan! Pen is going to be crushed you know that right?" JJ knew that Garcia was not so secretly in love with the very hunky agent standing in front of her. Garcia though had pushed the thought out of her mind when she had met Kevin and they had dated casually.

"I don't think my baby girl will mind much. I haven't told the woman yet but yes I'm in love," Morgan said referring to Garcia dating Kevin.

"Kevin's just casual, she's only with him to keep her mind off of someone else. Come on are all men this dense?" JJ asked with bewilderment. Morgan laughed nervously.

"JJ, the woman I'm in love with _is_ Garcia," Morgan said laughing. He hadn't even revealed this secret to Emily yet but he knew that JJ was Garcia's best friend.

"Oh my God! You have to tell her Morgan! Not only will she be ecstatic but we'll be able to gossip about her love life for once instead of Emily and I's, it's getting old," JJ said laughing. _It's about time he realized he loves her._ JJ thought to herself.

"Ok, I'll talk to her. Just promise you won't tell her first," Morgan pleaded with JJ. His chocolate eyes were so soft when they met JJ's and she wasn't sure if she had ever seen them look like that before. It was almost like looking into Emily's dark eyes when she told her she loved her.

"I promise. Actually she'll probably see you in here and come ask for gossip from me or you," JJ said right as a knock came on her office door. It was Garcia. "See told you." JJ and Morgan had to laugh.

"What's up my two favorite agents?" Garcia asked curiously coming in the room.

"Oh just thanking Morgan for saving my life once again and taking care of Emily when I couldn't," JJ said slyly.

"Come on, there's something else going on in here. Planning or plotting?" Garcia said with an evil look.

"Garcia, baby girl, can we talk? In your office?" Morgan said nervously.

This conversation was going to be a difficult one for Morgan to spit out his feelings, but he couldn't wait any longer.


	66. A Little Appreciation

A/N: A little Morgan and Garcia love to all to love it! I definitely got distracted writing this chapter with facebook and fan videos on youtube. Speaking of, if anyone has favorites shout em out and I'll check them out because I'm always looking for good songs that fit Emily and JJ. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone for the reviews.

JJ gave Morgan and Garcia both a wink before they left her office and heading to Garcia's room filled with computer screens.

"What's up my chocolaty hunk of a man?" Garcia said just like she had any other day. She was nervous about said talk that Morgan said she needed to have with her.

"Garcia, baby girl, I know this probably isn't the right place so I'm just going to go with my gut feeling like JJ told me to, will you go to dinner with me so we can talk a little bit more?" Morgan asked nervously. Garcia had never seen Morgan so nervous. Sure, he had told her he loved her before, but never that he was in love with her and that he wanted it to go places.

"JJ told you to go with your gut? Wow that doesn't sound like her. Yeah sure dinner is fine actually, what were you thinking?" Garcia asked curiously.

"I just want to spend some time with my tech goddess and talk to you is all. I'll pick you up around 7 we can try that Thai restaurant you've wanted to try?" Morgan asked hoping she hadn't already tried it with Kevin.

"That's fine. Hey, I wanted to talk to you all anyway, the whole team well mainly you, Reid, and Rossi. JJ's feeling pretty overwhelmed with everything she does for us and I think we need to start letting each other know, not just her, how much we appreciate what the other one does, but especially JJ. You guys don't see everything she does for this team. Show her some appreciation because she's underestimating herself Emily said," Garcia explained with a heartfelt concern for her best friend. She could see how the stress had affected her and Garcia had been scared to death when JJ had fallen into the water, knowing JJ couldn't swim. It was JJ who had been there when Garcia had been shot, staying by her side until she had to leave, promising not to talk about her like a victim, and ultimately killing the person who had shot her in defense. It was one of the many things Jennifer Jareau would do for this team, her family.

"What do you mean Garcia?" Morgan asked. _Everything she does?_ He thought to himself.

"JJ goes through every case file with a fine tooth comb and she weights each decision pretty heavily. Every day she wonders if she made the right decision on what case you guys go on, and its worse if one of you gets hurt. Not only that but she does all the paperwork you guys never have time to do, makes sure Hotch smiles once a week and actually goes home to see his son, comforts Reid when he thinks this isn't the job for him even though it clearly is, she does everything and anything you guys don't have time for and faces the press with no fear. She cares enough to liaison with the families and not be jaded, but at the same time she stays detached enough to not emotionally kill herself Morgan. That's a lot of responsibility for someone Morgan," Garcia explained.

"OK, I didn't really think about all that she did. I'll talk to the guys, we'll tell her how much we appreciate her. Would that be enough?" Morgan asked confused on what you did to tell people how much you appreciated them, especially a woman who was best friends with someone he was so madly in love with.

"She'll love it. It's perfect. Just enough for her to know that we don't underestimate her ok? Maybe she'll stop underestimating herself and relax a little bit. I'm going to talk to her a bit tomorrow night when we go out to girls night but Em and I can only do so much sugar," Garcia said.

"Oh yeah, girls night. She said something about that," Morgan said chuckling to himself.

"About what?"

"Oh nothing, baby girl, I gotta get back to work Jayj needs me do a consult on a case that's in my area," Morgan said quickly escaping Garcia's glare. She swatted him as she left and then set to the work she had to do. The thought of dinner with Morgan weighed heavily on her mind.

After Morgan finished the preliminary profile and the consult on the case he made sure to gather Rossi and Reid before he went up to JJ's office to turn in his report to be sent to the police department that needed it.

"Guys, we need to show a little appreciation to JJ. She does a lot more and deals with a lot more than we ever really noticed and I guess Garcia said she's underestimating herself a little bit," Morgan explained to the other two male agents.

"I think you're right Morgan. How should we do that?" Reid asked. He had realized that the woman who always called him "Spence" hadn't really been herself lately and in fact hadn't left her office all day.

"Well Garcia is taking her out tomorrow night with Emily but I think we need to go up there and have a little chit chat with her to let her know that we appreciate all that she does for us," Morgan suggested.

The men headed to JJ's office and knocked. JJ answered the door and let all three of the agents in. She looked around the bullpen real quick to see that Emily was smirking at her desk after hearing the men's conversation and she had resorted to paperwork. Emily reminded herself to thank Garcia for having the chat with Morgan about JJ's feelings. She knew that JJ was the kind of person who didn't think highly of herself and therefore didn't see that without her the team would fall apart. After all there was 6 of them and only one of JJ.

"What's up guys? Spence?" JJ asked curious as to why they were standing in her office. She was caught off guard when Reid grabbed her in a school boy hug. "Uhm, thanks?" JJ said confused.

"JJ we need to talk to you. We wanted to say thanks for everything that you do. Without you, I'm not sure really how this team would function, and by without you I mean, if you left us permanently. I don't want you to think that you can't go on your honeymoon because we won't survive. I'm sure Jordan can handle it just fine until you guys are back, but we wanted to let you know that what you do is appreciated," Morgan rambled. He knew that he didn't want to put more pressure on JJ than she already had on her.

"I think I'm going to faint, so you say you appreciate me? Thanks guys, I mean it. Thank you. That's touching," JJ said stumbling backwards at the gesture causing Rossi to smirk. The guys turned to leave but before Morgan left JJ grabbed his arms.

"Thank you seriously Derrick. I really appreciate the appreciation. Did you talk to Penelope?" she asked curious as to how that conversation had gone.

"I'm taking her to dinner tonight at 7. I'm sure you'll get a phone call from her afterwards. You and Em have plans?" Morgan asked when an idea had popped into his head.

"Yeah dinner at 7 actually. At the new Thai place she wanted to try," JJ recalled the conversation she'd had with Emily earlier.

"That's where we're going. Look, if it's ok with Emily, why don't we just do a double date that way she doesn't have to call you right afterwards. I know she won't mind and then afterward we can just go our separate ways," Morgan suggested.

"Ask Emily, she made the plans. I think it's a good idea as long as you are sure Morgan. It's a big step to tell someone you are in love with them," JJ asked.

"I'll probably blurt it out in the car actually. And yes, I'm sure. I'll talk to Emily. Oh and here's the case file you wanted. Profile wasn't too difficult, textbook really. Figured I'd get it done and hopefully get out of here at a decent time tonight. I swear this job consumes your entire life sometimes," Morgan laughed.

"Sometimes? Ugh, try most of the time. Yeah I know what you mean. Emily and I are probably going to call it a day in about an hour. First time we've been out of here at 5 in a long time. These cases are pretty simple cases just asking for consults so I think we're safe," JJ explained. It was getting close to 4 and she knew that Emily would be getting restless working on reports all day. JJ decided to make a trip down to the bullpen with Morgan to check with her. "You know what, I could really use getting out of this office for a few minutes, we can go ask Emily together about it. I need out of this office."

"Sounds good."

They both walked down to the bullpen and Emily caught the sound of JJ laughing at something Morgan had said and thought to herself to thank Morgan for bringing JJ out of her own little world.

"Hey Em, Morgan and Garcia want to join us for dinner, he's uh," JJ leaned down to whisper in Emily's ear, "going to tell her he's in love with her," JJ whispered before breaking away and giggling like a little girl. Emily smiled.

"Congrats Morgan, but I gotta say I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell your wingman first. Since when did you and JJ get so close?" Emily prodded trying to get a smile out of the visibly nervous Morgan.

"Well, she's her best friend. I'm sorry Emily, I knew you'd understand and all but I really wanted to talk to JJ about and see if Garcia had said anything about her relationship with whats-his-face," Morgan explained.

"Whats-his-face? Classy. It's ok I'm just joking. I'm glad. Yeah if it's ok with JJ that's fine with me. It'll be fun. Date night," Emily concluded.

"Great. What do you say we get out of here in about an hour? That'll give me enough time to finish up what's left of the case files currently on my desk and we can head home and get ready," JJ suggested to Emily.

"Sounds good. Why don't you bring them down here? You can share my desk, get out of that hole in the wall. I promise I don't bite," Emily tried to get JJ to stay out of her office a little bit longer.

"I think I can manage that," JJ said as she walked away to go get the files she needed. Dinner that night was going to be interesting but she really didn't mind spending the night with her best friend and Emily's best friend who were secretly in love with each other. JJ and Emily thought to themselves that it was nice to finally see a little bit of happiness and good in this world after seeing so much evil in the past months.


	67. Double Date

A/N: Next chapter will be girls' night I promise but I had to write in the double date and Morgan telling Garcia. I love this pairing as well especially since the Shemar and Kirsten have such chemistry as do AJ and Paget. They are truly like a family! Anyway enjoy!!

JJ and Emily got ready for their double date with Morgan and Garcia.

"You realize that this is going to make two interteam relationships? So much for no fraternization," Emily laughing as she changed from her work slacks into a pair of jeans.

"Ha, Rossi is the reason for those rules I'm pretty sure. I figured he would've told you horror stories by now about his days of womanizing," JJ laughed recounting the fact that Emily was like a daughter to Rossi that he had never had.

"Oh no, I mean I know he's a womanizer, the man's been married three times. But we've never got into his fraternization rules. We should probably get going JJ, or we'll keep them waiting and you know how impatient Morgan can be especially if he's nervous," Emily said as JJ came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Emily loved it when either one did this coupled with kisses on the neck it always inevitably ended up on the bed but right now they were on a time limit.

"True. And he's nervous trust me. I thought he was going to puke in my office," JJ explained laughing.

Meanwhile, Morgan was on his way to pick up Garcia on the way to dinner. He arrived to find her waiting on her front porch steps in one of her many quirky colorful outfits that he loved so much. He didn't know how someone who saw what Garcia saw on her screens could keep such color and happiness in her life, all he knew was he never wanted to lose her for that fact.

"Hey sugar plum. I'm starving ready for some good Thai food?" Garcia said cheerfully as Morgan leaned over and gave her a kiss in the cheek causing a shiver to go down her spine. She wondered what it was for. They were just two friends going to dinner with their two best friends. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought maybe it was something more.

"Garcia, baby girl, you never fail to amaze me with these outfits," Morgan laughed nervously. Garcia noticed the waver in his voice.

"Morgan, what is the matter? While you are the same handsome chocolate hunk physically something seems to be bothering you? And I'm not even a profiler," Garcia warned.

"Remember how I said that I wanted to take you out tonight because I wanted to talk to you about something?" Morgan said after taking a giant gulp.

"Yeah? What's up?" Garcia asked starting to get nervous herself. Maybe he had found someone finally, her heart would be crushed, but she would move on, she told herself so at least.

"Baby girl, I know you are with Kevin and I don't know exactly what he is to you, but," Morgan said pausing.

"Kevin is something casual, wait, and but what?" Garcia asked starting to get impatient at Morgan's stalling.

"God damn it Penelope I can't get you out of my mind baby girl. Our little flirtations, everything, is just too much for me anymore. Ever since you were shot, I've been thinking about what if? What if I had lost you baby girl? My life would be so dark without these damn colorful outfits and your bright smile. You are like the freakin sunshine in the middle of the night. Baby girl, Penelope, I'm in love with you, there I said it. I love you!" Morgan confessed. He dared to look over and gage Garcia's response. All he saw was her mouth gaping wide open. "Say something baby girl."

"Derrick Morgan, what took you so long? I love you too. Kevin was just something to keep my mind off of you and it wasn't fair to him so I broke it off with him two days ago. That's what was so funny with you this morning. I thought something horrible like you had found someone else. You make me one happy girl Derrick Morgan, I never thought this would happen, not to a girl like me," Garcia rambled on. Morgan sighed with relief when he heard that Garcia had broken it off with whats-his-face days ago.

"What do you mean a girl like you?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly your type, I'm not skinny and bodaciously beautiful. I'm not the girl in the club that all the guys look at, not at least for the right reasons," Garcia explained before Morgan interrupted.

"Baby girl, you are all that I see. You are gorgeous and beautiful and sexy in your own ways and I would never want you to change for anyone," Morgan explained grabbing Penelope's hand and squeezing it. They were almost to the restaurant and a tear was slowly rolling down Garcia's face. "Oh and we're on a double date by the way. I asked Emily and JJ if we could join them, that way you wouldn't have to call JJ afterwards and scream and do all that girly stuff," Morgan explained.

"Yay! Double date with my favorite people! My best friend and the love of her life and my love of my life and his best friend! This could be fun!" Garcia squealed with excitement.

Emily and JJ arrived at the restaurant right as they saw Morgan and Garcia pull in as well.

"Think he's told her yet?" JJ asked Emily who was driving. Emily searched for a parking spot and shrugged.

"Probably, if I know Derrick he's not one to hold those kinds of emotions in when he's that nervous. I remember the time he wanted to ask me if I was gay because he had seen me walk out of a gay bar once. I thought he was going to puke," Emily explained laughing at the memory.

"Why did he see you walk out a gay bar?" JJ asked curiously.

"It was the Captain's Club which is right down the same street as some other dance club. He happened to be at the other one the same night I was at Captain's. This was when I was trying to forget you, which didn't work by the way," Emily said as she parked and gave JJ a kiss on the cheek.

JJ got out of the car and was bombarded by Garcia running over to her to tell her the news. JJ acted as if she hadn't already known and just nodded and hugged Garcia. Morgan walked over to Emily.

"Looks like you won't have to be my wingman anymore Princess," Morgan said sheepishly as he looked at how happy Garcia looked jumping up and down telling JJ the whole story as they walked into the restaurant. Inside the two couples got a table for four and ordered their food.

"JJ, tomorrow night for girls night I think we definitely need to sit down and do some wedding planning. I've got a lot of already done but I need to ask some last minute questions. Oh how I just love weddings and now I'll be able to walk down the aisle in my maid of honor dress next to this hunk of chocolate knowing that he's mine all mine," Garcia said like a giddy little girl with her first love.

"That sounds like a good idea. Speaking of dress have you gotten it yet Garica?" Emily asked, "And have you gotten your tux yet Morgan?"

Both Morgan and Garcia looked down at their plates and ignored the question.

"Guys! Quit making JJ worry about this stuff and get it done! The wedding is three months away and that's going to fly especially if we have a lot of cases we have to go on from here on in. JJ's under enough stress as it is," Emily chided both of them.

"Speaking of stress, Emily would you be the one behind Rossi, Reid, and Morgan coming to my office today and telling me they appreciate me?" JJ asked staring directly at the agent that was sitting next to her at the table. Garcia tried to hide the guilty smile behind her hands. Morgan threw his hands up when JJ shot her death glare at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about baby. Even though I did hear that Reid gave you a hug. I swear he still has the hots for you," Emily said laughing at the smirk Garcia now had on her face.

"He does not. Even though I'm pretty sure he was sort of upset when I switched teams and got with you. I think he knew that was the end of his chances. He's like a dorky little brother to me," JJ said thinking back as to when she had Reid that her and Emily were in love.

"She's the only person in the whole world who ever calls me Spence," Morgan said mocking something Reid had once said. "Don't look at me, I'm not telling you who was behind it." He threw his hands up in the air again and JJ glared at Garcia and caught her smirk.

"You? Well thank you Garcia. I appreciate it. I've definitely been feeling overwhelmed and almost drowning definitely didn't help," JJ said thoughtfully. She smiled at Garcia and reminded herself to hug the woman later. The rest of the dinner was spent chatting about anything and everything that wasn't work related and it didn't take a profiler to tell that these four people were very happy and close to each other. Anyone could tell that Morgan was in love with Garcia and that Emily was in love with JJ and vice versa. Emily knew she would live a long happy life as long as she had JJ by her side which was one of the reasons she was just so protective of JJ. She knew she deserved to be happy and that meant keeping JJ from harm's way.


	68. Girls Night Part One

A/N: Part one of girls night. This will be a two parter at least. I want to get some history of Emily and JJ's past with the usuals first kisses and stuff out in the open and I've already got a lot just for the beginning of the night. As some of you may know, I've also started a new story called The Last Night, thank you for the reviews on both stories. You guys are seriously so amazing! I'll keep both stories updated as regularly as I can. This weekend shouldn't be too hard since I'm off work! Yay for weekends off! Oh yeah and I've never seen Love Actually either… but it sounded good for this chapter.

The girls had decided that it would be a girl's night in instead of out. They had decided on a sleepover at Emily and JJ's that would involve vodka, takeout food, and girly movies followed by wedding talk.

"Hey Pen, does 8ish sound ok? I think we're going to catch a nap so we can stay up late and chat. Otherwise if we do it any earlier I'll be out by 10," JJ asked Garcia before leaving work and followed her question with a yawn.

"Sounds great. Ooo, did someone keep you up late JJ? Late night makeout sessions?" Garcia asked. JJ just laughed knowing that tonight Garcia would try to turn the tables on them when they asked for gossip on her and Morgan, and it looked like it was starting already.

"Haha, you're funny. Maybe, maybe not, I'm just tired," JJ said after stifling another yawn.

"See you at 8 Jayj, get some rest. We are going to stay up like little school girls at a sleepover and chit chat about that wedding of yours that is in less than 3 months," Garcia added. She knew that a lot needed to be done in the next two and half months. Garcia had her wedding planning stuff already stowed away in the trunk of her car waiting for when she got to JJ and Emily's.

"Bring some movies over, we can decide what we want to watch and order when you get there. Emily's going to stock up on some beer and the good stuff. I have a feeling it's going to be a good night," JJ added before leaving Garcia's lab and leaving the BAU with Emily. Both the tired agents went home to take a nap before Garcia arrived promptly at 8 PM.

"Hello my lovelies, I see you are well rested. I have brought my wedding planning supplies with the last minute details and I have brought several girly chick flicky movies that we can cry and or laugh at whichever floats your boats tonight," Garcia said as she made a colorful entrance into the living room of JJ and Emily's condo. She set her stuff down and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Pen. What sounds good for food? We are starving! Some place that delivers?" JJ asked. Emily laughed.

"For such a small woman, you sure do eat a lot Jen," Emily laughed. She saw Garcia's eyes widen.

"Oh you so did not just tell JJ that she is small and eats a lot. Girl, you are in for it now. This girl here can eat an entire medium pizza by herself and then go run a mile just fine. Has she ever told you about her days at the Academy where she out drank and ate all the guys and then the next day out ran them?" Garcia asked laughing as she remembered the horror stories she had heard from some of the men JJ had out done.

"That somehow does not surprise me," Emily said astonished. She had always known that JJ could hold her own and she wasn't sure she wanted to test her.

"Garcia! Please don't scare away Emily before she marries me! She's lying Em, I swear, I was a good little girl at Academy," JJ said laughing as she tried to cover up her escapades during her days at the FBI Academy. She had teased a lot of men in her days and she'd rather Emily not know about her more flirtatious days.

"Uh-huh sure. So Garcia, how'd it go with Morgan after dinner last night? Did he need to jump start your heart?" Emily asked. Garcia's face when bright red.

"I think he needed to jump start my heart when he told me he was in love with me to tell you the truth. I had no clue it was coming did you Emily?" Garcia asked Morgan's closest friend.

"No I didn't. Not until JJ told me that he had blurted it out to her when she needed him to look over a case file," Emily explained. Garcia then turned to JJ.

"He told you? What did he say?" Garcia said in awe.

"Just that he was in love with a woman and didn't know how to tell her because he thought that she was with someone else and wasn't sure of what was there. I told him you would be crushed which is when he told me that he didn't think you'd mind," JJ explained the story and how she had told Derrick to tell Garcia immediately.

"Wow, good thing he told you how much we all appreciate you, because you are the bomb sister! Ok, enough about me. Food? Let's go with pizza?" Garcia suggested trying to get the topic off of her. She wasn't really sure how it had led there in the first place.

"Sounds good. You like plain cheese right Pen? I'll go order a couple larges, I'm pretty sure I could eat half a large as it is," JJ said laughing and patting her stomach. JJ wasn't the type of person who usually needed to watch her weight; she just normally kept in shape by going for jogs. Of course, things had changed a little bit since her and Emily had gotten together, especially with as much as she'd been injured in the past six months but she wasn't worried about fitting into her dress.

"Yeah thanks," Garcia confirmed her choice of pizza and reached into her bag of goodies to pull out the movies she had brought while JJ went to order pizza. When she came back JJ looked over the titles of the movies as they deliberated what they wanted to watch.

"We have The Notebook, 27 Dresses, The Hangover, Role Models, Love Actually, and The Holiday, so what shall it be ladies? Laughs or tears?" Garcia asked.

"Let's go with laughs. That leaves The Hangover, Role Models and Love Actually," Emily wasn't in the mood for The Notebook tonight, mainly because it made her cry every time she read the book and the movie was even worse. There was just something about Nickolas Sparks that made Emily's tear glands work overtime.

"I've never seen Love Actually," JJ commented.

"You've never seen Love Actually?!" Emily and Garcia asked at the same time.

"That is what I just said," JJ said laughing at the two women looking at her with astonishment.

"Love Actually it is. It's a chick flick but it's definitely a comedy. Anyone care for a drink?" Emily asked before getting ready to sit down and enjoy the movie.

"I'll take a beer babe. You Garcia?" JJ asked.

"I'll take a Lemon Drop. I brought some ingredients over," Garcia said pulling out some lemon juice, cherry grenadine, and other ingredients.

"Looks like we're partying hard tonight!" Emily laughed as she grabbed the ingredients and went to the kitchen to play bartender. JJ and Garcia didn't need to be convinced for Emily to make their drinks because she made them good and strong. JJ started out the night lightly though with just a beer.

The pizza arrived just as Emily came back from the kitchen with their drinks and they all sat down to eat and started the movie Love Actually. Emily got up in the middle of it to pop some popcorn and put the left over pizza away. JJ wasn't kidding when she said she would probably eat half a large by herself because she had definitely put a dent into the pizza. Emily knew that tonight would be the night where she saw the old younger and freer Jennifer Jareau, the JJ from her Academy days. The blonde was on her third beer already. It was going to be a fun night.


	69. Girls Night Part Two

A/N: After this, I'll do a chapter about the morning after dealing with the consequences of the night and then we'll get going on the wedding. I'm not very confident on writing the wedding but as I always do I will do my best! Enjoy!

"Ok before we get too drunk, ladies we need to discuss your impending nuptials," Garcia said giggling as the movie ended. It had ultimately lived up to its title of Feel Good Movie of the Year as all three women were in stitches by the end.

"Ok what's to talk about Garcia?" JJ asked trying to stifle her laughter and get serious. They all knew that the wedding was only 10 weeks away.

"You have one last fitting on your dress on May 1 at 3 PM. Emily have you decided on what you are going to wear?" Garcia asked pulling her books and folders out. She pulled her fuzzy pink pen out of the bag to take notes.

"I'm not wearing a dress that's for sure. I think I have it figured out. I'm forcing Morgan to go with me in a couple weeks for his fitting and to look for something for me, I'm pretty positive I have it picked out though," Emily mentioned. Emily and dresses weren't two things that went well together, not even for her own wedding. She could deal with the hair and makeup being done, but she knew that JJ would be gorgeous in whatever dress she had picked out. Neither Garcia nor JJ would let Emily see the dress that JJ had picked out for the beach ceremony.

"Ok, just please put JJ at some ease and get it together Em! Ok, the Monday before the ceremony you will need to go to the courthouse and apply for the marriage license because it takes at least 3 days to get it. I have already called the courthouse and gotten the appointment for May 24th at noon you will officially become bride and bride. Of course I explained that you would be having an actual wedding the next day, and it's all taken care of. I called the people at Chesapeake Bay, Maryland and we have the entire beach for the date of May 25th. With that matter, have you decided what time you want to get married? Sunrise, midday, afternoon, sunset?" Garcia asked explaining all the work she had gotten done. Emily had given her complete access, as if she had to, to her trust fund account to plan the wedding, knowing it was all worth it to see JJ stress free. The two agents looked at each other to decide what time they wanted their wedding.

"Well, if we do it at sunset, it'd be hard to the reception afterwards," JJ said knowing it was both her and Emily wanted to do.

"Ahh contraire. The venue for your reception is willing to rent it to you on Sunday, so you could enjoy the after wedding fun and enjoy family and friends the day after. You leave for your honeymoon Sunday at 8 PM," Garcia explained. JJ and Emily looked at each other again and nodded at what they wanted to do.

"Sounds great. You are the best Garcia are you sure you weren't supposed to be a wedding planner instead of a tech analyst?" Emily asked.

"I was meant to be anything and everything dear one," Garcia said laughing wrapping up everything that she needed to get done. "Your honeymoon will last two weeks. Hotch has approved for you to have three weeks off total. One week before and the two weeks you are on it. You'll come back Friday night so you'll have the weekend to recoup."

"Wait, honeymoon? We hadn't even decided on where we were going yet?" JJ asked confused as she sipped on another beer Emily had brought to her. Garcia slipped Emily the brochures as JJ grew more confused and suspicious.

"JJ, I hope you don't mind but I planned everything, well with a little help from the Ambassador," Emily said with a smirk on her face.

"Em, where are you taking me?" JJ asked nervously as she took another gulp

"South of Paris," Emily said slyly.

"Wait, Paris, as in France? Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, France?" JJ exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat.

"Are you mad?" Emily asked scared until JJ jumped into her lap and kissed her.

"Mad, no! That is awesome. I've wanted to go to France since I was in high school! It'll be even better with you," JJ said as she covered her fiancée with kisses.

"Hey you two lovebirds, cut it out! It's all planned now let's get drunk and talk gossip!" Garcia said trying to break up the happy couple. Emily went to the kitchen to make everyone something a little stronger.

"Let's play 20 questions!!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Ok, you first Garcia, what happened last night after dinner?" a tipsy JJ asked Garcia.

"I'm not drunk enough for this. Emily, who and when was your first kiss?" Garcia disregarded her question before her face was allowed to turn pink.

"Yeah, Emily who and when was your first kiss? I kinda like where this is going. We can go over our firsts," JJ suggested.

"Well if we are going to do that we better take a shot, now," Emily said as they all took their shots.

"Emily, spill who was your first and when," Garcia asked goading Emily.

"Ugh, it was 6th grade, Jason Birkley. Buck teeth, glasses, and all. It was horrible," Emily said laughing at the memory and taking another shot.

"JJ? Your first kiss?" Garcia asked.

"Senior year of high school, Tyler Simmons, in front of his car in the school parking lot," JJ explained.

"Senior year? Was our little JJ a prude before Academy?" Garcia asked slyly.

"No, I'm not a prude. I've only been with two men though," JJ explained as she felt herself getting drunk.

"Wait, then what are these horror stories about Academy that I've heard about you then Jen?" Emily asked as she saw JJ loosen up. She was ready to hear these horror stories.

"Academy was different. I spent a lot of time at the bars, beating guys at darts, and leading them on. The most we'd end up doing is making out in the alley behind the bar and I'd be smart enough to break away from them. Ticked a lot of them off but I kicked their butts in the Academy too. So Emily when did you kiss your first girl?" JJ asked trying to get the attention off of her.

"Oh, my little JJ was a heartbreaker in her day," Garcia commented.

"In her day? She broke my heart the day she walked into my life because I swore she was unattainable. And then she broke my heart when she met whats-his-face crawfish?" Emily asked. Emily was obviously feeling the alcohol in her system.

"Em, I'm sorry! You are quite the heartbreaker too. If you do recall you told me to go for it with Will!" JJ exclaimed hitting Emily on the arm. Emily pretended it hurt.

"Emily, you never answered her question though, when did you kiss your first girl?" Garcia asked trying to break up what could have been a pretty ugly argument between two very drunk FBI agents.

"Yes, change of subject. First kiss with a girl, Kate Dixon, Yale. She was my first girlfriend too," Emily explained.

"JJ when was your first kiss with a girl and if you tell me it was me, you are such a liar because that first kiss was just a little too good to be the first time you'd ever done it," Emily asked. JJ blushed at the memory.

"College, Stacy Peterson. She was my dorm mate and we played soccer together. We, uh, briefly dated until I broke her heart too," JJ explained.

The rest of the night was spent telling horror stories of the past and drinking shots. Emily and Garcia were discussing JJ and were wondering why the blonde was so silent when they saw that she had passed out.

"Let me carry her upstairs and I'll be right back," Emily said as she picked up JJ up. "God, she's heavy when she's asleep," Emily said laughing.

"I heard that Emily Prent…" JJ mumbled before nodding back off. Emily knew the three of them were going to feel wonderfully hung-over the next morning. Emily set JJ down on the bed and kissed her cheek and walked back down to the living room.

"You can crash in the guest room Pen, it's all set up for you. Feel free to stay as long as you need to tomorrow as well," Emily explained.

"Thanks Emily. You and JJ are so good for each other but as JJ's best friend now that she's passed out I must warn you. Emily Prentiss if you break her heart, I swear to God, I will erase your complete credit history, wipe everything about you clean, you will be nobody if you hurt my Jayj," Garcia warned in her best threatening voice. The thing was though, Garcia could've laughed when she said it and Emily would've taken it seriously. She saw the friendship that JJ had entrusted in Garcia and what the two had been through with each other. "I'm serious. There were many a nights that she came to me wanting to know what to do about you. She was confused about what you wanted and when you told her to go for Will, she was heartbroken."

"She didn't seem too heartbroken to me," Emily scoffed.

"Honey, if there is one thing JJ is good at is putting a game face on. She figured that you didn't want it so she would either make you want it, or forget about it completely. She tried to do that with Will. She was scared about the whole thing too. She had never felt so strongly about anyone and since it was you, she was even more scared. Hold onto her ok Em? You deserve each other," Garcia explained.

"Thank you. I will. I promise I won't hurt her, ever," Emily promised before the two friends headed upstairs and into separate bedrooms. Girls night was a success and Emily had revealed her plan to JJ for their honeymoon without her getting angry. Now all they needed to do was get through the next two and a half months and they'd be Mrs. Emily and Jennifer Prentiss.


	70. Hangover

A/N: Didn't think I would get this out tonight but I did. The wedding is next but it's going to take quite a few chapters I believe and it will be difficult for me to write so please be patient with me! The reviews are wonderful! They keep me writing!

JJ woke up to her head pounding and her stomach churning. She hurried out of bed just in time to make it to the bathroom to throw up. Emily heard and felt her rush out of bed and woke up too. Emily's head was pounding but her stomach was fine so she quickly rushed to JJ's side.

"You okay babe?" Emily asked concerned.

"Remind m e of everything I drank last night because I'm not sure I remember, but this reminds me of why I don't drink so much anymore," JJ said with her head wrapped around the toilet.

"You had a lot to drink last night Jayj. Let me go get you some water and aspirin, we can spend today in bed," Emily mentioned before leaving the bathroom to grab three water bottles and the bottle of aspirin. She set the third water bottle in the guest bedroom where Garcia slept soundly. It was still early but JJ had somewhat of an internal alarm clock that caused her to wake up around 6 AM every morning no matter what day it was. Emily saw that JJ had managed to get herself back to bed and handed her the water bottle and bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks. Pen still here?" JJ asked before laying back against her pillow.

"Yeah she's still sleeping but I left her an aspirin and a bottle of water too. You are quite the feisty drunk if I do say so Jen," Emily said laughing before grabbing her head. "Aggh, I think I drank too much too."

"Me feisty? What the heck did I do last night? Now I really remember why I stopped drinking. I'm definitely not 21 anymore. My head is killing me and the room is spinning," JJ complained. She couldn't remember half of the night last night until it hit her that they had talked about the honeymoon and the last minute wedding details.

"Well you tried to pick a fight with me over Will for one," Emily said laughing. She knew that JJ had meant to say the things that she had said but she had brushed them off knowing it was finally off of her chest.

"Oh god, Em, I'm sorry sweetie. I don't remember what I said. Wait, are we really going to France for our honeymoon? Or was I dreaming that?" JJ's face showed her astonishment as to what she had tried to do the night before.

"Yes, we are. South of Paris actually. Our hotel suite is right by the beach, so close you'll be able to fall asleep to the sound of the waves and wake up to noise of the ocean. It's ok really, Jayj, you got it off your chest and we didn't end up fighting so we're stuck here all day with our hangovers together," Emily confirmed JJ's suspicions and pulled her fiancée close to her and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe I'm going to France! But how Em? We can't afford that," JJ protested as she leaned into the kisses.

"The Ambassador may have helped some with the hotel booking and the throwing around of her name but darling, you do forget that I am a trust fund kid," Emily mentioned. JJ cuddled into Emily's nook as she began to drift back off into sleep since it was so early and both agents were dealing with a serous hangover.

"Emily?" JJ asked before drifting off.

"Yes Jen?"

"I love you. I really do, thank you," JJ mentioned, knowing that her thank you was for more than just the honeymoon, more than just for the kind kisses and cuddling.

"I love you too, go to sleep Jayj," Emily said as she rested against her pillow and held onto JJ. She knew it they were going to be ok, sure there were days where they couldn't stand each other and spent times at work avoiding each other just so they wouldn't bite each other heads off but they loved each other and had what it took to make a relationship work.

Garcia woke up a few hours earlier and was grateful for the aspirin and water bottle. She left the sleeping girls a note saying thank you and left quietly. Emily and JJ woke up to the note a few hours later.

"Oh yeah, Garcia told me that if I ever break your heart, she's erasing my credit history and making my life a living hell, so I promise I won't break your heart," Emily said laughing as JJ worked on waking up.

"Good Garcia. Wait, you aren't going to break my heart, not because you love me, but because Garcia will make your life hell?" JJ asked smiling.

"Me love you? Where did you get that idea Agent Jareau?" Emily said giggling as she got out of their bed.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! Come back here, I'm cold. I know you love me, you wouldn't be marrying me and taking me to France if you didn't love me," JJ laughed.

"I wouldn't put up with your drunken butt last night with those horror stories of college and Academy if I didn't love you Miss Tease. I'll be right back I'm going to get us some coffee and a few movies to watch," Emily explained.

The rest of the day was spent in bed for the two agents milking their hangovers with coffee, chocolate, popcorn, and the movies that Garcia had left sitting on the coffee table in their living room. The lazy Saturday was a much needed one as the wedding got closer.


	71. Day One of Wedding Week

A/N: The week has arrived! It's wedding week for this happy couple. Unfortunately I still do not own Criminal Minds, I honestly don't think I ever will, sadly. Enjoy though! Thank you for the reviews! Something is wrong with the website so I'm posting this as an old document. Hopefully it works!!

JJ couldn't believe that she was getting married in less than four days. She was laying awake in Emily's arms in bed the Monday before and they were on their three week vacation. The last time they had had that amount of time off it was for something much less happier. It was what had led them together ultimately in the end though. JJ knew that if it weren't for what Mark did to her, Emily wouldn't have proposed so soon and they wouldn't have moved in together so fast but nothing felt more right than where they were right now in this room.

"So Mrs. Prentiss to be, how shall we spend this week off before we are married?" Emily asked the very relaxed JJ.

"Unfortunately, we have a lot to get done. I have to go and get my last name legally changed which means a new driver's license and a new social security card and that's just Friday after we go to the courthouse and it becomes official. Garcia is whisking me off to the spa so I can finally use that gift certificate you so lovingly bought me and I have last minute hair and makeup appointments. This isn't going to be a very relaxing week. And, um, Emily?" JJ ranted feeling stressed out at just the amount of things that needed to be done last minute.

"What babe? Don't worry I'll take care of anything and everything I can. I can't believe it's really happening, my dream is coming true. You'll be my wife in four days officially. I can't wait for Friday night," Emily said excitedly which cause JJ to frown. Emily gave her a quizzical look.

"Friday night, I'm staying at Garcia's, I know that's officially when we are married but the two people getting married shouldn't see each other the night before the wedding and I consider Saturday to be the real deal. Please don't be mad Em, I just, I know the bad luck we've had in the past plus I'm spending some last minute time with my mom and my dad wants to take you out that night. He's kinda crazy about you Emily, not sure why," JJ said laughing hoping to dispel any of Emily's anger.

"So you are saying I can't see my wife the night before we go to Maryland to get married? Are we taking separate cars then?" Emily asked confused.

"Garcia is driving me up there and Morgan is driving you. He's taking you to get your hair and makeup done as much as he hates that he has to but since he is your partner in crime he is just going to drop you off and pick up whatever you decided to wear and his suit. We'll meet up at the beach at 8 PM so start the ceremony which should be right around sunset. So far, the weather is supposed to be great, 65 degrees which should be perfect. I don't want to jinx this Emily and do it the wrong way and my family is very traditional," JJ went over all the details.

"Jayj, this isn't exactly the most traditional wedding," Emily said laughing.

"Regardless, I want to do this right," JJ said kissing Emily.

"Ok, we'll do it right. We haven't had all that bad of luck. My mother accepted you and she'll be at the wedding, your dad loves me and your parents approve. We didn't lose our jobs. I'd say that is pretty good luck," Emily explained everything that had gone right in the past 8 months.

"You forgot me getting kidnapped, the few fights we've had, you getting in a car accident, and me nearly drowning, oh yeah and you got taken hostage Emily! Don't tell me that's good luck," JJ ranted. Emily could see she was getting worked up over the stress and was nervous about how close the wedding was. Emily took this to her advantage to begin a tickle assault on JJ.

"JJ, either calm down, or I will keep tickling you. We will be fine. You love me right?" Emily said as she paused to hear her answer.

"Of course I do, I'm sorry Em for getting so freaked out. Am I becoming bridezilla?" JJ asked sticking her lip out in a pout. Emily used this to her advantage to pull JJ into a passionate kiss.

"Only a little bit, but it's ok. Everything is going to go smoothly. When are you going to the spa with Garcia?" Emily asked knowing that JJ needed the relaxation before she burst with stress. She had never seen JJ this keyed up about making something right. She had always been confident in her work and Emily knew it was important to get the wedding off without a hitch. After all, they only planned on being married once.

"Saturday afternoon, it'll be right before the wedding so I'll be perfectly relaxed. Hopefully, did you write your vows yet?" JJ asked. With all the letter writing the two did for special occasions and anniversaries the two had long decided that they would write their own vows, not sharing them until the special day. This made JJ slightly nervous about how much she would cry on her happy day but also nervous on Emily getting her done. Emily was always somewhat of a procrastinator which was quite the opposite of JJ.

"All written, rehearsed, and ready. I didn't procrastinate on this JJ. I know how important it was to you," Emily confirmed. She had rehearsed her vows several times and nearly moved Morgan to tears. She had only shared the vows with him and was slightly nervous because every time she rehearsed she would tear up.

"Good, mine too. Thank you, for knowing how important this is to me. And I apologize ahead of time for any snappy remarks my stress may produce onto you," JJ said with sincerity. She knew it was going to be a stressful week packing for the two week trip to France and getting ready for the beach ceremony as well as going into work on Wednesday to check and make sure Jordan, her replacement, was doing ok. JJ knew though that in the end the stress would be worth the outcome.


	72. Wait

It was Wednesday morning two days before the two would get officially married and three away from the actual wedding. Emily woke up and felt across the bed to find it empty. She looked at the clock to find that it was nearing 10 AM and JJ wasn't one to stay in bed if she couldn't sleep and Emily was still sound asleep. The past few days Emily had made JJ try to relax and she and Garcia finished the few last minute wedding details that could be done before Friday. Friday was going to be the hectic day.

Emily quickly got out of bed and put her robe on to go and find JJ. It wasn't hard as Emily found JJ standing in one of Emily's large t-shirts holding a cup of coffee and staring out across at the Capitol. JJ did this often when she was contemplating after a case, trying to erase images of the horrors they had last seen, or if she was just thinking about life in general. Emily decided to talk to JJ about it instead of letting her torture herself in silence with whatever she was thinking about. Emily walked up behind JJ and wrapped her arms around her to find JJ shivering and crying.

"Penny for your thoughts babe," Emily asked wiping the tears away while still wrapping her arms around JJ.

"Em, you scared me," JJ exclaimed jumping in the air.

"What's the matter? What has you so jumpy and crying?" Emily asked concerned.

"I think we should wait," JJ sobbed. Emily heart sank.

"What do you mean wait? On the wedding?" Emily said as she turned JJ around into her holding her tight. Emily knew that whatever had this woman so shaken up must have been pretty bad.

"No, not the wedding. Remember how you said you wanted to start trying to have a baby after the honeymoon? I just, I don't think," JJ sobbed which broke Emily's heart right there just as soon as it had risen back into place. Emily understood that maybe it was a little too soon for JJ to think about the stresses of trying to have a baby right after getting married.

"JJ, it's ok. We can wait for however long until you're ready. Want to tell me what's got you so upset though?' Emily asked still concerned that JJ's tears had yet to subside. Emily led JJ to the living room where they could sit on the couch because Emily could feel JJ's knees go weak when she had asked.

"I just don't think it'd be right to bring a child into this awful world that we work in. Emily what if something happened to one of us? What if something happened to both of us?" JJ said barely audible.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to you, me, or both of us. We will wait though until you are entirely and completely ready. I realize that it was pretty soon to suggest it and we were caught up in the moment. It's ok. If you want we can still look for a house and that'll give us time to get settled and we can discuss the what if's. JJ we are getting married in two days, our wedding is in 3. You need to relax. Yes, what we do is dangerous and there are some pretty evil people out there. But I think we've shown each other just how there can be love in this world and there can be good people in this world. Your parents are going to help and God forbid something happen to either of us, even Mother would be more than happy to help out. You're making yourself sick with nerves JJ. The wedding is going to go off without a hitch. Garcia is making sure of it," Emily consoled JJ as the tears subsided.

"What if the team gets called on a case and can't be there? I know how important is to you to have Rossi there and I want Hotch there. They have been like father figures to us at the BAU," JJ asked finally admitting what had her so nervous about the wedding.

"Honey, Strauss gave the team the Thursday thru Sunday off. If anything comes up, the other teams will end up getting it. Oh and by the way, Strauss called yesterday to tell us Congratulations and to enjoy our honeymoon," Emily said wide eyed but putting JJ's fears to rest.

"What? Are you sure it was Strauss and not someone pretending to be her? Garcia had been pretty good at pretending to be Strauss?" JJ asked shocked.

"Nope it was Erin, I made sure of it," Emily confirmed. JJ giggled.

"Has she gone crazy? Hit her head? Gone on drugs?" JJ asked laughing. They both knew that their relationship had been against the fraternization rules of the BAU but Rossi and Hotch had sat down with her to let her know it wouldn't affect the team and there was no way she would split up the team. Rossi had mainly been the reason for the fraternization rules and he was one of the very first profilers, back when the BAU had been the Behavioral Science Unit (BSU). This left him with a lot of pull but it didn't mean that Erin Strauss would do anything in her power to fight it.

"I think she finally realized what is good for the team and got sick for trying to fight Rossi," Emily said laughing. The man could argue that was for sure and it definitely came from his Italian side. JJ was silent as she thought about it.

"Are we good now?" Emily asked, rubbing the back of her hand against the side of JJ's cheek and pushed away a strand of her hair.

"Much, thank you Em. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you pulling me out of my thoughts every once in awhile. I agree we should wait a little while. Just to get settled and get a house and then we can start trying, looking around at doctors and all," JJ said as she wrapped Emily in a hug.

"I love you," Emily whispered into JJ's ear.

"I love you too," JJ whispered back into the hug.


	73. Impatient

A/N: The Jareau's meet the Ambassador. This is Friday before the legitimate wedding. The next chapter will be JJ's time with Garcia and Emily's time with JJ's dad. Probably get it up tonight but no promises… especially with Criminal Minds on. Thank you to diaza44 for the help with the decision I had to make! Much love to all of you!

JJ woke up rather early on this particular Friday morning, even earlier than JJ normally got up. They had to be at the courthouse by 11:30 and in the courtroom to sign the documents shortly thereafter. JJ wasn't nervous today, she felt a sense of calm. She knew that there was a lot to do in little time and that she would be with Garcia tonight and away from Emily so instead of getting out of bed, JJ cuddled a little closer to Em and lay there thinking about how the next few days would go. In just three days they'd be flying to France where they would spend two weeks by the beach and touring Paris and Southern France. JJ was nervous because she didn't speak French and wasn't sure how it would work out being in a foreign country. The only time JJ had ever travelled had been for work on cases where she spent most of her time in the local police departments so this would be the first time she had ever majorly travelled.

JJ's excitement calmed as she realized that it was way too early to wake Emily up and that if she didn't get more sleep she'd pass out on Garcia before the night had even started and Garcia had promised to keep her mind off of wedding jitters. As her excitement faded she realized that she was still tired and cuddled even closer to Emily which merited a mumble from the sleeping brunette and dozed off again.

By the time the two women woke up for good, it was nearly 9 AM, and JJ knew there was a lot to be done before then. The previous day she had gone into work to make sure Agent Todd understood the job ok and so she hadn't prepared much of the paperwork that was required for today. Emily also wanted to spend as much time with JJ as possible because after the courthouse ceremony where the Ambassador and JJ's parents would be present as witnesses, the five of them were getting lunch and then JJ had to go about making all the legal changes before Garcia nabbed her. Garcia had warned JJ that it was going to be a fun night and she was hoping it wasn't a standard bachelorette party because JJ was not in the mood for strippers and drinks the night before her big wedding. Emily and JJ's father were also going to enjoy a nice father/daughter-in-law dinner which Emily was only slightly nervous about. She had always felt a connection with Michael Jareau and he had accepted her as another daughter for as long as she made JJ happy.

After a few hours of cuddling on the couch together it was time to head to the courthouse and Emily was visibly excited.

"Do you have all the paperwork Jen?" Emily asked one last time before they left the condo.

"For the fifth time, yes baby, I have all the paperwork. Come on, we're going to be late and god forbid we leave your mother waiting," JJ said sarcastically as she flashed the folder of paperwork at Emily.

Emily gripped JJ's hand the entire time while JJ drove to the courthouse. Emily wasn't allowed to drive because JJ knew she was impatient and therefore would have some severe road rage.

The whole courthouse civil ceremony took two and a half minutes and ended with the Emily kissing JJ, but not a powerful kiss like they had shared before. The two had agreed that this ceremony was only so they were legally married but the important one that would actually be celebrated as their anniversary was the beach wedding. The beach wedding was the one that counted to both the women. Emily's mother and JJ's parents stood in the seating area of the courtroom on separate sides until the ceremony was over.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Michael and Nancy Jareau, JJ's parents," Emily introduced JJ's parents to her mom.

"Mom, dad, this is Ambassador Prentiss," JJ introduced her parents just the same. She wasn't sure how to address Emily's mother.

"Nice to meet you Ambassador," Michael said as he extended a hand. She shook his hand and then hugged Nancy which surprised both Emily and JJ.

"Please call me Elizabeth. It's nice to finally meet the parents of the woman who makes my daughter so happy. It's a nice change that's for sure," Elizabeth mentioned. Emily's head was reeling. She wasn't sure what had happened to her mother but she was shocked.

"Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth. Emily has told us all about you and we're honored to meet you," Nancy replied. Emily had many conversations with Michael and Nancy over the dinners her and JJ had with them. She had mainly mentioned what it had been like living and travelling with an Ambassador. Few ill words had really been spoken.

"Welcome to the family Emily, I know it's not really official for you guys since you want to count the beach ceremony as the real deal, but we're honored to have you as our daughter-in-law," Michael said embracing Emily in a hug. She then hugged Nancy.

"Thank you. I couldn't be happier right now. Your daughter is just amazing," Emily said beaming.

"And you Jennifer, welcome to the family," Elizabeth said as she hugged Emily and JJ at the same time.

"Thank you. Your daughter is something else too," JJ said laughing. Emily's stomach growled and everyone laughed as they walked out of the courthouse to their vehicles.

"I'd say it's time for lunch, we'll meet you at the restaurant," Michael said laughing. JJ thought to herself and mentioned it to Emily in the car how good it was to really see her parents' smile, like really smile even in their eyes, because it had been so rare when she had grown up.

Lunch went well and Emily's mother got along well with the Jareau's. This surprised JJ since she had been the most nervous about the parents meeting. After all, Emily and JJ came from two completely different backgrounds.

After lunch JJ and Emily quickly went to the proper places to get JJ's middle name and last name changed and it was official that she was Jennifer Jareau Prentiss.

"So Mrs. Prentiss how much longer am I graced with your present until my wife is kidnapped?" Emily said excitedly as she could really call JJ her wife now. She knew that it didn't quite feel official yet for JJ not having the ceremony yet, but she couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, Mrs. Prentiss your wife is being kidnapped in about an hour I believe. Garcia just sent me a text saying she'd be here in about an hour, how do you say we spend that hour?" JJ said with a wink.

Before they knew it, they'd be on their honeymoon in one of the most romantic places in the world and neither could wait.


	74. Father Daughter Time

A/N: I had to take a night off thanks to some great advice from an awesome person so that I could get my mojo flowing again and here we go. I'm actually excited to write the wedding now because I'm in the right mindset. So enjoy and be patient this weekend because I will probably pretty much be living at work due to my hours. But I will do my best to not leave anyone in suspense on this story. No promises for my other one.

The door bell rang and JJ untangled herself from Emily.

"That's probably Garcia babe," she said as she got up and grabbed everything she needed that Garcia didn't already have.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so damn traditional. I don't want to spend the night without you, this place will seem so empty," Emily complained trying to grab onto JJ to make her stay.

"Here wear this bed tonight and you won't be so lonely," JJ said pulling off her oversized t-shirt and quickly putting on another one. Emily had done the same thing for her when she had been gone on a case for what seemed like an eternity. Emily pulled the shirt to her nose and inhaled. She would never grow old of JJ's signature scent whether it be her hair or elsewhere. JJ reminded Emily of all the arrangements and what time Morgan would be picking her up in the morning and ran downstairs to get the door as the bell rang again.

"Hello cupcake, bride to be, ready for a night of fun as your last night being a free woman?" Garcia asked with an evil grin on her face. Emily had come down the stairs as Garcia had walked into the house.

"Hey now, she's technically already married. So no funny business with my wife here Penelope!" Emily said feigning hurt feelings. JJ grabbed her duffle bags which had enough for the two nights they'd still be in the states and what she would need for two weeks in France.

"Oh don't worry, she can't have too much fun. I've seen JJ hung-over. We don't need her feeling like crap on her big day," Garcia reassured Emily.

"I love you Emily. Just think, soon we'll be saying our vows and being whisked off to France for two weeks all to ourselves," JJ said as she hugged Emily goodbye. Emily made a point to pull JJ into a rather passionate kiss. Garcia cleared her throat to remind the ladies that she was still standing right there in front of them.

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you again," Emily said kissing JJ on the forehead and giving Garcia a warning look.

"I will take care of your precious bride. Don't worry Em I couldn't hurt her, I know you'd hunt me down and kill me," Garcia laughed as well as JJ.

"You're right, I would. Now go before I change my mind about letting you kidnap my wife," Emily loved calling JJ her wife even if JJ didn't consider it official. Emily wasn't the one who was all about having the actual wedding and all the jazz but she knew it was what JJ wanted and therefore, that was the way it was going to be.

Garcia and JJ left and Emily was left with an empty house. The house hadn't feel this empty in the eight months that her and JJ had been officially been an item. Even when JJ had been in the hospital Emily had refused, like JJ at first when the team had been on a case without her, to return to the condo because of how empty it seemed. Emily wasn't sure how she had survived so long without the blonde in her life.

Emily knew that in a few hours she would be meeting with JJ's dad and going to dinner with him. Growing up with her father either being physically distant or the few times she had spent with being emotionally distant it was nice to connect to a father figure that wasn't her superior. She had been surprised when JJ's parents had so readily accepted their relationship but she couldn't be happier about it.

**Emily and JJ's dad, Restaurant**

JJ's dad had chosen the same restaurant that Emily had chosen to propose to JJ at the night of her birthday.

"So how's my Emily?" Michael asked using a term of endearment that made Emily's heart fill with warmth.

"Nervous, excited, a whole bunch of emotions. I hate that I can't be with her right now but then again I'm eating dinner with the first person who has been like a father to me that hasn't been a superior so it's bittersweet," Emily mentioned laughing nervously.

"Why thank you Emily. It's nice to hear that. You brought our daughter back to us and that means a lot and I see how happy JJ makes you and how happy you make her. We couldn't be happier to have our daughter back," Michael Jareau mentioned placing a hand on top of Emily's. Emily squeezed it and smiled a warm smile.

"This is the restaurant I asked Jennifer to marry me at. I knew that she was a private person but I wanted it to be special so they let me use the banquet room. She was so surprised and she thought she had surprised me at work that day," Emily said telling the story to JJ's dad.

"Why had she surprised you at work?" Michael asked curiously. This was the first time he had heard the story from Emily's mouth.

"It was my birthday. I knew she'd say yes and birthdays were never great growing up with parents who were never home and a father who well, wasn't really a father, and I wanted to make this one the best one so far. So I took her to her favorite restaurant, here, and had it all set up. She said yes alright. Aside from today and tomorrow, it was probably the happiest day of my life. Well, and the day that she told me she was in love with me," Emily beamed as she spoke of Michael's daughter. His eyes lit up to hear such a story with such a conviction anyone could tell that Emily would never dare hurt Jennifer Jareau. The dinner was a great bonding time before the wedding tomorrow where Michael would walk in his eyes two daughters down the aisle. He knew Emily wasn't a replacement for Amy, who he missed dearly every day, but a reminder of the JJ he used to know.

**JJ and Garcia**

"What do you have in mind for tonight Garcia?" JJ asked curiously. She was already missing Emily and knew that she would be eating dinner with her father right now. Anytime her father had met her past exes she had been nervous but she felt a sense of calm and content when Emily and her father were together.

"Well, since I know you aren't the party girl, I decided we could just tell girly stories and eat ice cream and watch movies. Just you and me," Garcia replied. JJ sighed in relief. She knew that Garcia was a party animal when it came to planning things but JJ wasn't the one to party the night before such a big day.

That night, JJ and Garcia stayed up giggling and telling stories of their past girls nights and JJ told Garcia the story of her and Emily and how it had all began in her own view. Garcia had seen it happening right before her eyes, but knew that everything was different pending on who was telling the story. Garcia could see the light in JJ's eyes and she spoke so highly of Emily and all worries of either women getting hurt in the end were lost in the sparkle of those blue eyes. Garcia knew the next day would be a long one for all of them so they called it a pretty early night. They had the spa to look forward to in the morning and a beautiful beach wedding that night.


	75. Canon in D

A/N: Here we go! Let me know how it is! I am not an expert at weddings and I've never been to Chesapeake Bay either so bear with me! Thank you! *Here come the brides!*

JJ had never felt quite so many emotions at once. The day at the spa with Garcia had done her muscles and skin wonders and she definitely had the wedding glow but at the same time she was anxious, nervous, and excited. She stood in the hotel room that was right off of the beach and stared into the mirror. Garcia had insisted she wear her hair up and she could understand why, she wasn't sure if she recognized herself in the mirror. She was lost in her own thoughts as Garcia entered the room.

"Oh my god, Jayj! You look stunning!"Garcia gasped. She was in her maid of honor dress. It was a knee length, strapless, light green dress that Garcia paired with her green glasses. The normally quirky Garcia was at awe when she saw JJ in her dress.

JJ had picked out her dress the first day she had gone dress shopping with her mom when they had came and visited in D.C. It was off white, the perfect color JJ thought. It was a silky, a-line, halter dress that reached the floor and mixed with JJ's complexion as if it were meant for her and only her. When she had tried it on, she had known immediately that it was the perfect dress for a beach wedding, perfectly informal yet formal enough. The wedding colors had been off white and sage green which explained the color of Garcia's dress and Emily's pant suit. Emily didn't want to wear a dress, she felt it was something she could save for JJ and she really hadn't planned on wearing a pant suit but this one was perfectly feminine. The pants were the color JJ's dress and underneath the jacket she wore a sage green strapless top. JJ's hair had been pulled up and curled and Emily's hair was similarly done.

"Garcia! You scared me! Is Emily ready?" JJ asked nervously. They were a mere 30 minutes away from walking down the aisle and saying their vows.

"Yes she is, she's practicing her vows one last time and she looks gorgeous as well. Your parents want to come in and see you real quick. As practiced, your dad will walk Emily down the aisle, Derek and I will walk down, and then your dad will walk you down the aisle. After everything is done, you will be free to go back to the honeymoon suite that you have for tonight. The reception is at noon tomorrow and then your flight to Paris is at five! Two weeks without my girls how am I going to survive?" Garcia began to tear up and used the excuse of missing JJ but in reality she was crying tears of joy for the two women who so deserved a life full of happiness and laughter.

"Ok, let's do this. I'm ready. Tell my parents they can come in," JJ said taking a deep breath. Garcia left to let her parents in and they squealed and commented on how beautiful JJ was. They had both already been to see Emily and knew that the woman was nervous to say the least.

"You are gorgeous. I'm so glad that you welcomed us to your big day. Ever since you left town I didn't think we'd ever see this and I couldn't be happier, we couldn't be happier to see you this happy and with someone like Emily," her dad commented as Nancy couldn't speak as tears ran down her face. JJ hugged her parents.

"Thank you. Emily is the best. I have never felt safer or happier," JJ replied as tears threatened her eyes. She knew she couldn't cry, not just yet. She would most likely cry when it came to giving her vows or when Emily gave hers and she wanted to preserve them.

JJ heard a knock on the door and it was Morgan.

"Guys, it's time and if we don't go soon, Emily is going to pass out. Oh my god girl you look beautiful!" Morgan exclaimed. He had always thought that JJ had been beautiful, the all American girl, but he had always had a feeling that she was unattainable to him and once Emily and JJ had gotten together it was obvious as to why.

"Thanks Morgan. Nice suit and tie. Rossi, Hotch, and Reid here?" JJ asked nervously.

"Front row seats. And, uh, Jayj, don't freak out but Strauss is here too. Garcia must've invited her thinking she wouldn't come but she's out there," Morgan wanted to warn JJ before JJ saw Strauss and freaked out in the middle of walking down the aisle.

"Ok, I think I can handle that. Just breathe and let's go," JJ said prepping herself out of the room.

The music started with a simple string quartet playing Mendelssohn as everyone rose and Michael walked his daughter-in-law down the pathway to the beach where the justice of the peace stood waiting to officiate the ceremony. Rossi had pulled some strings to get him there and the two women were grateful knowing the circumstances surrounding their wedding. Michael gave Emily a kiss on the cheek when they got to the end of the rocky pathway to the sand by the water and walked back down the aisle. Morgan and Garcia then began their decent down the beach and took their places on their respective sides.

The music changed to Pachelbel's Canon in D and everyone turned to see that JJ had appeared under the white lily covered archway. Emily gasped when she saw just how beautiful JJ was in her dress in the light of the sunset. They had timed everything perfectly with the sunset as it began to fall onto the waters. JJ spotted Emily and began to smile. She was beautiful even in a pant suit and looked nervous at the same time. Michael walked his daughter to her wife and kissed her cheek and whispered his love to her in her ear. The justice of the peace then began the ceremony as the music stopped.

"We are gathered here today to join in love Jennifer Ann Jareau and Emily Elizabeth Prentiss," he began and went on with the rest of the formalities. It was time for JJ to give her vows and her hands were shaking as tears of joy and happiness welled up in her eyes.

"Emily, when you first walked into the BAU, I knew we had a connection. I wasn't exactly sure what that connection meant but we started out as the best of friends and then it turned into something more and I ran away from it because it's what I did, I ran from being hurt, but then I realized that I didn't want to be unhappy anymore and that I wanted to face my fears and allow myself to love you Emily. When I feel the sun, it reminds me of you and how before you came into my life, life was dull and now it's as if my world is on fire. I've never felt so alive then when I'm with you and I've never felt so safe then in your arms. Forever, always babe, I can't wait to love you forever and for always Emily Prentiss," JJ cited her vows as her voice shook and a tear fell down her face. Emily's eyes welled too and she couldn't believe she was standing on the beach as the sun set looking at the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Jennifer, I knew that when I walked into the BAU and saw you first, you would either be the death of me, or I would spend the rest of my life loving you. I spent most of my life moving around and never really settling down and being content with being alone until that fateful night when you told me you were in love with me. I found a home in your heart and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. My priorities changed, I wanted a wife, a white picket fence, and 2.5 kids like the American dream and I wanted it because it was something I knew you wanted. My life has never been so scary yet so wonderful than it has been in the past nine months and every moment, every day is a journey and I can't wait to make that journey into the future with you. I can't wait to grow old with you," Emily vowed as tears fell down her face.

"Jennifer do you take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the justice asked.

"I do," JJ said through her tears and her smile lit up Emily's face.

"Emily, do you take Jennifer Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the justice now turned to Emily.

"Forever and always babe. I do," Emily answered getting a chuckle out of JJ.

"Then, as the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, I know pronounce you wife and wife. Ladies, you may kiss your bride," the justice said as he stepped away allowing Emily to place both hands on JJ's cheeks and pull her into a mind blowing first married kiss. It was officially official for JJ and she hugged JJ as if her life depended on it. The crowd clapped and everyone began to come up to say their congratulations and give Emily and JJ hugs. When they had all gone, Emily and JJ bid everyone goodbye until the next day at the ceremony and Emily pulled JJ in for another hug and kiss.

"You look stunning Jennifer. Mrs. Prentiss, would you care to join me for a walk on this beach before we head back to the hotel and order room service?" Emily asked JJ in her ear.

"I would love to, Mrs. Prentiss," JJ whispered back letting the words of Mrs. Prentiss rolled off her tongue so easily.

Right in this moment, neither woman could be happier as the sun set on the beach and JJ and Emily walked barefoot along the waters. Tonight, they would enjoy the company of each other and tomorrow would be a celebration and whirlwind flight to Paris.


	76. Thank you for Loving Me

A/N: So the rating on this one is slightly higher but not M. I don't write about it but there are definitely references to it after all they did just get married. Enjoy! Sorry it took awhile to update again. Life hit me in the face and I had to take some time to think about some stuff.

Emily and JJ walked down the beach hand in hand as the sun finally sank below the rocky waters.

"Today was perfect," JJ whispered as she gripped onto Emily's hand. The day had gone perfectly as planned and everyone she had wanted to make it had made it. She fiddled with her ring on her left ring finger and knew that she had never been happier.

"Yes it was, are you ready to go back? The suite should be ready for us now," Emily asked in a quiet voice. The sound of the waves against the rocks made the mood somber and had the two women speaking in hushed voices. JJ had never felt so relaxed in her life and yet so excited. _I'm married and to Emily Prentiss!_ JJ thought to herself in her head. She had never imagined herself in this situation.

"I'm starving. Can we order room service?" JJ asked realizing that the only food she'd had that day was breakfast at the spa. She had been too nervous to eat anything else and her stomach was making itself be heard with the random growls.

"Yes, we can get room service. I'm starving too. Let's go, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. The flight to Paris will be several hours as it is," Emily mentioned the trip to their honeymoon destination.

"I can't wait to see France, but honey, I don't speak French, how are we going to communicate to the public?" JJ asked cutely not knowing that Emily spoke French and being concerned about communication.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je parle français et Je t'aime," Emily spoke in clear and precise French.

"Since when do you speak French? And what did you just say?" JJ asked laughing in amazement at the new things she learned about her wife every day.

"I said 'Don't worry sweetie, I speak French and I love you'," Emily said pulling JJ into a hug as they began to leave the beach and begin the short walk to their hotel room.

"Just how many languages do you speak Mrs. Prentiss?" JJ asked joking around using any opportunity she could to say her wife and Mrs. Prentiss.

"I speak French, Farsi, Spanish, Italian, and some Russian, but don't count on the Russian. Remember, I moved a lot when I was a kid and I picked up language pretty easily babe. Now I can seduce you in four different languages," Emily said as she began to kiss down JJ's neck. JJ let out a sigh before turning around to face Emily.

"Food first or you are going to kill your wife the first night of our married life!" JJ protested as Emily pulled her into a kiss.

"Ok, I don't want to kill my wife. Order room service, get out of that sexy dress and into something comfortable. I'm going to take a shower and get this dreadful thing off," Emily laughed as she thought about what the night had in store for the two of them. She needed to get the suit off and it wasn't the most comfortable when the temperatures had been in the 70's on the beach, higher than what had been expected.

"I love you Emily, this day has been absolutely wonderful. You make me one very happy woman," JJ said laughing at Emily's need to get out of the pant suit she had worn. JJ had to admit that it look absolutely beautiful on Emily and didn't look too casual as Garcia had pointed out Emily feared. JJ kissed Emily in a way that showed her the passion she was feeling and just how much she loved her.

"Make that a cold shower," Emily laughed before heading to the bathroom to take the shower she needed.

JJ sat down on the hotel room's bed and played with the rose petals that had been scattered across it. It was a honeymoon suite that had a hot tub in one corner of the room. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and JJ felt just how amazingly soft the petals felt against her bare feet. She called room service and ordered food and bottle of champagne and changed out of her dress, hanging it in a dress bag for Garcia to take the next day before they left and put on a robe. JJ had chosen something a little less formal for the reception that they had tomorrow which was more like a luncheon. She had chosen a short white sundress that hit her at just mid-thigh. After JJ put the dress in the dress bag she sat back down at the bed and saw a picture of the two of them smiling right before the wedding that Garcia had rushed to get into the hotel room. She sat and stared at the picture and didn't feel Emily come and sit next to her.

"Jennifer, today you've made me the happiest woman in the world. I love you," Emily said startling JJ.

"I love you too Emily, I can't wait to see what our future has in store with us. I can't wait to see what this night as in store for us," JJ said winking at Emily. She knew that the rest of their lives would be spent together, neither woman believing in divorce unless in extreme circumstances. Emily had seen what politics and divorce had done to her life and she wasn't about to go down the road ever with JJ. Emily began to kiss JJ and led her kisses from JJ's lips to her cheeks to her neck and JJ groaned.

"Emily, baby, food!" JJ tried to pull away from Emily but was subject to her lips attack on her neck when the hotel room was knocked on.

"Saved by room service! I ordered us a bottle of champagne too," JJ said as she jumped up off the rose petal bed and went to the door to grab the food.

The two women ate their food in silence and with speed knowing both what each other wanted.

A few hours later, JJ lay in Emily's arms and couldn't be any happier or more content. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she began crying.

"What's wrong Jayj?" Emily asked her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing. I couldn't be happier. I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying," JJ said laughing as Emily sat up to wipe the tears away from her wife's eyes.

"It's been a long emotional day sweetie, it's ok. Just lay back and rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Emily comforted her wife in only the way she could and took her into her arms.

A few minutes later Emily thought JJ had fallen asleep and began to shut the light off that sat on the night stand that sat next to the bed.

"Em?" JJ whispered. Emily had hardly heard her.

"Yes Jennifer?"

"Thank you," JJ said softly.

"For what?" Emily asked curiously.

"For loving me before I even knew it and never giving up. Thank you for loving me," and with that said JJ drifted off into a slumber in the arms of the love of her life.


	77. Unexpected Phone Call

A/N: Sorry this story kind of got put on the backburner with everything that has happened in the last two weeks but I'm back at it! Thanks for the patience! Read and review!

The newlyweds woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than they had in ages. Emily woke up before JJ and quietly slipped out of the king size bed. She didn't want to wake the tired blonde and so she quietly ordered room service for breakfast to be delivered in the near future and slipped outside onto the balcony. She was thankful that she grabbed her robe because it was slightly chilly and she sat out in the chair and listened to the sounds of the Chesapeake Bay. She lost track of time and was startled when an hour later JJ slipped out with her and came from behind her.

"I woke up and you weren't there," JJ said sadly planting kisses on Emily's neck and shoulders.

"I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful and I know how worn out you were last night," Emily mustered out before turning around and kissing her bride.

"Can you believe that in less than 24 hours the sight we'll be seeing from our balcony will be the ocean in France?" JJ said looking in awe out to the bay. She couldn't believe she was married, let alone to Emily Prentiss and she definitely couldn't believe she would be going to France for two whole weeks.

"I can't wait for it to be just you and me. But today, we have to entertain all our family and friends before taking the long flight. We should probably get things packed after breakfast," Emily said in between kissing her wife.

"Ahh, yes packing. Garcia said she would be here around 10 to take all of our things down and then everything starts at 11:30 for the luncheon. We have to be at the airport by 6 for customs and everything and our flight is at 7:50," JJ began to explain everything and Emily stopped her with a kiss.

"Baby, relax. Room service should be here anytime now. You are going to have a stroke before the age of 35 if you don't stop stressing everything. Morgan and Garcia have everything under control for us," Emily said trying to relax JJ as she began to stress out.

"Right, Morgan and Garcia have it under control. I can do this. Breathe," JJ said laughing.

Emily laughed at how cute it was when JJ didn't have the reins in her control when it came to planning things. The hotel room door was knocked on as room service had arrived and the two went back inside to eat breakfast and pack everything back up after they each got ready for the reception. JJ was wearing a white sundress that hit her mid thigh and Emily was wearing white slacks and the green strapless top that she had worn for the wedding the day before just without the suit jacket over it. The luncheon was to be with the team and the women's families and made for a small reception but JJ wouldn't have it any other way. JJ was lost in her thoughts and Garcia and Morgan were due any minute to pick up their luggage before they headed to the luncheon and Emily noticed the distant look in JJ's eyes. She went up behind her and held her close.

"Penny for your thoughts," Emily said in her ear spinning JJ around to face her.

"Nothing major, I was just thinking it would've been nice for my sister to have seen this day. Some days I miss her so much Emily," JJ said sadly before looking up at Emily's deep brown eyes.

"I know sweetie, it's ok to miss her and I'm sure she's looking down on us right now and very happy for you. I wish I would've had the chance to meet her," Emily said looking back at the ocean eyes that JJ was looking at her with. Emily kissed her wife showing her the love she had and was interrupted by the hotel door knocking again. This time it was Morgan and Garcia. JJ went to the door and let the two best friends in.

"Hey love birds, how was the first night at newlyweds?" Morgan asked with a wink and his signature smile.

"Oh if you only knew Morgan," Emily said winking and she saw JJ hug Garcia.

"We'll put your bags and everything that you packed for the trip in the back of the FBI SUV that Rossi arranged to take you to the airport. The luncheon will last until about 4 and then you two are going to have a romantic Oceanside dinner before flying off to Paris. Everything is situated so JJ there is no need to worry, stress, etc. You two are to be as relaxed as possible and just mingle with your family. Prentiss of course you have the largest amount of people here somehow. I think your mom invited the whole entire embassy," Garcia explained looking first at JJ and then to Emily.

"Great, I told her I didn't want this to be a big deal. JJ I promise this will be the least amount of politics as possible even if I have to kick them out," Emily said looking at a worried JJ. JJ wasn't sure how her parents would get along with the Ambassador's political friends and how they would react to the two women being married.

"It's ok Emily. I can handle it. I just hope they accept us and that my parents get along with them," JJ said quietly knowing that she and Emily came from two completely different backgrounds.

Emily hugged JJ and whispered to her that it'd be ok as Morgan and Garcia grabbed the bags and left the two newlyweds to relax before the stress of the luncheon.

Seven hours later, a very tired JJ lay against Emily at the airport waiting to go through customs.

"I've never seen that many political people in my life! And I'm a media liaison!" JJ exclaimed exhaustion claiming her excitement. The day had been filled with nice to meet you's and a thousand thank you's and now all JJ wanted to do was sleep against her wife. She had started to drift when her phone rang and she looked at it staring at the number as it look familiar.

"Agent Jareau?" JJ answered hoping it wasn't a work call especially since she was looking forward to the next two weeks in France with her wife. Only an emergency would be able to pull them back and her heart sank when she thought about it. Her stomach was in knots when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey JJ, it's me, Will," JJ went in shock as she heard the voice on the other line. Never in a million years did she think she'd hear from the New Orleans voice ever again.

"Will, hi," JJ said causing concern in Emily. Emily sat up straight and looked at JJ asking the questions with her eyes and expressions. JJ just shrugged.

"Hey I heard the news and I just wanted to tell you and Emily congratulations. You deserve to be happy JJ and I'm glad you found that with her, can I talk to her?" Will asked completely shocking JJ once again. This day was getting crazier as it went on.

"Thank you, yeah she's right next to me," JJ said and quickly covered the ear piece of the phone and turned to Emily. "It's Will, he wants to talk to you." JJ gave Emily the same confused look that Emily was giving her.

"Prentiss," Emily said into the phone not really knowing what else to say.

"Emily, it's Will. I want to just say congratulations I heard the news and you are one lucky woman. Take care of her ok?" Will said with sadness in his voice.

"I plan on it. Is something wrong Will?" Emily asked hearing the sadness in the voice.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to make sure that she is taken care of. I loved her Emily but I know she wasn't happy and I know I left without much more than a note and when I heard you two were getting married, I knew she was happy and I needed to tell her congratulations," the southern detective told Emily.

"Thank you. We are both happy. Take care of yourself Will," Emily said before hanging up JJ's phone and kissing her wife.

"He sounded sad. I hope everything is ok. I think he misses you but is happy that you are happy," Emily explained to JJ as JJ leaned against her.

"I am the happiest I have been in my entire life Emily Prentiss and it's all because of you. I do feel sorry for him though, I left him for a woman," JJ said laughing. Emily chuckled too knowing that it would be a slam to the ego for any man. The two couldn't feel happier than where they were right at that moment regardless of waiting in an airport for a flight to France. Emily let JJ lean into her and doze off until it was their turn with customs.


End file.
